


GUARDIANS OF EARTH

by Dalantis



Series: GUARDIANS [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Supernatural
Genre: Angel Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crossover, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is Good With Kids (Good Omens), Demon Aziraphale (Good Omens), Hurt Aziraphale (Good Omens), Hurt Crowley (Good Omens), Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Nonbinary Character, One-Sided Attraction, Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens), Protective Crowley (Good Omens), Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:41:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 35
Words: 73,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24156799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalantis/pseuds/Dalantis
Summary: Reverse! GOOD OMENS.Angel Arielle (Crowley) meets an interesting new presence in the garden. Still grieving the fall of his siblings, Crowley and the demon Aziron, fall in love throughout the years, and take on new challenges along the way. But perhaps the most challenging of all will come in the form of a small baby.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: GUARDIANS [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743298
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	1. The Fall

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: not all chapters will be long and not all will be connected from one to the other. One-shots abound within. One-shots may also follow after this book is complete.

In the beginning, there were seven seraphim, later to be called the Great Archangels of the Lord. These seven were considered by the lesser angels to be ‘The Princes of Heaven’; divine, beautiful, and absolute. These seven were blessed with forms different than those of the common angel. Most angels were given wings of pure white, while these seven were given beautifully colored wings, each with their own unique twist. She also granted each of them a weapon or item as a show of her love. She saw these seven and she thought that they were good. She loved them as her own children, and due to this, she created the term ‘sibling’ and had it be so amongst them. 

The first two of these seven who were created by god their mother, were twins, given the names Michael and Samael, and they were considered two of the most beautiful of all her angels. 

Michael was the seraph of Justice, a noble and able warrior, strong and dependable, merciful, and patient, the true supreme commander of gods angelic armies. Michael was given a form with long wavy black hair, blue eyes, tanned skin, and wings the color of navy sapphires dipped in gold. To Michael she gifted them a unique lance they named ‘Abrar’, meaning virtuous, pious, and good. 

Samael was the seraph of Penance, the Morningstar, they who brings punishment, who destroys the sinful, who inspires hope of change, and encourages vindication, the true epitome of judgement. Samael, as Michael’s twin, had also been given a form with long wavy black hair, blue eyes, and tanned skin, but their wings were the color of the darkest rubies dipped in gold. To Samael she gifted a unique spear they named ‘Praxidike’, meaning vengeance, and judgement. 

The third of these seven was the seraph of Restoration, Raphael. Raphael was a healer, victor over disease, guardian of children, and patron of physicians and travelers. Raphael was given a form with dark brown hair, green eyes, milky brown skin, and wings the color of light emeralds. To Raphael she gifted them with a unique golden staff that showcased winged snakes entwined around one another. Raphael named this staff ‘Caduceus’, meaning hope and healing. She also gave Raphael, her first healer, the unique ability to change into the form of a serpent. 

The fourth created was the seraph of Revelation, Gabriel. The archangel of languages, voice, messages, and enlightenment; the one who speaks to mankind on the behalf of god. Gabriel was made with long blonde straight hair, blue eyes, pale skin, and given wings the color of light blue topaz. To Gabriel she gifted her messenger with a unique golden horn. Gabriel named this horn ‘Skyrah’, a name meaning eternity, love, and strength. 

The fifth of these seven was Uriel, the seraph of Verse. Uriel is the master of the arts, angel of thunder, keeper over Eden, guardian of heaven’s word, the flame of god, An angel of repentance. Uriel was made in a form with light brown straight hair, unique lilac eyes, and given wings the color of amethysts. To Uriel she gifted a unique sword that was set aflame with the power of heaven. The angel named the sword ‘Seraphine’ meaning gods holy fire. This sword was later copied and given to the guardians of Eden, but none of the swords thereafter were made as powerful as the original flaming sword of god, which only Uriel holds. 

The sixth of the seven was the Archangel Azrael, the seraph of death. Keeper of the book of life and death, broker of fate, and they who guides lost souls. Azrael was given a form with long black curls, gray eyes, and dark brown skin, with wings that shined silver. Azrael was gifted by god a unique scythe that Azrael named ‘Garridan’ meaning secret. To Azrael, her first and only keeper of souls, she gave the unique ability to be everywhere and nowhere at once. 

The very final Archangel and the youngest of the seven, was the gentle Arielle, the seraph of Ascendancy. they who are given dominion over the earth, power over the forces of creation, controller of the elements, keeper of the beasts, guardian over humanity, A warrior under god. Arielle was given a form with long red curly hair, unique golden eyes, pale freckled skin, and wings that glittered a beautiful golden citrine. To them, the youngest of the seven, god granted them a unique bow that the angel named ‘Atalante’ meaning balance. And god also, in celebration of her newly selected guardian over humanity, granted Arielle the unique ability to change their form into that of a dragon. 

These seven grew up far closer than any other angels ever had and ever would. And so it was when the rebellion came to Heaven led by Samael, the other six were forced to make a choice to stay by the side of god or to stand by their hot-headed sibling; a decision that would haunt all of them until the end of time. 

Michael led the defensive against Samael with their warrior angels, the armies of god. Gabriel stood by the side of Michael, sounding their trumpet, and declaring war. Raphael healed the wounded of both sides, their heart and mind split in two. Azrael met the dead and stayed out of the fray, guiding the dead to purgatory until their mother made the final decision. Uriel guarded the gates of Heaven ensuring none escaped to earth. And Arielle, poor kind and gentle Arielle, a crafter who had learned under Samael to make the glittering stars in the sky, but who had also been cradled by their mother since their youth, chose to watch from a distance and not make a single move against either side. 

No matter the decision or stance that they took, these seven siblings were forced to witness the great fall of their fellow angels and from then on, none of their lives were ever the same again.   
Two million plus angels that had turned against god were swept out of heaven that day and thrown down toward the pits, deep below the surface of the earth. To ensure balance remained, Michael and Gabriel who had taken control of the heavens chose to promote two lesser angels into a place of power. 

In the place of Samael, a cherub was given authority over punishment. Their name was changed to Sandalphon, formerly the angel Sandiel, the angel of objectivity and a warrior under Michael. Their new position as an ‘archangel’ was to take the place of Samael and become a punisher of the unrighteous and a sword of heaven. 

Alongside Sandiel, their twin brother Metatiel, a former angel of prayer and a messenger under Gabriel, was also brought to a higher position of power to make up for the imbalance of a lost seraphim. Metatiel was given the new name of Metatron and was made the chief scribe of the Lord, a direct connection between she and her angels.   
During this time, god made a new hierarchy within the heavens. 

To Michael, they were re-given command over all the Soldiers of Heaven. 

To Gabriel, they were given the new position of guiding the heavenly host in the coming days of humanity.

To Raphael, they were re-given charge over the guardian angels to protect the innocent. 

To Uriel, they were re-given precedence over divine vision and authorization over the guardianship of Eden. 

To Azrael, they were re-given certainty over the forces of death. 

And lastly, to heavens youngest, Arielle, they were given new sway over life. 

Despite their positions and their ranking, not even the righteous were truly innocent. Though it would be thousands of years before it ever came to be fully recognized, the eight new powers over Heaven each had been corrupted by the fallout from within.  
Michael became bitter, almost hostile toward other angels who were less than perfect, because they themselves felt imperfect.  
Gabriel became condescending, patronizing others for their actions or words to hide their own faults, their own guilt.  
Raphael became distant. No longer were they inspiring others to try new things. Rather, they left heaven and journeyed out into the universe. They felt lost and alone in their new fear of the unknown.   
Uriel, always a shining light of hope for others, pulled inward. They began keeping to themself and their books, rarely ever leaving the safety of Heavens library where they found the most peace.   
Azrael, who was already somewhat detached emotionally due to their job, seemed to wander the earth like a phantom, never staying long to get to know a soul, no longer invested in the fate of those who may or may not be redeemable if given the opportunity for a second chance. 

With this sudden adverse change within the powers that be, so Sandalphon and Metatron also changed. Metatron who had always been rather studious, became absorbed in their work as the scribe of god, never trying to create any sort of bond with anyone, no longer seeking companionship, not even with their former sibling.   
Sandalphon who came to hate this new side of their twin and who hated the sudden hostility with Heaven, became revenge driven. They swore retribution against Lucifer and all of the fallen. They despised any who mourned for their loss, they loathed all who spoke the names of the fallen with any glimmer of affection. This wrath they felt, led to their loathsome obsession over Arielle.

Of all the angels, Arielle continued to mourn the loss of their siblings as a personal failure. They were filled with sorrow, no longer the jovial angel they had once been. Arielle became despondent and pessimistic. Their love of all who had once dwelled within heaven’s gates, drove a nail between them and their siblings; a wedge not easily resolved.   
In hopes to find an ounce of serenity, Arielle went upon the earth and into the gardens. There they wished to find a new fervor for life, a new reason to find hope amongst the hate and the sorrow that seemed to cast a dark cloud over the heavens.   
And it was there, when humanity first came into being, that Arielle found that purpose in the form of a small demonic entity.


	2. The Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gardens were like nothing Arielle had ever imagined. It was filled with life, color, and individuality. Each plant and animal, all so different, so new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (NOTE)* During the first chapter I gave them the pronoun they/them because angels have no true gender, but I will from hereon out, be saying he/she (its easier for me) and because I want my readers to better visualize their appearances for when the angels do take on a much more feminine form versus their usual neutral (male-looking) form.

The gardens were like nothing Arielle had ever imagined. It was filled with life, color, and individuality. Each plant and animal, all so different, so new. 

Arielle felt tremendous peace as he walked through the earth’s lush expanse of foliage, the plants and animals alike seeming to sense his presence as their heavenly guardian and reached out as though to welcome him into their paradise. 

Leaves caressed his bare skin, animals nuzzled into his caramel colored robes, and even the sky above seemed to cast its warm light upon his head, highlighting the distinct copper of his hair, as though from a holy flame. 

Unknown to the angel sauntering happily through the garden’s vast vegetation, an unforeseen presence watched from afar. It’s eyes, a poison green, were narrowed in interest as the somewhat oblivious angel crept ever closer to the humans who laid dozing in the heart of the garden. 

When Arielle came close enough to spy the humans his Mother had created, he knelt and watched with interest. They were not moving, just lying still beneath the heat of the sun; their mortal bodies intertwined, soft and dissimilar.

“Aren’t they fascinating?” a voice whispered into his ear.

Jumping, the angel turned in surprise to see a fuzzy creature hanging low off a limb. Its vibrant wide green eyes gazed at the angel with wariness, yet open curiosity. The aura it gave off made the creature easily distinguishable from the rest of the garden and yet, something in Arielle seemed to melt at the sudden appearance of a past sibling. 

Even fallen, Arielle felt a deep compassion for the demon and all those like him who had once been angels. In his eyes, they were not so dissimilar from himself and the rest of the heavenly host; just more corrupt, physically altered, and perhaps a sight more wicked. 

“They are fascinating,” Arielle agreed, studying the other before turning back to spy on his mother’s newest creation. “I envy them.”

The demon blinked, its mouth dropping open in stunned disbelief. 

“Envy is a sin, Angel,” the demon warned, though his eyes glowed with prospect. 

“Hmm, indeed,” the angel muttered, “I say envy, but what I mean is… I wish to have what they have. Such contentment. To feel such peace. I have not had that in many decades.”  
The demon snorted. 

“Aren’t you of heaven? Surely you have peace up there now that the rebels have been removed.”

The angel looked stricken as he turned to eye the demon but said not a word. 

With a shrug to himself, the demon vanished back into the trees, not wishing to tempt fate more than necessary. This was the first of many meetings between the demon and the angel within the confines of the garden. 

~~*GUARDIANS OF EARTH*~~

The following week, as the Angel again walked the dirt covered trail through the underbrush, humming to himself and eyeing the vibrant splendor that made up the multitude of Earth’s divine garden, a sudden movement to his right drew his attention.

“Ah, you again, come to chat, demon?”

“Perhaps,” the creature nodded, its striped tail swaying lazily upon a distant branch.

The angel hummed as he stood there in the garden and closed his eyes, basking in the warmth of the sun. 

The demon watched the other, its breath catching as the light hit the angel’s hair just right, enough to make the crimson curls seem alive like the most voracious form of hellfire.

“Why did you come here, Angel?” the demon cleared its throat. “You obviously are not a guardian to one of the gates near the walls. I would know, I’ve scouted them.”

“Hmm,” the other once again hummed, his eyes opening and once more, the demon felt a bit lost for words. 

Of course, the demon had noticed the other’s eyes last evening, but out here in the daylight, those amber orbs seemed like the embodiment of a newly setting sun; eyes colored by an endless compilation of oranges, yellows, reds, and pinks. Beautiful. Heavenly. 

“I suppose I just wanted to be alone and to learn,” the angel murmured, “about god’s garden and the beauty within its walls.”

‘Yeah, beauty,’ the demon thought before shaking his head clear. This was an angel for crying out loud! Just what was he thinking, looking at an ethereal being like that? He was lucky the angel seemed tolerant of his company. Any other would have immediately tried to smite him had he ever approached them as he had this one. But then… that meant this angel was different, unique. Special. 

“Err, interesting reasons I suppose,” the demon coughed.

The angel studied him.

“What sort of creature are you, anyways?” the other abruptly asked, face suddenly much closer in proximity than the demon felt comfortable with. 

Backing away just slightly, the demon answered. 

“Adam, I believe the human is named, called me a lemur, whatever that is.”

“Lemur…” the angel repeated before he suddenly reached out and the demon froze as a gentle hand caressed the fur upon his arm. “Your very soft. Can you not take human form, like I can?”

The demon blinked. “Of course, I can.”

The other frowned. “Then why don’t you?”

“Oh, well… I suppose it’s because I wished to remain in lemur form. It allows me to better watch the humans while going unnoticed.”

The angel mirrored his frown.

“Why? What are you trying to do that you need to remain unseen?”

The demon snorted, a cold sneer stretching tight across its face. 

“You don’t ask questions like that to the enemy, Angel.”

Arielle stood there, feeling as if someone had dropped an ice cube down his back. He had never thought of the fallen as enemies, but he realized suddenly that in their eyes, no doubt all angels were considered the enemy, even those who hadn’t raised a sword against them in the rebellion.

“Yes, I guess we are then,” he whispered.

~~*GUARDIANS OF EARTH*~~

The demon couldn’t understand the red-haired angel. While the other featherheads upon the wall eyed him with obvious looks of suspicion and always moved to attack, barely allowing for an opportunity of escape, that strange somewhat oddly endearing angel never once attempted such a thing. The other even spoke to him as an equal, debating and arguing various points, but never physically fighting him. To enjoy such companionship with a divine being of all things, was wrong, unsanctioned, problematic, punishable, and yet, it was marvelous. 

Unlike Heaven, Hell was a place of torment. Its depths are filled with fire, agony, and fear. Unlike the other demons who came from the pits who changed for the worst, this young demon in the form of a small black and white lemur had been one of few who were still somewhat of sound mind. 

Fortunately, Lucifer needed eyes on the surface and so the small lemur who had stayed in the shadows up until then, suddenly found himself chosen. 

“Go up”, Prince Beelzebub had said, “and cause trouble. Report what is found and then ruin gods plans for hells sweet, sweet revenge.” 

Said revenge had taken a back seat when the sudden distinct aura of a new ethereal being entered the garden. Originally, the demonic lemur had watched the angel to take note of the new threat that may have been sent to eradicate him, but when the other merely trudged on through the trees, clearly in awe of the garden, the lemur had found himself sneaking closer to try and better see what the angel was doing. 

It was reckless and oh so unwise, yet he couldn’t stop himself from whispering into the angel’s ear when he had noted the sudden look of wonder upon the others face. 

Those humans… the angel envied them he had said. He envied their contentment here in the garden, their peace. Surely the angel was being dramatic, but the wave of sorrow that had come from the other suddenly swept over the demon and made him reconsider. Just what had happened after the fall that left, at least in his opinion, the purest of heaven’s angel, feeling such sadness? He wanted to know more about this peculiar existence. He wanted to know everything and yet nothing, for fear of being discovered. 

It had become almost routine now for the demon to wander the gardens with the angel, both chatting about everything and nothing. Neither ever attempted to gain information from the other one, aside from the one time. It was as though they had formed an unspoken agreement and instead, the two merely basked in each-others company. Seemingly forgotten were the troubles of their separate sides when the two were together.

Both angel and demon were quick learners, both enjoyed new experiences, and both were enraptured by the two humans that had the eye of god. So it was that one day when the two were sitting off to the side of the garden upon a hill, lounging in the warmth of the sun, the angel noted a strange occurrence. The male had taken the female by the back of the neck and had pressed their lips together. 

“Is that a greeting?” Arielle asked the demon, gesturing towards the humans.

The demon, who had only recently decided to take on a human form for himself, blinked and eyed the two. 

“I believe it’s a show of affection. You know, when one cares about another.”

The angel was silent, his eyes locked upon the demon. Noticing his gaze, the demon smirked. 

“Would you like to try it, Angel?”

The other’s eyes widened. “With you?”

“No, with a tree.” He deadpanned. “Yes, with me.” 

Suddenly, the Demon’s confidence seemed to falter. 

“Unless, you don’t care about me. I suppose I wouldn’t blame you. I am a demon after all, and you are an angel. Hell would certainly not like that I am fraternizing with-”

His ramble abruptly cut off when soft pink lips pressed against his own. Eyes wide, he stared into those captivating twin sunsets as the angel drew back, expression uncertain. 

“Was that right?” he asked, all innocence and divine purity.

Something hot seemed to pour into the depths of the demon.

“Uh…” he breathed; words suddenly lost to him. He had truly only been joking with the angel, but that… that had been perfect.

The angel seemed to understand because he suddenly pushed in again, lips once more pressing against the demons, and this time, the demon responded. He reached up, wrapping warm hands around the overly thin waist of the angel before him and drew the other close, his lips fighting for dominance as the angel melted into his arms, chest against chest.   
Finally, gasping for breath, the two drew back, foreheads touching as they gazed into one another’s eyes.

“I wanted to show my affection,” the angel breathed.

The demon couldn’t help it. He laughed. 

Soon both were laughing, tears falling from their eyes and bodies shaking with an unidentified emotion. They were happy, they were confused, they were scared, and yet in that single moment, neither really worried about what they had just done; neither considered the consequences of such an encounter. In their eyes, they had merely expressed mutual joy in the bond they had formed with one another; an unlikely friendship between two immortal beings.

~~*GUARDIANS OF EARTH*~~

So it was, when the day came that the lemur, who had been sent a fiery warning by Hell, whispered words of temptation into the ears of the young female, a certain angel felt oddly deceived. When the angelic guardians of Eden were recalled to heaven and the humans were banished out into the savage wilderness, there on the surface of an abandoned barrier, the angel began to weep.

“I didn’t know this would happen,” the demon whispered as the lemur came to rest by the angel’s side.

“What did you think would happen?!” the other snapped. “That they could break gods law and just… just…”

The demon sighed, snapped his fingers, and his form changed back into that of a human. His human form was quite attractive, though he would never dare to believe himself nearly as beautiful as the angel. Instead, whereas the angel was almost too thin, the demon on the other hand was well-built, not truly heavy, but bulky. His hair stuck out in wisps of white, the texture almost cloudlike. Cutting through the white strands was a single black streak that stood out and gave his pale face a much more mature and distinctive appearance. 

His green sharp eyes studied the angel beside him with a carefully crafted blank visage. On the inside, he felt an odd, almost stabbing pain through the center of his chest, but he didn’t understand what it meant, so he thought nothing of it.

The angel wiped his tears, arms wrapped around himself. His golden wings, which the demon felt suited the angel perfectly, were wrapped around his body almost like a shield.

‘Against me,’ the demon suddenly realized. He was saddened by this revelation.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, with an urge to reach out and comfort. One he deemed best to ignore. 

“You’re a demon,” the other sniffed, “you can’t be sorry.”

The demon flinched at the harsh words, so unlike the angel.

The two stood there for a time, watching the humans from afar, silent and still. They were uncertain what to say. 

What could be said? after such a betrayal. 

A sudden clap of thunder had both angel and demon jumping in fright, the sky sending down a shower of what seemed to be cold liquid. 

The demon was rightfully bewildered when the one of the angel’s golden wings suddenly rose above him in effort to safeguard. 

Curious, the demon tempted to lean out and catch the others eye, but the angel refused to face him. 

“Thank you,” he responded instead.

“Mm,” the angel hummed, arms still crossed defensively. His other wing remained curled around his body, more for comfort than any true attempt at security. 

“I mean it, Angel,” the demon replied, “I betrayed you, yet you’re protecting me. Why?”

The angel looked up, the wetness of the sky masking his tears. 

“I wonder,” was all he muttered in reply.


	3. The Burial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Death is part of Life,” a familiar voice spoke.  
> Arielle turned to his sibling. His eyes moist with unshed tears.   
> “Azrael.”

Arielle was there when Cain killed Able. Arielle was there when Eve passed away. Arielle was also there, when Adam too, finally drew his last breath. 

Kneeling before the wrapped body of the human he had once found so greatly fascinating, all the angel felt now was pain. Pain and unbearable loneliness. 

“Death is part of Life,” a familiar voice spoke.

Arielle turned to his sibling. His eyes moist with unshed tears. 

“Azrael.”

“His soul has moved on brother,” Azrael spoke flatly. “So, should you.”

With those words, the angel of death vanished.

Arielle continued to kneel there by the body as the mourners cried all around him. No one could see the poor angel, still kneeling by the side of his human. No one save for the demon who looked on in dismal silence from afar. 

The angel and demon had not spoken since that day upon the wall, and even now, hundreds of years later, the demon knew better than to attempt such a thing at a time such as this. 

Sighing in acceptance of what could not be, the demon turned and walked off into the sands. Had he stayed, he would have witnessed the arrival of another angel, a recognizable Archangel, and perhaps would have gained some insight into the red-haired angel’s identity. After all, Azrael was expected on a day such as this, but the Archangel Uriel was not and would have drawn undue attention. However, this was not the case. 

“I have come to perform last rights, as per the word of our Lord.”

Arielle raised his head and met the eyes of another of his elder siblings, Uriel. With a knowing look, the elder joined the younger upon the sands.

“I heard from Azrael that you were here,” the older angel explained, “Mother does want me to give Adam the proper sendoff, but… I know you’ve been here on Earth watching over him and his bloodline these past centuries. I felt it only appropriate then, that I be the one to perform this act alongside you, considering the garden had been my duty to protect. My duty to defend.”

Arielle sniffed, but remained silent. Uriel sighed.

“I know you loved the garden, little brother. I am sorry I failed in my duty to protect your sanctuary.”

“No,” Arielle shook his head, “it was not your fault, Uriel. The demon…”

Uriel’s expression darkened considerably. 

“Indeed, the demon played his part, but…” the Archangel of Verse shrugged, “I too am to blame. I closed myself off from the world, from my duty. From you, Arielle. Can you forgive me?”

Arielle sobbed, wiping more tears from his eyes as he attempted to control his churning emotions. 

“Nothing to forgive brother. I too am to blame,” Arielle admitted, his voice rough. “It was I that had ample opportunity to stop the demon before he could act, but I… I thought better of him. I trusted him.”

Uriel frowned, but said nothing. His youngest sibling was obviously now fully made aware that demons can’t ever be trusted, no need to beat him over the head with it.

“Lesson learned,” Uriel said instead.

“Hard lesson,” Arielle nodded in agreement.

The two sat in silence for a time before Uriel finally stood. With raised hands, he performed the blessing given to him by god especially for this moment in memory of Adam, the first man amongst humans. Then, when the words finally stalled and the strange cloud over the grave seemed to clear, the Archangel stepped back and turned to his much younger brother.

“I wanted to see you, Arielle, but I also come with a message from Mother.”

Arielle blinked, standing in respect of such an honor. Their mother rarely spoke to them anymore, so for her to send a message outside of Metatron, it was a rare treat indeed. 

“You are to remain here on Earth as heaven’s representative, Arielle. Your job will be to spread blessings amongst the humans, to govern and defend the earth as you were created to, and you are to await special orders from Gabriel concerning priority missions. Also… and this is important brother, you are to destroy any forces of Hell you find lurking amongst the humans. I hear Hell is sending a representative up top to reap chaos and disorder. If you see it, do not hesitate to destroy it before it destroys you.”

Arielle gulped as his brother gently placed a reassuring hand upon his shoulder.

“Rest easy and…” Uriel smiled, “have a bit of fun while your down here as well, little brother. God knows we could all use some.”

Ruffling the others hair with affection, Uriel vanished back to whence he came.

“Fun… right,” Arielle sighed and started walking in no particular direction.


	4. The Ark

Arielle stood near an old wooden fence, his eyes watching the humans from a safe distance. Though he looked at peace on the outside to any who might be observing, on the inside his chest burned and his stomach ached. Confusion, sorrow, and begrudging acceptance spun within his mind. He knew why god was about to do what She was going to do, but… he hated the thought. All those human lives, even the children. Especially the children. Gone, as though they had never been. Extinguished. 

“Fancy running into you here!”

Arielle turned and stared blankly at the unexpected arrival. The demon, whom he had only seen in passing since the garden, now stood a mere three feet from him. His hair, still the usual white curls with a strand of rogue black, looked even softer than before. And his eyes… those familiar poison-green-apple eyes. 

The angel turned away through sheer force of will. “What do you want?” 

The demon hummed and stepped up beside him. 

Despite that Arielle had been ordered to smite all forces of Hell he came across, he found himself unable to even consider the idea when it came to this particular villain. 

“It’s been ages, my dear angel. Surely you still don’t hold the past against me?”

Arielle hissed, his hidden draconic traits suddenly making an appearance. 

Not many knew that like demons whose demonic forms took on an actual beastly appearance, some angels also have a bestial trait. 

Arielle’s bestial form was that of a dragon, but he kept those traits deeply hidden. The only other archangel who had such a trait was Raphael, whose form was that of a serpent.   
If Arielle were forced to admit why he kept those traits hidden, he would undoubtedly tell you it was the dang hiss. It made him sound slow, and while angels were divine, they weren’t always kind. Raphael’s words often had the same odd inflection, that of a hissing S sound, but the older seraph hid it better than his youngest sibling. As for the other angels who had such a form, no other had a reptilian one. 

“Hold it againsssssst you?! I detessssst you for what you did! You…they… it’s all your fault! They wouldn’t have died… if…if you had just…” the angel’s voice faded out, eyes closing to calm himself down. “Why did you do it, huh demon, why?” 

Something within the demon shattered at the look. It was not an expression he ever wished to see upon the angels face again. Such raw agony and deep hurt after unintended betrayal.

“I’m so sorry, my dear,” the demon whispered, his stubby fingers gently wiping away the angel’s tears. “I truly, truly am, but… when Hell says jump...” He huffed a bitter laugh. “…You ask how high.”

The angel was silent, but his pale and shaking fingers wrapped around the demon’s, when he took in the others own pained expression.

The demon whimpered at the touch, raising the angel’s hand to carefully nuzzle it with his cheek and lips. It had been such a long time since he had felt such a kindness. 

“You know,” the angel suddenly whispered, “I never did ask your name.”

The demon stood there; the angel’s hand still pressed up against the demon’s cheek. He was fearful of moving, not wanting to break the contact between them, not wanting the angel to realize what it was he was touching. 

“Aziron,” he choked, “My name, it’s Aziron.”

“Aziron,” the angel smiled, making the demon’s heart flutter. “It suits you.”

Gaping openly and knowing he was probably a bright shade of red, the demon coughed and cleared his throat, reluctantly releasing the others hand. 

“Yes, well… I never got your name either, Angel.”

“Oh, its…” Arielle suddenly froze. 

Would the demon hate him? Would he fear him? If he knew that Arielle was an Archangel and one of the seven great Princes of Heaven. 

“Uh…” He looked around and noticed a black bird circling in the sky above them. “Crow…ley, yeah, my name, its Crowley.”

“Crowley,” Aziron tested, his smile genuine. “Charming. Not very angelic though, is it?”

The angel met his eyes and a look of understanding passed between them. Aziron wouldn’t ask and the newly deemed Crowley was ever so grateful for that small show of trust. 

Perhaps demons can’t be trusted, but maybe Aziron can. Afterall, what sort of demon apologizes to an angel?

“So, what is all this then?” the demon asked, waving his hand out towards the mass of people and the wooden construct in the distance. 

The angel allowed the change in subject, but his smile lost a bit of its light. 

“Ah, that.”

The angel’s tone was grim and Aziron felt himself frowning because of it. As the angel explained god’s plan, that frown only deepened. 

“Even the children?”

“Yeah… even them.”

“So that’s it then. Some heavenly angels who can’t keep their efforts in their pants make a mess of things and it’s the humans who must suffer the consequences. Not very merciful if you ask me.”

Crowley hummed, but neither did he agree nor disagree with that statement.

“She said she would be sending a promise, something called a… rain bow?” The angel shrugged. “A sign for the humans to know that she won’t ever do this again.”

“Oh, that’s bloody kind of her.” the demon spat sarcastically, “I’m sure all these humans here will really appreciate that promise as they drown to their deaths.”

Crowley was silent, a weight so heavy it seemed almost tangible now resting upon his shoulders.

“It’s ineffable,” was all the angel could say. 

“Ineffable,” the demon repeated, his face wrinkling with distaste, but he said nothing more on the subject. 

After a few more minutes of standing there, thunder began to rumble in the distance. 

“Come along then, my dear,” the demon muttered, his hand outstretched. 

He left it there, reaching half-way between them in a show of humble offering. 

“You can do nothing more, Crowley. As you said, the plan is ineffable and we… well, life is a stage and we are merely players.”

The angel titled his head curiously. “Where did you hear that from?”

“Don’t know, but I quite like it,” the demon shrugged with a grin. “Anyways, join me? I do believe I know a rather pleasant little village on the other side of the mountains that makes a mean roasted pig on a spout.” 

The demon grinned before suddenly faltering, as though realizing who it was that he was offering such a thing to. 

“Err, that is… unless you don’t… I mean I know you don’t really… but then maybe… I don’t want to assume that…. You know what, I can just…”

Like a time not so long ago, the demon’s nervous ramble was brought to a dead stop. This time, due to the sudden placement of a soft cool hand now cradled delicately within his own outstretched one. 

“I would like that,” the angel smiled.

“Right,” the demon breathed; his eyes locked on those gorgeous sunset eyes. Lips suddenly dry, he licked them and froze when he noticed the angel eyeing his mouth almost hungrily. “Dear?”

With slow and deliberate movements, made to allow the demon time to retreat should he wish it, the angel reached up and cupped the demons jaw.

“I forgive you,” Crowley whispered, eyes meeting poison green. “I forgive you, Aziron.”

Aziron couldn’t stop himself as he dove forward and captured moist lips with his own rather dry ones. Like before, he felt himself getting lost in the feeling that was Crowley. He deepened the kiss, his arms wrapping around the angel almost possessively as the other leaned into the embrace. Their forms fitting together as though they were made to.   
Pulling back, albeit reluctantly after a few precious moments, the demon studied his angel with wary hope.

“Does this mean that you…”

“I care,” the angel confirmed, his expression serious and echoing a time long past. “I always have, Aziron. I won’t say you didn’t hurt me in the garden, but…” The angel took a deep breath, expression earnest. “I care about you. I don’t know why. I shouldn’t… not really. You’re a demon and I am an angel, but… but I do.”

Aziron reached out and clutched the angel’s hands to his chest, a strange warmth filling him at the angel’s lack of resistance against his demonic touch. 

“And I for you, my dear,” his voice broke as he leaned down and kissed the angel’s fingers one at a time before looking up again.

Despite the rain that had begun to pour down upon them, neither supernatural being seemed to notice. “Do you think it would be considered ineffable if… I don’t know… a few human children found themselves relocated halfway across the continent?”

Crowley sucked in a breath, his eyes warm. “Oh Undoubtedly, for a demon such as yourself to be here at this moment in time, it’s all completely,” he smiled and whispered, “ineffable.”


	5. Sodom and Gomorrah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley had leaned in while they were walking down the middle of the street in Sodom, his lips meeting the other’s teasingly without warning.   
> Crowley smirked at the demon’s glare which was rather ineffective, considering the blush now rapidly rising in its place.

Perhaps heaven would have had an issue with an angel being so close with a demon, but they hadn’t a clue because Arielle made it a point never to tell them. Oh, he knew. He knew that if his relationship with the demon was discovered, it could result in a harsh punishment, perhaps even his own fall from glory, but… when in the presence of the demon that he had come to find was his only true source of solace, he found it a rather trivial thing.

Aziron on the other hand, worried enough for the both of them. Since the day they made up and saved a bunch of kids during the flood, the demon had seemed a mess of nerves. He only ever calmed when the two were alone, cuddled close in the security of their home.

“Angel,” the demon hissed in warning. 

Crowley had leaned in while they were walking down the middle of the street in Sodom, his lips meeting the other’s teasingly without warning. 

Crowley smirked at the demon’s glare which was rather ineffective, considering the blush now rapidly rising in its place. 

The angel had been doing that a lot more of that since the events at Mesopotamia. It was as though Crowley had found a new purpose in life and with it, he had become more cheerful, even teasing towards not only the demon but the humans as well. Aziron adored his angel’s love for humanity, but Aziron had to admit, sometimes it made him jealous. 

It was like drawing a hoard of moths to a very bright flame; everyone seemed to want to be near the angel. His presence was like a soothing balm against a world brimming with hurt, and the humans seemed intuitively drawn because of it, often pulling the angel’s attention away from Aziron. While the demon disliked those moments, there were other’s moments such as now, that made him even more uneasy. 

As much as he had come to adore the red-haired angel, his angel, he knew the risks that came with such affection for a being who was, officially by Hell standards, his sworn adversary. 

“You should be more careful, my dear.” He told the other, dragging them into the shadows. “If either of our sides were to see such a thing…”

“Yes, yes. I know. Not so easy to try and explain to the higher ups. You’ve told me, again and again, Az.”

“Obviously, you didn’t hear it the first several times I warned you against public displays of affection,” Aziron muttered darkly.

The angel just smiled, eyes alight with a teasing warmth. 

“They should come up with a simpler term for that, don’t you think? PDA or something of the like.” 

The demon rolled his eyes, his entire body heaving a heavily put-upon sigh. “That’s ridiculous. Who would ever call it that?”

The angel shrugged, his hand still clasping the demons now swung back and forth between them as they walked.

“So,” the red head started merrily, ignoring his boyfriend’s glances towards their hands. “Where to go for lunch, my sweet?”

Aziron blushed again at the new term of endearment from his angel. After several hundred years on Earth, the two had come to understand that kisses and touches of affection meant more than just ‘caring’ for one another. Despite now knowing this, Crowley had continued to act as he always had towards Aziron and the demon couldn’t help but feel a tad sappy.

Realizing Crowley was still waiting on an answer to his query, Aziron pushed his emotions down and considered the question more carefully. 

Of the two of them, Aziron loved the human’s creativity when it came to food the most, though he did convince Crowley to take a bite now and again. Therefore, where they went for lunch was important to Aziron. Only the best for himself and his angel, after all.

“What would you say to that little market down yonder? They sell lots of fresh vegetables and fish. I could perhaps whip us up something in the comfort of our own home.”

Yes, the angel and demon shared a home. They just were careful not to make it too obvious. The angel always going in through the front and the demon through the back. 

“That sounds wonderful, my sweet,” Crowley beamed. 

Aziron nodded, ears pink as the two set off towards the market. 

It was a nice day, not too hot yet not cool. Days like this reminded Arielle of the garden, with its sunny warmth yet soothing breeze. He always felt more alive when outdoors.   
Granted, he had come to enjoy sleeping, but when not doing that, being outside and walking amongst the people and nature was almost therapeutic.   
Earth had a certain energy about it and that energy always seemed to buzz more pointedly when Crowley focused in on the feeling. As though the Earth itself were trying to reach out and be one with the angel, wrapping him around him like a cloak of wild unharnessed power. 

It was a sudden shift in that energy around him that had Crowley stopping cold in the middle of the street.

“My dear, what is it?” Aziron questioned, concerned, when he noticed the other was no longer by his side. 

“Hide,” The angel suddenly gasped, hands pushing the demon into a nearby alleyway. 

“Wha-” the demon started to protest.

A familiar aura had him ducking down in silence as an angel suddenly materialized right where the demon had been previously standing.   
In hiding, Aziron worked to conceal his presence as Crowley turned in greeting; a wide and very fake smile slipping across his pale features. 

“Sandalphon, I was just thinking about all of you up there in the heavens.”

The angel, apparently named Sandalphon, sneered at Crowley. He seemed to be looking down on the smaller angel as though they were a bug unworthy of his time. 

“I was ordered to deliver a message.”

“Yes?” Crowley asked, still forcing a grin. “And what is the message, little brother?”

Sandalphon glared at the other, gritting his teeth as he spoke, as though the last thing in the world he wished to do was speak one-on-one with Arielle.

“Michael and Gabriel will be coming to fulfill a command given by god tomorrow morning. With Raphael away, you are to accompany them as the healer for a human known as Abraham and his wife, Sarah. They will explain more at that time.”

“Right, yes…” Arielle frowned, not at all happy. 

This entire time he had been earth, no significant missions had been sent his way. This was the first, and he wasn’t looking forward to knowing why this human had been selected as a priority. Noah had been a priority, though luckily one that hadn’t been Arielle’s task. Still, bad things tended to happen nonetheless when specific humans are chosen. 

When Arielle looked back up, Sandalphon was already gone and Aziron was cautiously heading in his direction. 

“That was unexpected. What did he want?”

“Digging for information now, Aziron?” Crowley weakly teased.

“Are you okay, my dear?” Aziron asked instead, reaching out and brushing a soothing touch over the other’s arm. 

“I don’t know.” Crowley attempted to smile, but it came out more like a wince. “Guess we’ll see.”

“Right,” The demon suddenly forced a grin, his hand slipping around the angel’s thin waist. “I know what will cheer you up! A nice, satisfying meal. Come along my dear, I have so many ideas for this! You know, I once…”

As the demon rambled on, Arielle couldn’t help but feel a shiver of anxiety. Something bad was going to happen, he just knew it. 

~~*GUARDIANS OF EARTH*~~

Unfortunately, his ill feeling was spot on.   
The following morning, Arielle accompanied two of his eldest siblings to meet the human known as Abraham. There, he healed Abraham who had been circumcised and was still bleeding. He also blessed Sarah with the ability to bear children, all in the name of the Lord.   
And then, what Arielle had been dreading was put into motion. 

Sodom and Gomorrah, two cities in the land of Canaan were to be destroyed through fire and brimstone that night, with no one left alive. It was only through the pleas of Abraham to god for mercy, that his nephew Lot and his family, were to be saved from destruction.   
Sodom, the same city where he and his demon lived. Where Aziron still was.

Arielle watched with trepidation as the sky darkened overhead.   
From a distance, the angel could see Gabriel leading Lot and his family out of the city. From a distance, he could see Uriel calling down the flames of the Lord. From a distance, he could see Michael standing on a hill overlooking the destruction without a single ounce of compassion, so unlike the eldest, so… wrong. 

Azrael was also busy that night, sweeping through the city streets, collecting, and guiding lost souls to their final destination.   
Everyone was so wrapped up in themselves and their duties, that no one noticed the youngest, Arielle, sprinting through the ash covered alleyways with lungs heaving as he searched high and low for any sign of his demon. He could sense the panicking aura of Aziron. His sweet, darling demon who was no doubt fighting desperately to save as much of their home as possible.

Aziron was always a bit too wrapped up in earthly materials, but then that was to be expected from a demon who lusted after knowledge and who seemed to pride himself on his self-made, high-class status. 

“Aziron!” Arielle shouted, coughing from the smoke. It couldn’t hurt him, but it did tickle his throat a bit. “Az?!” He tried again. 

“Crowley!” Came the faint response from an ample distance away.

The angel darted down an abandoned street, rushing past the screams coming from within burning buildings. He wanted to stop and help those poor souls, but he knew he couldn’t. Right now, he had only one being he was determined to save, and everything else came second. 

Even heaven? his mind seemed to whisper. 

Arielle wasn’t certain how to answer that stray voice.   
Pushing the thought away to the back of his mind for later contemplation, he rushed through a burning garden and out the back of a hastily abandoned shop.  
There he found his demon, now in lemur form, wrapped around and sheltering a small sack of scrolls as flames began to pour in from all directions. The small lemur was curled up, eyes scrunched shut in fear of the flames; his breathing ragged from the smoke. 

Holy flames formed from Heaven’s wrath, Crowley realized in horror. The smoke was probably toxic to his poor demon! 

“Reckless, stupid idiot!” Crowley grunted as he pulled the somewhat lethargic lemur into his arms, along with the small bag of scrolls. Arielle’s golden wings snapped out and wrapped around the other in an attempt to offer him any form of shelter from the flames that he could give. 

One touch from such a flame and Aziron would have been destroyed. Not discorporated, but truly gone. The very thought was inconceivable to the angel, so he strived not to consider the possibility as he made his way out of the city. 

Finally, the two sat up on a distant hillside, as far from the city and the other angels as they could get. There, Aziron and Arielle clutched one another. Aziron, still in lemur form, his small heart pounding away, coughed miserably as he attempted to clear the tainted smoke from his lungs. He sat in his angel’s lap, eyes on the city below, and grieved for the life they had led amongst the humans. It was almost like Mesopotamia all over again. Such destruction, such loss. 

“I’m so sorry, my sweet” Crowley whispered.

Aziron turned, startled by the words. 

“It’s not your fault, my dear,” he rasped, “You have nothing to be sorry for.”

Crowley sniffed, eyes overflowing with emotion. 

My angel truly is a crybaby, Aziron thought fondly. 

The demon reached up and gently swept the tears away with a brush of his fur before nuzzling into his darling’s neck. The lemur’s wet cold nose brushing a sensitive area making the angel flinch and huff a small laugh when it tickled his skin. 

“It’s alright, my dear one,” The demon whispered again, fingers stroking the other softly. “It will all be alright.”

The demon wasn’t certain who he was comforting more with his words, but he knew it wasn’t a lie. He would never lie to his angel. Not now, not ever. So long as they were together, the demon was certain all would be well.


	6. The Riverbank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His long, beautiful, fiery red curls laid untamed across bare shoulders as he bathed, eyes closed in contentment. His upper body soaked up the deserts natural heat as he allowed cool water to drip down from his hands as he rubbed them gently across sun-kissed skin.

Years passed and no new priority missions came for Arielle. Aziron, on the other hand, was nearly always on a mission from Hell now days. It was as though after the destruction of Sodom and Gomorrah, Hell felt they could no longer sit on the sidelines and were trying to make up for lost time. It made both of them a bit disheartened to be away from one another so many months at a time, but they met up when they could, and that was all they could ever ask for. 

It was not until a random hour on a random day when Crowley was at the river, that he heard from his siblings after many a decade had passed. 

His long, beautiful, fiery red curls laid untamed across bare shoulders as he bathed, eyes closed in contentment. His upper body soaked up the deserts natural heat as he allowed cool water to drip down from his hands as he rubbed them gently across sun-kissed skin. The river reached just above his bare hips from where he waded, hiding his nakedness, yet keeping him cool enough not to overheat. As a dragon, sometimes he enjoyed taking a dip in his more bestial form, but today was not one of those days. So, he relaxed into the soft embrace of the river as a human and thought nothing could possibly disturb him from such utter serenity. 

He was wrong.

A sudden clearing of the throat from across the riverbank drew his attention and he turned, blinking, when he found himself eye to eye with two openly gaping angels. Well okay, Sandalphon was openly gaping. Gabriel looked… a bit amused, which normally would have made Arielle smile if not for the sudden disgusted look on the face of the angel standing behind his sibling. 

Arielle didn’t know why Sandalphon hated him so much, but he did, and the other never made much of an attempt to conceal that hate. Everyone else in heaven seemed oblivious to it though, so Crowley tried not to let it get to him, thinking perhaps he was only reading into things. 

“Arielle,” Gabriel greeted warmly.

Arielle smiled at his brother while Sandalphon studied him, eyes raking over the smaller archangel’s form with… huh, that was weird. Arielle wasn’t certain what that emotion was on the other angel’s face, but as suddenly as it appeared, it was gone again. 

“What are you doing out here, brother?” Gabriel questioned him, as the younger began to wade toward the banks. Arielle didn’t feel like shouting his responses. 

Carefully considering his brother’s question, he wondered how best to explain. He knew the other angels didn’t know earth like he did, so they may not understand human terms. 

“It’s sort of like grooming. I wanted to… preen myself, of the lands dust.”

“Hmm,” Gabriel was silently contemplating that notion while Arielle shivered upon stepping onto dry land. The wind’s touch was a familiar caress against his damp skin.   
The leering gaze of Sandalphon upon his bare body made Crowley suddenly a bit self-conscious. 

Snapping his fingers, he was abruptly clothed and feeling much less vulnerable for some reason. It was not uncommon for angels to be open with one another. Their bodies were nothing to be lusted after in the heaven’s above and it wasn’t as though they had a true gender, nothing that the humans referred to as a sex at least, so it was merely smooth skin down there. 

Only with Aziron had Crowley ever felt a trickle of interest in trying such a thing on; but being there with Sandalphon while laid bare like that, it had made Arielle notably uncomfortable for a reason he couldn’t yet explain. 

“Well, I apologize for dropping in on you while you were, err, grooming, but I have a mission for you Arielle.”

“What mission, brother?” he asked as turned to collect his small bag of things lying out upon the sand.

“There is a young man not far from here named Jacob, the grandson of Abraham and the son of Isaac. We would like you to meet the boy, talk with him, and convince him to walk in the way of our Lord.”

“Convince how?” Arielle questioned, but when he turned, his brother and Sandalphon both had already vanished. 

“Goodbye to you to,” he muttered sarcastically. 

Sighing, the angel hoisted his bag over his shoulder and started out again, into the desert.


	7. Coat of Colors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When that beautiful coat was finally finished, the boy took it, wore it, and allowed his brilliance to shine alongside it. Joseph, this beautiful soul that Arielle found himself strangely attached to, glowed with heavenly light and Crowley thought surely, this child will live a life filled with wonderous tranquility.

Crowley had spent some time with Jacob during his youth, teaching him the words of their Lord and guiding him on what to do and how best to approach various situations. It had taken time, the boy had been quite stubborn and had even wrestled with Crowley in attempt to deny god’s will, but now the boy was finally well on his way toward success. So, Crowley departed, though never truly far away from the human he had come to adore. 

He had watched from a distance as Jacob’s family grew and he continued watching with great happiness when Jacob had multiple sons, one after the other, between his wife Leah and both of his wives’ handmaidens. 

Only Jacob’s beloved Rachel showed no sign of conception. So, one night, when the family was deep asleep, the angel Arielle walked into the camp and laid a blessing upon the woman. Sure enough, nine months later, a beautiful, healthy baby boy was born whom Jacob named Joseph. 

The child was intelligent, handsome, brave, and above all, blessed. God was pleased with the babe and gifted the child with prophetic vision. 

Arielle did what he could to make those visions more easily processed by a child’s brain, making the prophecies far more colorful and fun in the boy’s memory and easier to describe to others. Like any child, specifically one who did not yet understand the severity behind his divine gift, it was as though each night was a new chapter within a storybook and he enjoyed it immensely. The only difference being those stories and his dreams, was that they would, one day, bear fruit. 

When Joseph’s mother began to make the boy a coat, Arielle suddenly had a dash of inspiration. Knowing that each stitch was made with intense love by the child’s mother, he added his own love for the child, whom he had helped bring to conception, by gifting the boy with a world of color. Much like his dreams, Arielle made the coat shine with a vast array of hues, most of which were yet unknown by humans.

When that beautiful coat was finally finished, the boy took it, wore it, and allowed his brilliance to shine alongside it. Joseph, this beautiful soul that Arielle found himself strangely attached to, glowed with heavenly light and Crowley thought surely, this child will live a life filled with wonderous tranquility.

A few years later, Arielle decided as he watched that same child be sold by his own brothers into slavery, that he no longer wished to hope, because hope seemed to only bring about severe heartache.


	8. The Staff of Moses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> because if Raphael fell… that meant… had he fallen when Samael had? Because if that was the case, Michael lied.   
> Gabriel lied.   
> Uriel lied.   
> Azrael, well he didn’t lie, but he never said a word in argument.

Aziron stared down at Egypt from on high, his blue eyes narrowed in disgust. Not at the people, no, but at the circumstances that had brought him here. The pharaoh has ordered the death of every firstborn Israelite child, an affair that not even Hell would have ordered done. Humans were truly capable of such great evils.

Not far from the demon who was watching from up high upon an overstretch of rock, Crowley knelt beside a wicker basket where a small baby had been placed. The mother kissed the child’s head with hope tinged sorrow, and then with a final act of absolute love, she pushed the basket out into the Nile river, away from Egypt’s streets running red with blood.

“You’re doing the right thing,” the angel assured the woman who could only nod, teary eyed and silent. “I will watch over him and will send word when I know he is safe.”

“Thank you again for helping me escape those soldiers,” the woman turned to the angel. 

In her human perspective, the Israelite mother thought she was speaking to another Israelite woman, no different than herself.

“Of course,” the angel stated, dismissing her thanks. “I wanted to help.”

With a final look towards the river, the mother wandered off, back towards the city with a heavy heart. 

“I’m tired, Aziron,” the angel spoke, knowing his demon was listening in. “I want to sleep for a while after this.”

“Of course, my dear,” the demon agreed, suddenly appearing at his side. “Whenever you wish, my darling.”

Crowley sighed and turned back towards the river. 

“That child is chosen,” he whispered out loud. 

Both demon and angel knew what that usually meant, and both were filled with resignation. The plan was ineffable and therefore, even if they wanted to, it couldn’t be stopped. Not by them. Not by anyone. 

Sure enough, as soon as the child was safe, surprisingly within the arms of the Egyptian palace princess, Crowley laid down in their shared home and placed himself into a deep sleep. Aziron kept watch during this time, his heart aching for his angel who was so emotionally hurt by the death of so many innocent children.

The years passed and Egypt continued without much change. The babe, named Moses, was raised by his biological mother within the palace of the pharaoh. This was a miracle from Crowley for the woman’s sake, as much as the child’s. Therefore, it came as a surprise when word reached the demon that Moses had murdered a guard, a cruel handler, who had been whipping a poor, old, Israelite man to death. As much as he delighted in the event, he knew his Angel would be saddened by the death and the boy’s fate, as it continued to play out, not unlike every other human chosen by god. 

Aziron tried to stay by the side of his beloved as much as possible, but on occasion he went for walks through the city, his dress and appearance, that of any noble Egyptian male. It was during one of these walks that a heavenly presence descended into the home where Crowley laid sleeping. 

Sandalphon was many things. He was an angel who had been promoted in the heavens, an extremely rare case, and therefore he was highly respected amongst the lesser angels. He was also an ethereal being with a hate for all things demonic, a love for unique holy items, and has a somewhat obsessive nature when it comes to mysteries he has yet to unravel. 

He enjoyed knowing about anything and everything he could pry apart and study, often seeking out angelic artifacts in order to better understand their purpose and the reason behind their creation. Therefore, Arielle was often at the center of his thoughts. 

At first, Sandalphon had loathed the angel who dared mourn those who had fallen, yet after seeing him at the river bathing, an angel who took part in such strange human habits, he felt himself become oddly mystified by the other. 

It made Sandalphon want to study and take the older ethereal being apart, piece by piece, to see what the reason was truly -the purpose, was- behind his having been created. 

So, standing there and looking down at the angel who was by all rights, unconscious, he felt himself hesitate mid motion to wake him. He rarely saw the other without his guard up and so he took this opportunity to study and examine this enigma up close. 

Though angels did not normally desire other angels sexually, they did notice beauty, and Sandalphon found himself grudgingly admitting that Arielle was indeed, very beautiful. His sun-spotted skin layered with freckles which were the patterns of stars he had once helped to create. His hair, waves upon waves of the purest red. His body, muscular, lean, and yet wonderfully curvaceous. His lips, a pale pink, plump and moist. His fingers, long and slender, and dainty despite it all. His feet, a tad long for his height, but much like his hands, petite in appearance. His entire form gave off a feeling of delicacy, despite his inner power and strength. A truly ravishing sight for any being, human or otherwise.

Leaning down, Sandalphon found himself curious about what the other’s skin might feel like. Would it be as soft and smooth as what it appeared? Would it be rough and dry beneath his fingers?

With a careful touch, he ran his fingertips over the expanse of the others cheek and was surprised when Arielle leaned into his touch, a gentle smile flickering over his face. 

“Az…” the angel whispered.

Az? Was that the name of a human Arielle had met here in Egypt? Curious, but not overly so, he continued his ‘examination’. With a heartbeat that had slowed to almost nothing, he hesitated only a mere second before pressing his fingers against soft lips. The other archangel’s lips and skin were smooth beneath his touch and he found himself wanting to feel more of this mysterious creature. 

With a slight pressure, he pushed his finger into the other’s mouth and nearly jumped when Arielle’s tongue flicked out and over its tip. 

The sensation was new and Sandalphon stepped back, his finger raised away from his body as he stared at where the saliva of the other now laid. A strange and unknown emotion began to burn within him. 

He wanted more. 

With eyes narrowed, he reached out once more and used the same finger again to swipe across the expanse of Arielle’s mouth who hummed and rolled further onto his side as Sandalphon’s finger caressed the moist inner layer of his lip. Once again, a tongue darted out at the feeling of something being pushed into his mouth. 

A sudden thought struck Sandalphon, and suddenly hot beneath the collar, he bent down and pressed his own lips against Arielle’s, his own tongue diving in for a taste.   
The motion of Arielle unconsciously sucking his tongue in when it penetrated the others mouth had him dropping to his knees, eyes closing unbeknownst to him with a sudden force of lust. He would have perhaps continued trying push the limits of this encounter had Arielle not suddenly groaned and seemed to be waking up. 

Pulling back, Sandalphon hurriedly rose to his feet and hid his hands behind his back as he watched the other with a cold façade. When those brilliant, beautiful eyes flickered open, Sandalphon found himself trembling the slightest bit as the other blinked and stared up at him in surprise. 

“Sandalphon? What are you doing here?”

“Oh, Arielle, I was about to wake you. I was sent here with a message from Metatron. You are to seek out the human Moses and safeguard him. Assure all miracles are done in accordance with the will of god.”

“Ah, okay.” Arielle sat up, feeling a bit dizzy from his long nap. “Anything else?”

“No, that is all.”

Sandalphon hesitated, but then with a blink of the eye, he was gone. 

Crowley frowned, an odd taste in his mouth as he stood and stretched. It was a strange dream he’d just had. He’d imagined Aziron kissing him. It had felt so real.   
The sudden opening of the back door had Crowley on guard until he sensed the demon’s aura.   
Aziron was surprised to walk in and see the angel awake, but quickly felt relief as he hurried to his darling friends’ side. 

“Awake already? I expected longer.”

“Sandalphon woke me.”

“Ah,” the demon frowned when he noticed Crowley looked a bit out of it. “Are you okay, my dear?”

“Hmm,” the angel hummed, meeting Azrion’s eyes, “yeah, just a strange, realistic dream. Anyways, I should probably head out sooner rather than later. I’m to meet Moses again and watch over him.”

“Shall I come with?” Aziron questioned.

“Probably shouldn’t. Heaven may be keeping a close eye on him and I wouldn’t want them to spot you.”

“I suppose you’re right,” though Aziron looked less than pleased by it. “Very well, I shall remain here. Be safe, my darling.”

Crowley smiled and reached up, gently caressing his demon as he pulled the other into a warm, genuine kiss. 

“You as well, my sweet.”

~~*GUARDIANS OF EARTH*~~

Months passed and Crowley watched over Moses, waiting for something divine to take place. He hadn’t been given instructions to interfere, so he stayed out of sight, watching in case he was needed, but never acting. 

So, it did not come as much of a surprise the day Moses found himself in a cave reeking with divine power. What was surprising was the unexpected appearance of, or at least the voice of, god herself, through a burning bush. 

Crowley knelt in the shadows as he watched the human argue with god. He was in awe of the human’s courage and was stunned when in response to his uncertainties, a familiar staff appeared before the man’s feet. 

Raphael’s staff. 

Crowley felt himself drop to the stone floor, a sharp ache deep within told him his eyes weren’t deceiving him. All this time he had been told Raphael was away, creating stars deep within the universe, needing to calm down after the fall out. 

Michael himself had said those exact words to Arielle, but… if Raphael’s staff was here, that meant… no. It couldn’t be. Raphael couldn’t have fallen. His sibling, his dearest sibling whom he’d always been the closest with outside of Samael. 

The very idea made him tremble in horror, because if Raphael fell… that meant… had he fallen when Samael had? Because if that was the case, Michael lied. 

Gabriel lied. 

Uriel lied. 

Azrael, well he didn’t lie, but he never said a word in argument. 

All this time, they had known the truth and what? They thought Arielle couldn’t handle it? To know that another of his beloved siblings, the second of the two he looked up to most of all, had fallen? Were they afraid Arielle would fall and follow them in their corruption?   
Because yeah… the idea was suddenly very appealing. If Samael and Raphael could fall, then what was stopping her from felling Arielle? He’d done so much worse than his siblings. 

He loved a demon for crying out loud!

Crowley blinked, stunned, from where he sat, still splayed out on the floor of the cave long after Moses had already left.   
He loved… a demon.   
He loved Aziron.   
He loved Aziron! 

With a silent cry of distress and need, he vanished from the shadows and appeared in the heart of their small little Egyptian home. 

The demon, who had been sitting in his usual chair and reading through a scroll by way of candlelight, jumped at the sudden appearance, before his eyes took in the distraught figure, now trembling horribly, on aching knees. 

“Crowley?” he was suddenly by the angel’s side, hands hovering but uncertain if the other was injured. He was afraid to touch him; afraid to harm him further if that was the case.

“Az-Azrion,” the angel croaked as he bent over, his arms wrapped around his middle as he cried. His body shook with barely restrained sobs. 

The demon had never seen his beloved like this in the near thousand years they’d been together. This was worse than when Aziron had tempted Eve. This pain, it was coming off the angel in waves of unadulterated agony.

“Crowley, my sweet boy, talk to me,” he begged, hands gently running through the other’s hair in a show of comfort. “Are you hurt, my darling?”

“N-No,” Crowley gulped, eyes scrunched tight. “I-I can’t… I can’t breathe…”

Aziron narrowed his gaze as he turned the angel in front of him. The other’s panicked breaths were coming fast. Too fast. 

“Breathe with me, Crowley. Calm down. In and out. In and out. Feel my hands grounding you, my dear.” Aziron squeezed the other, his fingers nearly bruising as he crushed the angel closer against his chest. “In and out. In and out. You hear my heartbeat? Focus and follow it. In and out, sweetheart. In and out.”

Slowly, the angel’s wheezing gasps slowed, and he was left whimpering and trembling in the arms of his demon.  
Nothing was said for a while as Aziron caressed the others hair, playing with the curls in an attempt to give himself something to do to keep from asking anything until Crowley calmed. Once the angel seemed slightly more stable, he drew back a bit, though made certain to keep his grip rather tight in case the other went back into a panic. 

“Can you explain what happened, my dear?”

Arielle hesitated. 

As much as he wanted to tell Aziron the truth, he still feared what his reaction might be when he found out that Crowley was actually an Archangel, and not just that, but the youngest of the seven heavenly princes; the original seven seraphim. 

So, he decided maybe only a portion of the truth would work for now. 

“Raphael…” he choked, the name sending him back into the ocean of sorrow he only just escaped from. 

“Easy dearest, in and out. You got it, in and out.” The demon rubbed his darling’s back gently. “What about the Archangel?”

“He fell,” Crowley whimpered brokenly, “Raph- he fell, Aziron. I didn’t even… they told me… and he… oh god, all this time… I had no idea… he…”

“Easy, Crowley,” Aziron gently rubbed up and down the arms of his sweet, sweet angel. 

He didn’t know the reason why this bit of news had hit Crowley so hard, but he could feel the pain of his beloved. Whoever Raphael was to Crowley, this news about his fall was important. The question was, why now? 

“I don’t understand, my dear,” Aziron admitted, “Are you saying you had no idea he had fallen?”

Arielle collapsed against the demon at those words. He knew the other hadn’t meant them as an accusation, but Crowley blamed himself for not knowing, and so the words stung hot and deep within his already aching soul. 

With a grimace at the fresh bout of pain he could feel pouring off his poor angel, Aziron wrapped the other in his arms and then re-wrapped Crowley within his wings. He blocked out the light and made certain the angel could only focus on him as he spoke.

“You’re not alone, my dear boy. I have you, sweetheart. You’re here with me. I know this news seems painful and I assume Raphael was close to you, but you didn’t make him fall, of this I am certain. You are far to gentle a soul to do such a thing. Therefore, do not blame yourself, Crowley, because I have a feeling he wouldn’t blame you either.”

“How do you know?” the angel sniffed.

Aziron hesitated. “Have I ever told you my former angelic name, Crowley?”

Crowley pulled back, eyes red and puffy, and Aziron wished to wrap him up again in his most comforting embrace, but this conversation was needed.

“No, I thought… well I assumed you had forgotten. That all demons had forgotten heaven.”

“I admit, some parts are rather fuzzy, but I never forgot who I once was, my dear. It was what made our fall to hell so very horrible. We remembered the love we felt in our very souls of a god that created us and then suddenly we were stripped of that love, abandoned and left to suffer. It was quite the punishment and one I would never wish on my worst enemy. Maybe.”

Crowley huffed a laugh at the word maybe but stayed silent as Aziron gently wiped his tears and continued to speak.

“My real name was Aziraphael. It has been translated in various earthly tongues as Oriel, Jeremiel, or Jerahmeel, but Aziraphael was the original heavenly enochian translation. It meant…”

“Of Raphael,” Crowley whispered, stunned.

“Indeed, my darling. Of Raphael was the meaning behind the translation of Aziraphael. I was in charge of heavenly manuscripts. A very me thing, don’t you think?”

Crowley snorted, nodding in agreement as he wiped his nose and continued to listen.

Aziron smiled at him gently, glad to see the pain receding some. 

“I was considered an advocate for the righteous, an orator of the divine court, hence the name Oriel. I was an overseer for the guardian angels under Raphael, but also assisted Uriel and Michael with what is probably the job of the angel you now call Metatron.”

“That sounds so very like you, Az,” Crowley hummed as he laid back against his demon’s shoulder, feeling the vibrations of his words as he spoke. 

“Quite, my dear, and I rather enjoyed it.”

“Did you know Raphael had fallen?” Crowley whispered.

Aziron hesitated. 

“I had my suspicions,” the demon admitted, “Honestly, there were so many of us that fell back then, I had no idea who had and had not made it into hell. I myself woke with a dozen other demons I hardly recognized as we climbed out of the sulfuric pits. If Raphael were amongst us, I wouldn’t have been shocked. He and Samael were very close up in heaven. I remember the Morningstar often dropping by to pull the Archangel away to go on walks and some such nonsense.”

Crowley hummed, imagining the two up in heaven, walking and talking as he had once seen them do. As he had once done with them.   
Heart aching, Crowley hurried to ask another question. 

“Did you ever meet the other of the seven?” 

Aziron was silent, thinking deeply, and Crowley let him as he felt himself wiggle down until his head was being cradled in his demon’s lap upon the floor. 

“I think once or twice maybe. As I said, I often worked under Michael and Uriel, so they were common faces. I think I met Gabriel once in the court room. There was rarely a need for court during that time, so I honestly performed very little orator duties. As I said, I only saw Samael in passing. As for the other two, Azrael was honestly a legend to most, but I think I saw him in person one time.”

“And Arielle?” Crowley questioned, trying to keep his voice from wavering. 

“Hmm…” Aziron frowned, trying to think back. 

Crowley knew he probably hadn’t met him in the past. He could remember the name of Aziraphael, but had personally never met the other angel. Back then, Arielle had been a bit busy, what with the earth, the stars, and his brothers. 

“No, I don’t believe I did. I heard about him of course, but I don’t think I ever really met the youngest.”

Crowley knew he shouldn’t, but curiosity got the better of him. 

“What did you hear about him?”

“Oh?” Aziron glanced down at Crowley in silent contemplation, his mind reeling back to another lifetime ago before speaking. “It’s all foggy mind you, but I believe I heard something about Arielle being a gentle soul with a legendary beauty. That’s all I really remember, other than his job as a warrior guardian, and a being with a unique set of abilities.”

The two sat in a comfortable silence as Aziron ran his hands through the others crimson strands before Crowley finally spoke.

“When I was with Moses, he argued with god that he was merely a human, weak and scared, and that Pharaoh wouldn’t listen to him. So, god granted him a staff to use, one that contains the power of the heavens to perform miracles with. That staff… it was Raphael’s.”

“I see,” Aziron muttered. “And you didn’t know he had fallen? I’m surprised that wasn’t big news throughout the heavens.”

“I had been told-” Crowley choked and Aziron rubbed soothing circles into his back before the angel could finally continue. “I had been told he was off in space, making stars, calming down, and…then they said…”

“They lied to you,” Aziron realized, his hands fisting at the realization. 

Crowley couldn’t stop the tears from spilling as he nodded and buried his head in the others leg. 

“That’s a sin,” Aziron muttered, “lying. To think heaven is flat out lying to their own angels.”

“I had asked,” Crowley whimpered, “I had asked about Raphael when I found him gone after the battle. Michael, Gabriel, Uriel… they had all responded that he would be back someday, that he just… needed to get away for a while. I was… I was hurt, but I understood the desire to flee, and so I went to the garden in attempt to do the same thing and…”

“You met me,” Aziron finished for him.

“Yeah,” Crowley laughed, the sound wet, “I met a fluffy little lemur who transformed my life.”

Aziron flicked the other for the comment, resulting in a weak giggle from his angel, but Aziron was pleased the other seemed calmer now. It made this final question of his a little more… hopeful.

“Angel.”

“Yeah?”

“Who were you, in heaven?”

Crowley sat up. His eyes wide as he stared at the other. It had been an unspoken agreement not to ask such a question after the angel had given the demon the name Crowley. 

“W-What brought this on?” He asked, fear burning through him.

Aziron sighed and relented, feeling the trickle of pain in his angel. 

“Never mind, dear heart, another time, hmm?”

Crowley frowned as Aziron stood and stretched, dropping back into his chair. The demon sat watching him for a moment in silence as the two locked gazes from the angel’s position still sat upon the floor.

“You know you can trust me, right Angel?”

Crowley licked his lips, a sharp pain flickering through him. 

“Yeah, of course.”

The demon said nothing before simply nodding and opening back up his scroll to continue reading.  
Crowley stayed there in the house that night, thinking about his demon’s words before finally falling asleep to the soft flicker of candlelight.


	9. Day the Sun Stands Still

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> staff in hand, he walked out into the battlefield and called upon the ethereal power within himself to sway reality and make the sun stand still.

When Moses died years after Egypt had finally been freed the Israelite people, Crowley stood before the human’s grave, Raphael’s staff in hand. It didn’t belong to any human other than Moses whom god had gifted it to. And now that Moses was gone, Arielle took it upon himself to safeguard his brother’s most precious item. 

Joshua was a decent fellow with a witty mind, a kind heart, and decent sense of judgement. He was also much braver than most of the humans, despite his young age. At only thirty-four, he was already leading the people into the promise land. On this day however, in the midst of a battle that had yet to be triumphed over, he had fallen to the ground on his knees in fear and desperation. He cried out to the heavens to help him, he asked to make the day last longer, so that the battle could finally come to an end. 

Crowley heard his cry and so, staff in hand, he walked out into the battlefield and called upon the ethereal power within himself to sway reality and make the sun stand still. It was a power he rarely used and one that if Aziron had been around, would have made it clear that Crowley was not your average angel. Luckily, Aziron had been called away for a long-term assignment in the west and this left Crowley plenty of time to settle into a tent amongst god’s chosen people, getting to know the humans in a more personal way.

Therefore, using this power, he should have been completely unseen to the human eye and yet as he kept his arms raised with the staff in hand, eyes closed, he opened them to find Joshua himself standing there watching him. Crowley felt his power waver at the sudden surprise of seeing a human looking at him directly, but he didn’t allow it to distract him as he once again closed his eyes and kept his power in focus. 

The war raged on for nearly three more days and the entire time, Crowley didn’t move, arms still upstretched and eyes closed. Only when the final enemy soldier was struck down and the Israelite army gave a loud shout of triumph, did he allow his power to fall away. 

He swayed, his skin suddenly irritatingly hot. He felt weird, his mind felt fuzzy. A sudden arm wrapped itself around his waist and he blinked tired eyes to see Joshua standing there, a concerned look upon his face. 

“Are you okay?” the human asked, but Crowley heard it as though laying at the bottom of a river. The words were distorted and far away. And then, only darkness.

~~*GUARDIANS OF EARTH*~~

When next Crowley woke, it was in a tent that was unfamiliar and in a bed that was even more so. He wanted to get up, feeling uncertain where he was, but his body seemed heavy and uncoordinated. It was only after several minutes of attempting to even raised a hand to his face, that he realized a warm breeze was caressing exposed skin. With just enough energy to tilt his head down, he found himself stripped naked, aside from a light blanket placed strategically to cover his privates. Privates, mind you, that he did not actually have, because he had never felt the need. He had never imagined that a human might strip him down in his unconscious state. 

Suddenly, fear arose. If he had been exposed as weak as he is, what if the human who has him is planning something? What if hell sent demons to capture him? 

So many possible scenarios flew through his mind, but it was the sound of the tent flap opening that had his body jolting in response. Despite his lagging energy and sore, nearly paralyzed muscles, he found himself up on his feet, the blanket falling to the floor as he backed up, suddenly afraid.

“Easy,” a familiar and calming voice spoke.

Crowley relaxed a little when he noticed it was Joshua. Joshua was a chosen human by god right? That meant… yeah, Crowley could trust the human. He could… trust him…

Joshua nearly dove forward in order to catch Crowley as the angel collapsed to the floor. The human thought nothing of the otherworldly being’s nudity as he scooped him up and laid him back down on the bed. 

“You have had a high fever since the battle, nearly a week ago. Your body is finally better, but don’t push it. I would hate to see you become ill all over again.”

The human gently smoothed out the blanket, drawing it up over Crowley’s shoulders before stepping back.

“Why?” Arielle whispered, confused. 

The other stared at him before a gentle smile crossed his face.

“I don’t know what you are. I assume you’re an angel, considering you held the sun back after my desperate plea to the heavens, but whatever you are, thank you for helping us.”

Crowley blinked. He had never been… thanked before. Not for doing his job.

“I just… did what I was told. Protected you.”

Joshua smiled.

“Well, you did your part and now you need to rest, my guardian angel. Sleep and recover.”

Crowley felt his eyes drift shut before the man had barely finished speaking.   
It would only be later upon waking and getting to know the human, that Crowley would discover what romance, in the human-sense of the word, really meant.


	10. Ruth and Boaz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps dreams do come true, Crowley hummed.

As Ruth made her way onto the threshing floor where Boaz laid sleeping, a certain angel sat watching from a distance. The woman, her body shaking with fear and uncertainty, knelt before the man’s feet and gently laid there. Boaz, who awoke due to the sudden movement, looked up and his gaze softened as he took in young Ruth, lying near his feet. With a gentle voice and even gentler hands, he reached out and touched her. She turned and the two exchanged words before he embraced the woman, a gentle kiss placed upon her lips as the two laid back down and tried to sleep. 

All had worked out, the two humans were good to go, and yet watching them made Crowley ache for a past love and a love that had yet to be fully recognized. 

Making his way back to the small hut where he had been staying for the past several years, his thoughts turned to Aziron and away from the long-deceased Joshua. He hadn’t seen the demon for nearly three hundred years, and he wished, now more than ever, that his demon was here beside him. He had heard rumor amongst the humans that wishing upon a star made dreams come true. He wondered if it would do the same for a wayward angel. 

With this thought buried deep in mind, he closed his eyes and laid down on the thin mat of his hut and tried to sleep. 

During the midst of this night, a shadow passed over the angel. Said angel didn’t notice the shadow, nor did he notice its eyes drawn towards his shivers. He didn’t notice when the being snapped a blanket into existence. Nor did he notice the being when it laid that blanket upon him, tucking it in before gently caressing wild, loose-laying crimson curls. 

When the morning came, Crowley blinked open tired eyes, and only then did he notice the object that had most certainly not been there last night. With a tender gaze, he drew the blanket around his shoulders and inhaled the scent of his beloved. 

Perhaps dreams do come true, Crowley hummed.


	11. The Demon's Temptation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley’s body arched into him as she moaned at the feeling of his mouth upon her. 
> 
> WARNING: SEX

Aziron missed Crowley. It had been years since he had last seen his darling angel and he wanted to spend more time with him, but Hell had been unusually strict lately, checking in more and more often at random intervals. He wasn’t certain why, but he knew it was too risky to try and get away for a while. He would especially never do so if it meant possible harm toward Crowley.

Now here he was for the next job, in the heart of Israel itself to tempt god’s chosen one. It was so tempting to find his darling angel here within the palace walls, but he had come for a simple purpose and one he had to see done before even thinking about personal pleasures. 

David was in love with a married woman and Aziron was given explicit instructions to tempt him to act out of lust. So, in the shadow of the king’s bedroom, he stood by and waited.   
Not much later, at the king’s usual time in the evening hours, David stepped into the room and went to the window. His eyes flitted over the expanse of his kingdom before finally being drawn to the small, open courtyard where a beautiful woman would be taking her nightly bath under the stars by torchlight. On this night, said woman stepped out as she always did and slowly stripped bare as the King leaned forward against the ledge of his window, staring unabashedly as the woman took a cloth and began to clean herself. 

Normally this private courtyard could not be seen by prying eyes, but it just so happened the king’s personal bedroom had the perfect view.  
Aziron noticed how the king’s body reacted as he watched the woman, and so with the perfect opportunity in sight, he stepped forward and began to whisper. 

“You want her,” he whispered, “you can have her. Take her for yourself. She can’t stop you. She won’t stop you. She wants you to. I can tell. Who would be crazy enough to say no to a king such as yourself? Go to her. Make love to her. Her husband is away at war. No one is home. Go. Hurry, before she sleeps tonight.”

It was just too easy. 

The King, already hard with want, departed from his bed chambers. Sure enough, not long after the king had vanished and the woman had finished bathing, a knock on her door drew her attention and she allowed the king into her home before closing the door behind him. 

“Temptation accomplished,” he purred before turning and walking out.

~~*GUARDIANS OF EARTH*~~

Aziron’s own temptation also occurred that night. Since he had finished his demonic work a bit early, he decided what would one quick peek at his angel hurt?   
Quite a lot, actually. 

Seeking the angelic presence out, he found several men peeking through a door, all of them young and all of them nearly fighting over the best position.  
Curious, mostly because that door was where the presence was leading him, he made himself visible.

“Excuse me lads,” he gained their notice.

“O-Oh,” one blushed as the other two stood straight at attention, before realizing the man before them was unfamiliar. “Err, can we help you sir?”

“What are you looking at there, so huddled in the door?”

All three blushed a cherry red and as they stared into the demon’s eyes, they felt themselves drawn to explain. 

“The queen has a new attendant,” one admitted, “we wanted a closer look.”

“Please don’t report us!” the second begged, “I know we shouldn’t peek in on the queen and her attendants, but…”

“We were only curious,” the third shrugged. 

“Hmm, mind if I take a quick peek, lads?”

They stepped back and allowed him to draw closer. 

As soon as they had drawn back enough, he snapped his fingers and at the same time the door was closed, he also vanished from human senses. 

The boys outside the door groaned and argued about how the door was suddenly shut, and they wouldn’t be able to see anything tonight. They could no longer remember what sights they had seen, mostly because if the demon’s suspicions were correct, it involved Crowley. 

Sure enough, when he turned and took in the room himself, he was left staring. He didn’t care about the women who were various stages of undress, each relaxing atop various pillows and blankets. Human bodies meant very little, but the appearance of a particular redhead in the very back- now that made his own body quiver with sudden heat. 

Crowley was also in a state of undress, like all the woman. A common thing in this era when it was hot outside. It was not unusual for men to do the same with other men.   
Tonight, it was very hot outside, so these women had stripped to cool themselves. Again, not normally an issue, but Crowley… 

The angel’s bare lower back and the crease of his… err… her, buttocks, was all that could be seen from behind. A curtain of red curls hid her shoulders and upper back from view. A draped blanket hid anything below the waist as she sat on a small bench and weaved a brush through the hair of, who Aziron guessed, was probably the queen. 

Not a single human here could see the demon, but Crowley paused in her ministrations at the familiar aura she had suddenly sensed. She didn’t turn, nor did she speak until she had finished brushing the queen’s hair. Only then, with deliberate motion, pulling the blanket around herself before standing, did she turn and regard the demon with a flushed expression. 

Aziron felt his own face flush, easily noticing she wore absolutely nothing beneath the thin cover, barely hiding her modesty as she walked towards him. She stopped suddenly, eyebrows furrowing before she beckoned him with a nearly hidden gesture, to follow her as she moved across the room and towards a side passage. He did as she ordered, his eyes locked on her slim, well-defined legs as they brushed quietly against one another as they made their way deeper into the queen’s chambers. 

Finally, they reached the inner bathing pools. 

“The queen and her attendants have already bathed. I was a little late, so no one will think to question my going down here,” she told him as though he had asked.   
Instead, he watched her with a sudden dry mouth as she dropped the blanket and stood before him, fully exposed. 

“Cro-” his voice broke.

Her eyes stared into his as she watched him take her in, seizing upon the human features she had so carefully crafted upon her body. The full, yet petite sized breasts, puckered pink and hard. The female vaginal system, already wet and dripping due to the demon’s gaze. She had never felt so naked, so vulnerable, and yet, she felt lust more keenly than ever before. It was not an emotion she minded in the least, when it came to Aziron.

“Wha-” the demon paused again and took a shuddering breath. 

It wasn’t that he had never seen a human woman’s naked body before. He had seen them all many times in a variety of ways. It was part of his job as being a tempter for Hell. Lust was often the easiest way to drag a human to corruption. But this… this wasn’t just any human woman. This was Crowley. His Angel. So, the real question here was… “Why?”

Crowley lifted her hands and gently placed them. One under her breast and one right above her vagina; a position that emphasized her lusciously sweet attributes. 

“Last time a human saw me naked, I hadn’t made the effort. With such close quarters, I felt it the simpler solution.”

Aziron gulped. He had so many questions about that statement, but it seems he was having trouble getting his thoughts in order.

Pleased by the demon’s attention, the angel moved slowly, her hips sashaying in a way that made the demon suddenly realize his own effort, which he used in some of his temptations, hence why it existed, suddenly seemed to be straining against the confines of his breeches. 

She stopped just short of him. His eyes locked with her own as she hesitated and chewed her lip. She was nervous, he realized. He could see it in the way she held herself, but so was he. 

Neither made the first move, each scared. They had kissed and cuddled and touched to a point, but never to this degree. The other human acts of affection they had done were minimal and always sort of unplanned, but this… Crowley was waiting for him. She was asking him to touch her. She was tempting him. 

An angel was tempting a demon. 

Aziron wanted to break down into hysterical laughter at the sheer madness of the thought, but his eyes were still locked on dual sunsets and he felt his hands moving before he himself was even aware. 

“Crowley,” he whispered as he pulled her against him. “Why now?”

She stared up at him through beautiful glowing orbs and he felt his breath catch. 

“Why not now,” she answered simply. 

His hands settled on narrowed hips and hot breath puffed against his neck as she drew closer. Then, he dove down and locked his lips against hers. 

Quickly, what was normally a slow and genuine kiss, became heated and full of want. His tongue dove between the openings of her mouth and she reciprocated, their tongues dancing around one another, feeling one another as his hands moved. One went up and caressed the tip of her right breast. 

She groaned into his mouth, but it was nothing like the shuddering gasp he got when his left hand slid across the slit of her womanhood.

“Your so wet,” he mumbled, his fingers circling the area.

The angel trembled at the touch as his right hand continued flicking the pink tip. These were all new sensations and the angel felt her body overwhelmed by it in the best of ways. With gentle, but heated kisses threading down her throat, he wrapped his right hand behind her back and dipped her as he brought his mouth down to her collarbone, his teeth nipping the skin. She flinched slightly and though he was tempted to draw back at the motion, her needy hands barring him from behind his neck, wouldn’t allow it. 

With a quick lick to soothe irritated skin, he pressed kisses until he reached her left breast. Then with only a moment’s hesitation as he studied the perky little tip, he opened his mouth and sucked. 

Crowley’s body arched into him as she moaned at the feeling of his mouth upon her. Down below, his first finger slid inside the confines of her warmth and she screamed at the sudden intrusion. 

Luckily, the demon had the mind to make this room soundproof as he lowered them both to the floor on their knees. 

With his mouth still working around the plump flesh of her chest, he inserted a second finger as he began to slide it around, working circles around her clit. She sagged in his arms; head thrown back in ecstasy as he bit down ever so slightly around the nipple. Fingers and tongue worked in succinct movements, striving to give her the highest rate of satisfaction. 

Crowley’s body jerked as he ran his tongue down the expanse of her stomach before finally laying her down on the ground. Her legs were spread wide for him and he took a moment to appreciate the view before he spoke.

“I… I’m going to make you feel so good, my darling,” he told her, “you have presented me a gift and I wish to give something back. Will you let me, my sweet precious angel? Will you be good for me and let me pleasure you?”

Her breathing hitched as she nodded, eyes bright and dilated with emotion. 

“Y-Yes, I want to feel you, Aziron… please, please…”

“You don’t have to beg,” he told her as he bent low and licked a strip across her bellybutton, causing her to buck at the sensation. “I will always give you what you want.”

With those words, he grabbed her legs and hiked them up over his shoulders. She groaned as her wetness was exposed to his face and he took one more second to look his beautiful lover over before he pushed his face forward and dipped his tongue in between her expanse. 

His tongue, to her immense delight, was extremely long and very wide. It filled her rather well as he moved it around, licking over her clit and sucking. She shook as she moaned and felt her body responding in new ways. 

Aziron expected it when her hips thrust into his face and so he let her ride his tongue as he dipped it in and out of her folds, taking in her sweet yet bitter taste.   
This lasted only for a few more seconds before she suddenly tightened around the muscle, her head thrown back with a scream of pleasure as a burst of white swept out of her and into his mouth. 

She trembled from her release, body weak and breathing heavily as he carefully lowered her back onto the floor. 

“You were so good for me, my darling, so very good,” he praised as she laid there, limbs still spread, eyes closed. 

He stared at her, and when her glazed eyes finally met his, she was taken aback by the sheer reverence she saw there. Never had anyone looked at her with such open adoration before, and she felt her heart flutter with a new surge of love for the demon. 

“I would say I would clean you up, but this is a bath house,” he stated, motioning to the small pool.

Crowley eyed the water, only a meager five or six steps away. 

“I honestly don’t know if I can make it there,” she laughed, sounding breathy. 

Aziron blushed but shook it off as he made his way over to the pool and grabbed a cloth. 

“Not to worry, my darling, I have you.”

Dipping it in, he made his way back over and hesitated, getting her nod to continue before he gently swiped it down and across her inner thighs. Her body shivered at the sensitivity it now possessed, but she was careful to keep her breathing controlled as he swiped it over her legs, her feet, and then over her stomach and chest. It wasn’t until he knelt beside her face, that he tossed the rag down and bent to kiss her. 

She met his lips with a soft, loving peck. He drew back and gently caressed her cheek, just drinking in the sight of her.

“What brought this on?” he questioned, once she seemed well enough to sit up, her back cradled against his chest as he pulled the thin blanket around her slight shivering form. 

“Honestly, wasn’t planning on it, but then you walked in and…” she hesitated before turning to look him in the eyes. “I love you, Aziron.”

He sucked in a breath, eyes wide as he they fluttered back and forth across her face. She watched those familiar poison green eyes study her, searching her, as though looking for a lie in her words.

“Truly?” he dared to whisper. 

She smiled, her hands cradling his jaw.

“Truly,” she replied as she turned, her chest now pressed against his own. 

She didn’t care that the blanket had once again slipped from her shoulders. She didn’t care that she was once again fully exposed, in more ways than one, in front of a demon, who by all rights should have been her enemy. She loved him and if he wanted to hurt her, this was his opportunity. She was open, willing and waiting, no matter his choice, but she knew deep down that he would never hurt her. Even if he didn’t love her, he would never betray her after a show of such devotion. She had wanted him to have her from the moment she laid her eyes on him, when he had entered the room. She had known then that it was time to tell him. 

“I love you,” she repeated as she peppered kisses along his mouth, his neck, his jaw. “I love you, Aziron.”

With a deep breath that seemed shaky, he pulled back and looked her in the eye.

“I’m a demon, Crowley… I… I don’t know if I can love, but I do know I can lust. I do know I care about you. The one whom I call beloved. If I do have love remaining, whatever the amount, it’s yours my darling. You have all of me. Always have.”

She let out a choked half sob, half laugh, as she smiled; her eyes leaking. She allowed her fingers to rake through his short, white curls, face flushed as she buried her head between the expanse of his neck and shoulder and just breathed him in. She adored his scent. He always smelled a bit like wet fur, smoke, and cinnamon. Her Aziron. Her demon. Her lover. 

Neither one moved for several hours that night as they just held one another, cradled on the floor, and oh so in love.


	12. Daniel and the Lions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley was pleased by the human’s compassion and spoke lovingly to the lions around himself who purred with contentment.

Another chosen human, Crowley thought to himself as he sat down in the darkness of the den. Like all chosen humans, this one had been put through the ringer. The human sat against the wall across from him, eyes closed in prayers of thanksgiving toward god for his salvation. 

Crowley, Raphael’s staff in hand, eyed him. Humans were always so interesting. Each rather similar overall and yet vastly different. Daniel unfortunately, reminded Crowley of Joshua. His devout faith. His bravery. His worship. 

She missed his soothing presence. 

With a yawn, Crowley contemplated just laying over and sleeping for the night, but he didn’t want to take the chance that his charm on the lions would only work while he was conscious. He had been given an assignment straight from Gabriel’s own mouth to save and watch over the human named Daniel, and so here he was. 

The lions of this den had crowded around Crowley, each trying to get as close as possible without actually being on top of the angel. With an amused grunt, he noted that at least the lions were warm. The den was somewhat cold. 

With a flicker of his power, he had two lions go and warm Daniel as the man continued to pray. The human flinched when the lions first moved towards him, but he seemed to relax when they just laid down near his feet. Gently and with incredible bravery that Crowley found himself in awe of, the human reached out hand and began to pet them. He caressed their fur with such genuine kindness. Something that not many humans would dare show to predators that had originally wished to eat them. 

Crowley was pleased by the human’s compassion and spoke lovingly to the lions around himself who purred with contentment.  
Arielle had been given charge over the beasts of the field after all. Lions used primarily for execution included.


	13. First Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn’t forgotten, his pain of betrayal. His brothers had lied to him all these years.

As the angels sang to the shepherds and their flocks by night, spreading word of their King about to be born, Crowley kept a close eye on young Joseph and Mary now laid to rest within the stable. 

“Easy my darling, please rest. I am here, take it easy. If I can do anything, let me know,” Joseph had whispered to her encouragingly. 

Crowley’s heart aches as thoughts of Aziron increase tenfold. His beloved whom he hadn’t seen in nearly a hundred years. The deep desire to see his lover on such a night as this was oh so real, but he had a job to do and for once, it was a directive he wished to follow. 

As the human woman went into labor, her pains vocally made known, Crowley watched in stunned awe as god’s son came into the world. 

He was divine and yet human, a true miracle child. With a heart ready to worship, Crowley raised the staff of Raphael and used it to cast out a powerful burst of divine light. And so, it appeared, above the city of David, a magnificent star, one that shown down on the babe and his family, and that which led the shepherds on that glorious moonlit night. 

As the humans worshiped the newborn Christ child, Uriel and Gabriel stepped up next to their brother. 

“Arielle,” Gabriel started, hesitating only momentarily before barreling headfirst. “That staff you have…that… is it… why…”

Arielle tensed at the words. 

It wasn’t forgotten, his pain of betrayal. His brothers had lied to him all these years. That didn’t just go away and even now, he wasn’t certain he wanted to speak to them concerning this matter, but he supposed they would keep on. They always kept on, rarely ever giving him space when they wanted something, whether he wanted the same or not. It was as annoying as it was somewhat endearing. After all, despite the betrayal and the lies, these were still his brothers. Still family. Right?

“What Gabriel is trying to say is, where did you get it, that staff?” Uriel questioned, ignoring Gabriel’s sputtering.

Crowley tightened his grip around it.

“Our Mother gave it to Moses, and I got it after Moses passed.”

“That long ago?” Gabriel blinked, seeming stunned.

“Arielle,” Uriel sounded pained, “about Raphael…”

“I already know,” he interrupted them, “Raphael wouldn’t leave his beloved staff just lying around. And mother certainly wouldn’t have had it if… if our brother weren’t already gone.”

“Fallen,” Gabriel corrected, just as Uriel dug a sharp elbow into his side. “Ow!”

“What he means to say is, we’re sorry Arielle. We honestly did not plan to lie, but you were already so distraught by Samael’s fall, we… I…” Uriel corrected, eyes alit with sorrow, “I didn’t want to hurt you further.”

Arielle wanted to be angry, he wanted to make them hurt like he had hurt, when he had discovered the harsh truth of this reality, but he could read the earnest apology in the faces of his brothers. They truly were sorry they had lied. They were just trying to protect him, but…

“But you were wrong,” he finished his thought out loud, eyes cold as he stared back at the two of them. “It hurt so much worse to know that all this time, I never mourned for Raphael. I never knew that he… I had thought he was only out amongst the stars and I waited. All this time, I waited for his return, like a moron, like a child, like…”

“Like a little brother,” Uriel corrected softly, hand reaching up to gently caress his brother’s arm, but Crowley flinched back. 

Both older archangels flashed an expression of hurt at his recoil, but Uriel’s eyes were calm and understanding. Even Gabriel’s eyes seemed to soften as he looked at his brother and spoke in a soft tone.

“We are sorry, Arielle,” Gabriel muttered before vanishing. 

Uriel studied his baby brother with a hesitant smile. 

“Consider the staff yours. I know it’s hard, but… Raphael isn’t coming back, Arielle.”

Crowley looked away, not wanting his brother to see the pain filling him at those words.

“When you’re ready to return and take your proper place amongst us, a new position will be waiting for you. The position of ranking healer. After Raphael fell, the guardian class became yours, but you vanished to Earth and… well, we decided not to say anything. I’m sorry, brother. We shouldn’t have hidden all of this from you.”

“No, you shouldn’t have… but thanks, Uriel” Crowley finally spoke, his eyes somewhat softer, “for the staff, I mean. I’ll take care of it.”

Uriel nodded, resigned. He understood then that Arielle wasn’t planning to return yet. If ever.

“I know you will. I should be getting back to heaven. I shall watch over the guardian angels until you deem yourself ready.”

He turned to go, only to hesitate. 

“Oh and Arielle?”

Crowley looked up, silent.

“I think honestly, maybe that’s why mother gave it to Moses when you were there with him. Perhaps she wanted you to know the truth and she wanted you to have it. I think Raphael too, would have wanted you to have it, his staff.”

Crowley stared at his brother. Was that true? Had mother actually… had she given it to the human with the intent for Crowley to one day end up with the staff of healing?   
“Goodbye brother,” Uriel spoke, his voice bringing Crowley back to the present. 

With a polite nod and a slight smile, Uriel vanished back into the heavens. 

“Raphael…”, Arielle whispered, heart aching as he gripped the staff close to him.


	14. Crucifixion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Though Crowley knew this wasn’t the end of the story, he couldn’t help but feel that once again, heaven’s chosen human was always somehow led into the thick of suffering.

Though Crowley knew this wasn’t the end of the story, he couldn’t help but feel that once again, heaven’s chosen human was always somehow led into the thick of suffering. Oh, he understood, especially concerning Jesus, that this 100% human 100% God-being would rise again on the third day, but it still hurt, to stand there, to watch, and know he couldn’t help him.

Sudden movement on his left had him turning, and he breathed out a gentle sigh of relief when Aziron stepped to his side and stood there, watching, and grieving with him. Aziron, who had apparently met Jesus during his time in the desert and to whom he had shown all the kingdoms of the world. Aziron, who felt Crowley’s grief and tried to comfort him, despite his own. 

No words were said. None were needed. The two just stood there, Crowley cradled gently in the crook of the demon’s arm as Aziron wrapped himself around the slight form of his lover. His angel. 

When the crucifixion was done and the body was being taken down after a harsh earthquake that had rattled the land when Jesus had drawn his final breath, Aziron pulled Crowley away from the scene and towards town.

“Can I tempt you to a spot of lunch, my darling?” he asked gently. “I do believe oysters sound delicious.”

“I’ve never had oysters,” Crowley admitted as his fingers laced with the demons. 

“Then oysters it is, my love, come.”


	15. Rome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, someone up in Heaven had planned this and Aziron would be damned, again, if he let them get away with it a second time. 
> 
> WARNING: RAPE

Sandalphon had the perfect mission in mind. One that he was anxious to test on their wayward Archangel. 

After experiencing new sensations on earth (Lust, not that he would ever admit to it being that), he was eager to see what sort of emotions would present themselves when watching Arielle being punished.

While heaven normally wouldn’t ever think of sending an angel for such a mission as the one Sandalphon was going to present, as this wasn’t exactly a heavenly directive, but rather… well, he’d caught wind of it from Hell and thought of a way to twist it for his own experimental purpose. 

It was simple enough, even easy, to twist the mission objective in a way that had Gabriel completely blind to what exactly this human Emperor might be capable of against a gentle soul like Arielle. Sandalphon though, he did know, and he was eager to see it all play out. Something dark, twisted, and hot burned within his gut to know more. To see more.   
‘It’s a just punishment’ he thought to himself as he made his way out of Gabriel’s office with the go-ahead. ‘Anyone who mourns a fallen should be shown the error of their ways. This is my job, to do exactly that.’

So, when Sandalphon arrived on Earth in the middle of a market square, he was a bit surprised not to see the angel anywhere. Certain that this was where he had traced the others location, he wondered if maybe Arielle had left the area at the same time Sandalphon had arrived. Just as he was about to snap his fingers to try again, he spotted the crimson red curls. 

The angel’s hair was wrapped in a tight braid around the crown of his head, looking almost more divine than usual. At the same time Sandalphon saw him, his golden eyes settled on Sandalphon.

“What is it?” Arielle asked as he walked towards him, a frown upon his face, “another mission?”

“Yes,” Sandalphon choked out, an odd heat filled him as his eyes raked over the smaller angel’s state of dress. 

Arielle’s clothes were elegant, but somewhat revealing. The entire sides of his midriff were open and shining for everyone to see, not that it really mattered to most, but Sandalphon found his eyes drawn to that expanse of skin as it dipped down to narrow hips. Rather lower than was probably appropriate for a heavenly being, he thought but did not say. 

“Well?” Arielle snapped, a chill wracking his spine at the way Sandalphon’s eyes traced his body. 

Sandalphon felt a sneer spread across his face at the tone. This angel would soon know his place. 

“You are to sidle up to the Roman Emperor Caligula and try to draw him towards our side. He is a twisted man and he needs heavenly guidance. You are to attempt such a feat within the week. Report back when the mission is complete, however long that takes.”

With those words, Sandalphon vanished.

Crowley stood there, baffled. 

Caligula? He had heard stories about the man. Cruel and wicked stories. Was Heaven serious? He doubted Gabriel would ever send him willingly into a dangerous situation though, so he supposed they must have a reason. With a shrug, he turned back to the stall he had been perusing and finished making his purchases before heading home. 

~~*GUARDIANS OF EARTH*~~

“They want you to what?!” Aziron snapped, stabbing his fork deep into the table and missing his meat entirely when he heard his Angel repeat his new order. 

Crowley nodded and snapped his fingers, fixing the damage as he took a sip of wine.

“It’s the assignment I’ve been given.”

“That’s ridiculous! Are they nuts? Have they not checked this human out? They are sending you headfirst into the pit of a viper! That’s insane. They are insane!”

“I do believe I get it, my sweet,” Crowley hummed, enjoying the pleasing taste of this hundred-year-old vintage. 

“And you are insane for agreeing to it!” Aziron snapped again, face turning a somewhat concerning shade of purple and red.

Crowley realized the demon was, truly, very angry.

“What do you want me to do, Aziron? Turn down a direct order from heaven?”

“No! But… Crowley, darling…” he tried to calm down as reached across the table and clasped his angel’s hand. “This man, he’s evil. Like you know I like to say I’m evil, but this human is almost as vile as they come! There is no hope of turning him to good, my dear. It’s a hopeless plight. He is bound for Hell and we need not do a thing to ensure that.”

“Well, heaven must have some suspicion he can be turned, else why send me?” Crowley argued. 

Aziron’s face darkened. “Why indeed,” he muttered.

“Aziron, you know I can take care of myself. I’m not weak.”

The demon sighed. 

“I know you aren’t Crowley, but…” he bit his lip, “I fear for you, my dear. He isn’t like most humans, and you… you’re not a fighter my darling, despite your rank as a heavenly warrior. I know you. You wouldn’t harm a fly even if it tore your leg off.”

Crowley sighed. 

Both were silent as they finished their dinner, uncertain how best to express themselves without starting a fight. When the meal was finished, Crowley took up the plates and cups and sat them on the counter before turning back to face his boyfriend. 

“I am going there tomorrow,” the angel finally replied. 

Aziron stared at him, fists clenched tight, almost white from how hard he was digging his fingernails into his palm. Noticing, Crowley gently healed the damage without a single utterance of sound and took the poor abused appendages into his own, attempting to soothe his lover’s fears.

“Perhaps you could… stay close by? Just in case.”

Aziron’s narrowed eyes seemed to grow darker, but his touch stayed gentle. 

“I was going to be there whether you asked me to or not, my darling, believe me.” Taking a breath, the demon met Crowley’s eyes with his own. “I’ll be there Crowley. Just call my name should you need me.”

Crowley smiled in gratitude, trying to express just how much he adores his demon with his eyes alone as they paid for their meal and started back home. 

The next day, Crowley took a deep breath and dressed in some of his nicer robes. These ones were a light blue color and slightly more adorned with gold than his usual sets. Since he was visiting a palace and all, he wanted to look adequate so the human might take him more seriously. 

“I’m heading out, Aziron,” he called into the house.

He turned only to jump when the demon was already standing there in front him, arms crossed, and expression guarded. 

“I’ll walk you,” he explained, before turning and starting down the road without warning.

Crowley frowned, hurrying to catch up. He could tell Aziron was upset about this mission. Crowley himself was upset about this mission. But what could they do? It was a direct order. 

Upon reaching the stairs of the Palace, Aziron sighed and turned to Crowley who had stayed silent the entire walk. He eyed the angel before pulling him into his arms and cradling his chin.

“Be careful, my darling.”

Crowley nodded, giving him a weak smile before the demon frowned and drew back and vanished from sight. 

As Crowley walked into the halls of the palace, a chill ran up his spine as though someone was watching him as he walked. He didn’t see anyone, but the chill remained as he moved towards the chambers of the Emperor. 

With a strong knock, the doors opened and allowed him entry. 

The angel’s eyes widening as he took in the scene before him.

A man sat in the center of the room, his body adorned with the richest of robes, each layer half-hazardly strewn across his half-naked body. From the waist up, the man was all skin, a gold goblet clutched in his hands as he drank the wine, eyes closed in bliss. 

Around the emperor were several very naked women and men, all young and beautiful, all lying near his feet, each kissing parts of his body. Only one sat beside the King. She looked scared. Her eyes wide with fear as the emperor’s hand roughly caressed her breasts. Each touch caused her to tremble. She was but a child and Crowley felt his disgust grow minutely. 

“Who is this that comes to me in my own bed chambers?” the Emperor questioned as his eyes drank in Crowley’s petite form, mouth stretching into a sneering, twisted grin. “Quite a lovely one, aren’t you? Did you come to present yourself before me, a sacrifice from the masses, perhaps?” 

The king cackled at his own joke; his eyes still firmly trained on the angel who felt his skin crawl.

“No, my lord, my name is Antonius Crowley. I have been sent by god to speak with you.”

Snorting, the king almost choked on his wine as he began to belly laugh, drink splashing out across the floor and onto those laying beneath him. Even the humans on the floor who had been splashed by the wine looked amused, if not a little concerned. 

“An angel, are you?” the king finally taunted, calmed enough to speak.

“I am,” Crowley replied, a bit uncertainly. 

He had to remind himself that Aziron was nearby and would come when he called, should he need him. 

“Then, my dear beautiful angel, come closer.”

With a snap of the Emperors fingers, the men and women around him stood and made their way out, eyes lowered in submission. 

Crowley felt a deep righteous anger fill him by how they were being treated. His eyes rested once more on the child. She was now the only one to remain.

Noticing his look, the king’s smile widened into a mocking grin.

“You like little Patricia, huh?” he asked Crowley, his hand roughly seizing the child’s jaw enough to cause tears, but the girl did not cry out as he cruelly kissed her. 

“You are hurting her, please let go.” Crowley spoke calmly, albeit a bit forcefully. 

“Am I?” The king questioned, amused. Turning to investigate the child’s face, he asked her, “Am I hurting you, my dear?”

The child shook her head quickly, eyes still dripping tears as the king chuckled. With a final caress of her newly bruised jaw, the king sighed and released her. 

“Go on then, I’ll call you to my chambers another time.”

The child all but ran from the room as the doors shut behind her. 

Crowley felt another chill run down his spine as the king stood, his robes barely covering his modesty as he circled Crowley, studying him. 

“A boy, are you?”

“I am an angel,” Crowley corrected. “The Lord has sent me to you to try and give you an opportunity to find redemption in this life. I would like the opportunity to speak to you about heaven and its love for you, if I have your permission?”

The emperor sneered at him. “Of course, angel, come to my bed and have a seat. Let us talk here, in the privacy of my room.”

Crowley was a bit stiff as he walked over and took a seat on the edge of the bed. The king followed and sat right beside him; eyes still locked on Crowley’s own. He felt extremely uncomfortable at the closeness of the human but tried to push it aside as he began to speak about heaven and its doctrines. The king listened, his fingers slowly coming up and caressing Crowley’s smooth and unblemished arms. The angel shivered but did not wish to offend, so he said nothing. 

“Aren’t you hot in here?” the emperor suddenly interrupted. “Would you like some wine?”

Crowley stuttered, mid-sentence at the unexpected offer.

“Uh, no, not really. I’m fine, thank you.”

“Please, my dear angel, you are regaling me with your stories,” the king laughed with honest amusement. “I wish to offer payment for such a service.”

The king set about preparing the drinks despite the angel’s objection.

“Drink and then we shall speak more about this heaven, of yours.”

Crowley hesitated, but he didn’t want to insult the king with a third refusal. Besides, he did like wine and it wasn’t as though he hadn’t ever partaken in such a custom. He just didn’t realize that while he had been speaking to the king and debating over accepting his offer, that the king had drugged Crowley’s goblet. 

He also would never know until much later, that Sandalphon who was watching from the shadows had seen the king lace Arielle’s wine and knowing it wouldn’t affect him, the other angel had then blessed the wine to make the drug more potent.

“Here you are my dear,” the king offered, handing him his drink. 

Crowley thanked him and took a sip in an effort to be polite. It surprisingly had a very good taste, almost as good as communion wine did, and Crowley found himself drinking more than he had meant to. 

The King and he chatted for a while longer, Caligula eyeing him with rapt attention. It was only when, mid-sentence, that Crowley began to feel oddly dizzy, that the king moved forward as the angel’s words began to slur. Reaching a hand up to swipe his forehead due to a sudden cold sweat, Crowley blinked rapidly as he began to sway, the king’s arms coming up to support him.

“Everything alright, angel?” The king questioned. His eyes were as hard as flint. 

“Y-yeah, just… it is hot in here, isn’t it?” Crowley hummed, suddenly burning from an intense heat. 

“Why don’t you get cooler, my dear? It won’t hurt. It’s just you and me after all,” the human hummed.

Crowley nodded; his mind suddenly felt foggy. He needed to get cool. He had to do something to cool down. He was so hot. He was going to melt if he didn’t act. He needed to act now. 

It was almost all his mind could think about. His body glistened with sweat and his breathing had sped up as he shivered beneath the sudden weight of his clothes.  
Before he knew what was happening, the king was helping the angel strip from those clothes. Crowley didn’t even consciously notice as he was suddenly sat bare before the human who was eying him as one might eye a finely bred piece of livestock. 

From the shadows, Sandalphon was also drinking in the sight. The other angel’s form even more beautiful without all those layers upon it. 

“S’ hot” Crowley slurred, still burning despite the sudden lack of covering.

“Oh, don’t worry angel, I’ll give you chills soon enough. Lay back and allow me to cool you down personally,” the Emperor growled as he pushed the angel against the bed and slowly stripped himself of his own clothes before kneeling over the lean figure laid invitingly before him.

The emperor took in the clear lack of genitalia. It was a startling sight, but the king was a bit mad in the head and didn’t allow it to deter his passion as he pressed himself between the angel’s thighs. 

Crowley’s mind was spinning. He couldn’t seem to tell up from down. Everything was so confusing. He knew he should be doing something or calling for someone. He knew something wasn’t right, but he couldn’t seem to make a single thought stick. 

The sudden unexpected touch of something wet against his skin had him whimpering. It was both pleasure and pain, his skin suddenly overly sensitive. Even a single touch made him flare with a burning fire and a sharp needle-like agony. The feel of this thing, pressing up against him, whatever it was, it felt like scorching heat. 

He groaned in his attempt to stop the motion, but the movement continued regardless of his distress. 

The emperor was using his tongue to bathe the beautiful being before him, enjoying the taste of the sweat glistened body writhing beneath him. He knew what the drug did, and he loved every moment of the pain it caused those with whom he could have his pleasure. 

With harsh, deliberate movements, the king lowered his effort down between the angel’s thighs again and despite the lack of a human genitalia, he began to grind into the strange being’s crevice. 

Crowley bucked at the pain. It felt like a stabbing heat through every nerve. He screamed as the knife was twisted again and again, but the pain never stopped. 

As though annoyed by his screams, there was suddenly a hand clenched around his throat, forcing him to silence. He coughed and wheezed, but he couldn’t do anything but allow whatever was happening to continue. 

His brain seemed to sputter in an attempt to draw a single clear thought, but nothing was forthcoming. Everything hurt, everything burned, as his body pulsed from heightened sensitivity. 

“You are wicked for an angel,” the emperor hissed as he placed a hand over the flat chest and dug his nails in, allowing them to scrape down the front of the being’s sternum, hard enough to draw blood. 

The angel attempted another scream at the violence, but with the emperor’s hand still wrapped around his throat, crushing in its embrace, no sound could escape. 

Sandalphon from the shadows could only watch, wide-eyed. He had known something would happen, but this… this was beyond even what he had imagined and yet he didn’t feel guilty. If anything, he felt invigorated. A strange hot flame burned with him as the human molested Arielle before his very eyes. If he’d had his choice, Sandalphon actually found he wished he could join in on this holy desecration.

Crowley whimpered as the emperor’s hand suddenly retracted from his deeply bruised throat and then just as the burning began to recede from down below, a new pain took its place, a thousand times worse. 

A sudden thickness was thrust down the back of his throat and it felt like shards of glass being stabbed through his jugular. Crowley let loose a piercing scream, as much as one can around a rather large cock being shoved down their throat unexpectedly. The scream was so sharp, that even the Emperor and Sandalphon both found themselves flinching at the sound. 

Despite its muffled quality, the scream had been alit with heavenly power and Sandalphon who suddenly feared behind found, vanished back to heaven, heart thrumming.   
‘No matter’, he thought to himself as he stood and fixed his obscured robes. ‘He had seen what he wanted.’ His entire form shivering in what he had no idea was sexual gratification as he walked towards his room and in his mind’s eye, imagined himself being the one to touch Arielle; to make him writhe. 

On earth, the emperor who had hesitated in his thrusting at the sound of the scream, suddenly found himself on his back upon the floor, wide eyed.   
Above him stood a raging mad demon who very much wanted to burn the world down around him. With a snap of his fingers and a glare brimming with hellfire, the human emperor suddenly let out a blood curdling scream as he was shoved into unconsciousness and straight into a vast series of grisly nightmares that Aziron assured would last for weeks. 

Crowley’s entire aura was sparking with intense waves of misery, writhing and raging as his body convulsed, his form flickering.

“Oh, my darling,” Aziron sobbed as he hesitated to touch him, uncertain of what best to do. He didn’t know what was wrong aside from the obvious.

He reached out to take the angel’s hand in his own, but even that caused the angel to flinch and cry out with cries of torment. 

Aziron stepped back, afraid to make the situation worse, but unwilling to leave his beloved there on the bed belonging to that… that monster! 

The temptation to kill was a rare one for the demon, but he was almost tempted to make an exception in this case. Almost. Only the knowledge that Crowley would be upset with him afterwards stayed his hand. 

“My love,” Aziron cooed from the bedside as his angel whimpered and whined. 

Distraught, with hands hovering but never touching, the demon came to a decision. It would be draining, but he had to do it. 

With a snap of his fingers, he and Crowley both were back in their home. Crowley now laid bare upon their own bed. 

The motion from the transition, however swift, left the angel screeching with renewed vigor, his throat red. Tears were sliding down pale cheeks and even those, the demon knew, must have hurt something fierce, because the angel’s aura was all over the place. 

“God, please!” the demon begged as he dropped to his knees beside the bed, not daring to try and cover his beloved with a blanket, despite his shivers. Not daring to touch or attempt to comfort, despite Crowley’s cries. All that would do is make the pain that much worse. He knew that and yet it destroyed him not to do something. Anything!

“Please, if you are there, god, please… help Crowley. My Crowley. He’s so faithful to you and I know, I know he loves me and that might be a mistake in your eyes, but I’m pleading with you, please, do something! Take away the pain or send someone to heal him. Anything, please lord! Just don’t… don’t take him away from me. Please… please…”

The demon’s shoulders shook with sobs, but nothing happened despite his prayers and cries to the almighty. No angels came bursting into their home. No demons did either, thank goodness. But neither did Crowley’s pain lessen. 

The angel continued to hiss, twitch, whimper, and burn upon the bed’s sheets for nearly the entire night before finally, with the breaking of the dawn, he fell into a silent slumber.   
With a somewhat relieved sigh, Aziron gently touched the forehead of his lover and demonically miracled his mind to be filled with pleasant dreams. The angel’s face relaxed into something almost resembling peaceful.

Caressing his lover’s forehead, the demon was pleased to see that there wasn’t a single twitch or a sign of discomfort at his touch, thank go- Lu- someone, but Crowley’s skin was still unnaturally hot. 

Hurrying to the well just outside their home, he retrieved a fresh bucket of water and dipped a cloth inside before placing it gently upon his angel’s forehead, hands shaking with adrenaline. Then he took another cloth and gently rinsed the rest of his beloved’s body, wiping away sweat while also rapidly cooling him down the best he knew how. 

“Oh, my darling,” the demon sighed, placing a gentle kiss upon too-still-of lips, “I’m here, it’s okay. I am so sorry. I should have gone in with you completely. I’m sorry, but I’m here now. I’m here. My Crowley. My beautiful, beautiful Angel.”

Crowley stayed sleeping for three weeks. He never once showed signs of consciousness, but he did get better. 

Aziron tried not to think about the screams that had shaken the palace that day. He tried not to remember the hot boiling fury that had taken him over when he felt the severe torment of his lover.

~~*GUARDIANS OF EARTH*~~

After a week of a near burning fever, the effects from what Aziron guessed was drug induced, soon began to lessen. The problem wasn’t the drug itself, but rather that an ethereal being had been affected at all. Human drugs shouldn’t work on beings such as Crowley and Aziron, so why had it? Aziron had his own theories but knew he couldn’t prove them. Besides, until Crowley woke up, nothing else mattered right now. 

Another flash of unrighteous anger shot through the demon who tightened his fingers into fists. Despite his compulsion to go out and cause havoc to purge his inner rage, Aziron refused to move during those entire remaining two weeks that Crowley was in recovery. Though he knew Crowley’s attack was not his fault, he felt responsible. He should have done more to stop his beloved. He should have been listening more closely for signs of distress. 

Shaking his head with self-loathing, he dipped the washcloth back into the cool water and continued to care for his angel and watch for signs of his awakening. 

~~*GUARDIANS OF EARTH*~~

It was a late evening at the end of the third week when Crowley began to groan and shift position. 

Sitting slowly and cautiously on the edge of the bed so as not to startle or jar him, Aziron waited for the angel to feel comfortable enough to open his eyes. 

It was rather easy reading Crowley’s thoughts play out behind closed eyelids when the Angel stilled upon feeling the dip of the bed. At first there was confusion, then sudden stiffness that indicated he was remembering what had occurred, then horror, and then finally, dulled sorrowful golden eyes met apple green. 

“You came for me,” Crowley rasped, his throat sore for reasons neither cared to think about. 

“Always, my love,” Aziron spoke, his hand finally able to clasp Crowley’s without worry of causing pain or waking him from a much-needed peaceful sleep. 

Tears streamed down the angel’s cheeks as his body trembled. 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have gone. You were right all along Aziron, and he…he…”

“Hey, easy my dear,” Aziron hushed, cradling the other to him. He rocked in a soothing motion as his darling curled into his chest, face buried in the material of his dark gray robes.

“I wish I had been wrong. Oh someone, I wish I were wrong.”

The angel sobbed and the demon held him, both silent and taking comfort in the touch of the other. 

~~*GUARDIANS OF EARTH*~~

Only when Crowley seemed stronger and more mobile, did Aziron relent in allowing Crowley to walk on his own. With a flourish of divine power, Crowley wrote a letter about his mission for Heaven, explaining without much detail, that the emperor was beyond saving. Then he signed it and that was that. 

Crowley didn’t know how to feel concerning heaven’s directives anymore. If they could send him into that sort of situation, he didn’t know what other missions they might send him on in the future. It wasn’t right or at least it didn’t feel right, to be so suspicious of Gabriel, but Crowley couldn’t help but feel once again betrayed by the family he loved. 

“You said Sandalphon is the one who gave you the mission directive?” Aziron questioned him later.

“Yeah, but he’s only the messenger in all of this,” Crowley frowned.

“Hmm. And the wine you said you drank, you said it tasted like communion wine?”

“Yeah, it was weird. I didn’t sense anything holy. Not until he had handed me that goblet.”

Aziron nodded but was silent. He didn’t like where his thinking was taking him, but it was the only thing that made sense. 

Aziron certainly hadn’t touched the wine, nor would he ever ‘bless’ anything. And he knew Crowley didn’t, considering the poor boy was the victim in all of this. As for Caligula, who was 100% human and as far from angelic as one could get, that only left one remaining possibility. 

Someone in heaven had directly sent his Angel into that situation, and that same someone had stayed there, probably observing, and had miracled the wine blessed after it had been drugged. 

Yes, someone up in Heaven had planned this and Aziron would be damned, again, if he let them get away with it a second time. 

Needless to say, the demon and his angel didn’t stay in Rome long after that. And, if at a later date, Aziron tempted a young Nero to burn Rome to the ground, well, who was to say.


	16. Camelot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So, do tell me, Sir Azura, what led you to be in league with such a tyrant like your king?” an elderly gentleman knight suddenly asked.
> 
> WARNING: IMPLIED SEX

Aziron, who was now going by the temporary name of Sir Lemus Azura, an infamous black knight, wasn’t exactly certain what his role was here at the table of Arthur Pendragon, King of Britain. All he knew was that Hell wanted him to cause ruin within the kingdom because of way too many good deeds being done in this location and so, here he was. 

The one thing Aziron personally knew he wanted to do while here, was spend time with Crowley. 

The angel, who of course, happened to be seated at the right hand of said human king and was temporarily named Prince Antonio Pendragon. A prince who had miraculously appeared during a time of need and was magically identified as the estranged half-brother of the king. A prince, who only recently, became rather well known for his immense beauty and saintly attributes. 

And no human dared question anything about the prince’s sudden arrival because that was the power of heavenly influence and just how good Crowley was at making everyone feel absolutely at peace with any and all situations, no matter how unexplainable they might be. 

Still, it wouldn’t be hard to cause doubt in the minds of the humans, but Aziron wasn’t one to ruin his lover’s fun, so he cared little about the minor details and just enjoyed watching Crowley as he was doted on by the humans surrounding him. 

“So, do tell me, Sir Azura, what led you to be in league with such a tyrant like your king?” an elderly gentleman knight suddenly asked.

Aziron’s lips twitched. In truth, he hadn’t even met the foreign king for whom he ‘crusaded’, but he had made ruin in the human’s name, thus earning the other king a rather vile reputation. Not that the man hated it. Actually, the human king rather enjoyed his name striking fear into the hearts of peasants everywhere, despite the fact he had no idea as to why. 

“Ah, well Sir Rowel,” Aziron started, “I actually was chasing after true love.”

Crowley, who had just taken a sip of wine, nearly choked at that statement. Aziron shot him a smirk as the angel scowled back at him. 

“True love?” the human questioned. 

“Yes indeed, my fine sir, true love.” The demon sighed with dramatic inflection. “You see, I feel in love with a beautiful individual, with hair as stunning as a newly blossomed red rose. With eyes like the deepest sunset. With lips as sweet as the purest honey. Their body is like the rolling hills and their hands are like the softest feathers. Best most of all,” he replied, eyes locked on Crowley who was blushing a very deep shade of red, “their soul is like a burning star, their voice like a bleeding harmony, and their very presence, the same as a freshly fallen rain; a balm for a jaded soul.”

The humans around him commented about how very poetic Sir Azura was and how wonderfully enchanting his lover sounded, but Aziron only had eyes for the angel. The angel, who currently looked like he very much wanted to dig a deep hole and hide in it. Nevertheless, he could see the absolute love swirling within those beautiful golden eyes, and Aziron knew his words had been heard and very much understood. 

“So where is this lover of yours now?” a new voice asked.

“Oh, you know,” he said without real interest, hands waving. “Around. I do love a good chase now and again.”

The humans laughed and praised the black knight’s words amongst themselves, chatting with the demon casually in an attempt at peace, but Crowley felt his heart yearn to return the sentiment with words of his own. Words that he didn’t dare try to utter in the presence of such a crowd. He wasn’t nearly as poetic or bold as Aziron, and words were the demon’s specialty, but Crowley knew that sometimes actions spoke louder than words, and so he began to plan. 

~~*GUARDIANS OF EARTH*~~

Aziron was settled in for the night, a scroll in hand as he began reading by way of candlelight. This was a habit he picked up years ago when he had first begun living with his angel. While Crowley enjoyed sleep, Aziron did not. 

A soft knock against his door drew his attention and then it began to open without approval for the visitor to gain entry. Not too overly shocked to see his beloved, he smiled in welcome and began to speak before he suddenly noticed something was off. 

“Crowley?” he called, concerned. 

The shadowed figure, who he knew was Crowley because of his immensely warm and holy aura, still had his back to him and had yet to turn. 

Then slowly, with the door closed and bolted, the robe that covered their shoulders dropped, and Aziron sat there, eyes dilating as he took in the revealed from of his lover.   
Dressed in black, sheer, lacy underwear, the demon felt immediately aroused by his lover, but that wasn’t what had truly caught his attention. No, what truly made Aziron stare was that Crowley’s form wasn’t human. 

Well, it was, in a way, but spread across that human build were reptilian scales. White-gold scales that covered every ounce of exposed skin, nearly rippling with power. Crowley’s eyes, forever beautiful no matter their form, were changed though not unfamiliar. The pupils within were merely slit like that of a snake, now locked on his own, yet still glowing a familiar gold. 

What was even more visible were the four curled horns coming out of crimson hair, each as white as the purest snow. 

With a sigh from his lover, wings burst forth from the angel’s back, but these weren’t his normal golden feathers. No, these wings, like the horns, were leathery and white, stretching far wider than his usual wingspan and tipped with the smallest of barbed spines. 

Despite this unexpected transformation, the expression upon this creature’s face could only belong to Crowley. It was a look that told Aziron just how uncomfortable his angel was in this form and yet how determined he was as well. 

As the angel drew closer, Aziron could now see the elongated length of his nails, now more like a set of claws, honed and deadly. And twisted around the expanse of his leg, moving itself as though to caress and calm its owner, was an extremely long, thin, spiked, white-scaled tail. 

“My darling,” Aziron choked when the angel finally stood before him, eyes lowered self-consciously. 

He took a breath and pushed down his arousal. He knew right now, his beloved needed reassurance rather than romance. 

“I…” Aziron swallowed again, words cautious and gentle. “What exactly is this?”

Crowley paused, his tails caress picking up speed as he grew more nervous. 

“This…” he started, voice shaking, before finally he lifted sunset colored snake eyes. “This is me.” 

“You.” Aziron repeated, feeling very, very lost. “Is this… normal for an angel? Maybe this is a portion of heavenly memory I am missing, and correct me if I’m wrong my darling, but… I thought only demons had bestial forms?”

“No, well, kind of.” Crowley corrected. “I am a guardian angel. There are several guardian angels who have bestial forms that help them watch over the humans without being noticed.” 

At Aziron’s look of bewilderment, he quickly added, “Most aren’t quite like me though.”

“What, if you don’t mind my asking, are you exactly? I mean, I can tell your reptilian, perhaps serpentine, but…”

“I’m draconic,” Crowley corrected.

At the demon’s slow and deliberate blink, which Arielle knew meant his lover had no idea what he was getting at, he explained. 

“Dragon, Aziron, I’m a dragon.”

“A dragon…” the demon whispered, feeling kind of lost and dumfounded. It wasn’t a feeling he enjoyed. 

“A Holy Golden Dragon, to be specific. Not that you couldn’t tell,” Crowley rushed to add.

Aziron stared. 

Crowley shifted where he stood, suddenly feeling very uncertain about having revealed this part of himself. He had always been a bit self-conscious when it came to his bestial form, mostly due to the hiss, but he tried to keep that particular trait well hidden. 

“Fun fact,” Crowley began; an attempt to relieve the tension in the room. “China’s golden dragon of unity is actually me. Or well, kind of. I honestly just stopped a family from marrying a girl off to an old emperor in China and instead married her off to her sweetheart, and then helped the Emperor marry his sweetheart, but that’s beside the point.”  
When Aziron still didn’t speak, Crowley rambled on. “I mean, I know my scales are more white than golden, but… eh, details. Humans only saw the light being reflected off my body, hence the ‘golden dragon’ status.”

Aziron, eyes still dilated and wide, just nodded. “Right.”

Suddenly desperate and feeling like he had made a mistake, Crowley stepped back, hands wringing.

“T-This was obviously a mistake, I’m sorry Aziron, I’ll go change and…”

“No! I-I mean, no, please my dear, stay,” the demon pleaded, reaching out to take the dragon’s quivering hands in his own. “I am sorry, Crowley, I just… I never realized you had such a form. All this time, you’ve known and doted on my lemur self, but you are a dragon and…” his eyes lit with awe. “Beautiful.”

Crowley stared at his counterpart, his own eyes now wide and dilated. 

“You think I’m… beautiful?”

The demon gave him an incredulous look.

“My dear, I don’t have words for how stunning you are in any form. I just never knew you could shapeshift like this.” 

“Yeah, well,” the angel fidgeted as he took a seat on the bed beside his lover. “Tuh-duh…” 

He held out his arms in a ‘see, here I am’ fashion and Aziron huffed a laugh before reaching out and cradling his darlings face between his hands.   
Though there were so many changes to the body he knew and loved, it was still his Crowley, just a part of him he had not known existed. 

“Why now, darling? Not that I’m complaining mind you, but why show me this tonight?”

Crowley blushed. 

“Ah, well, at the banquet, you… you told me how you felt. How much you thought of me, and I…” he paused, gaze sincere. “I wanted to express how I feel. I love you, Aziron. I trust you, and I want you to know that I trust you, and to do that properly, I knew you needed to know all of me. That’s why I came tonight looking like this because you deserve to know everything. I’m just sorry that it took me such a long time to reveal it. And I hope…” the angel hesitated, “that after I reveal the rest of myself, you won’t look at me any differently, then you are now.”

Aziron sat back, thoughtful. “There’s more?”

“Well,” Crowley huffed, rolling his eyes in a self-deprecating way that made the demon stiffen. “I didn’t lie to you, Aziron, but I… may not have been completely forthcoming either.”  
“Crowley,” the demon sighed, “it’s okay, you don’t have to…”

“No! No. I want to.”

With eyes hardened into determined slits, Crowley stared at Aziron and spat the words out before he could lose his nerve.

“MyHeavenlyNameIsArielleAndIAmTheSeventhOfTheSevenHeavenlyPrinces.”

Crowley stared.

Aziron stared.

Crowley blinked.

Aziron blinked.

“Oh darling,” the demon huffed. “I know.”

Crowley gaped. “W-What?!”

The demon sighed and scratched his chin, suddenly nervous. 

“When you found Raphael’s staff back in Egypt, you were so upset and you may not have realized it, but you gave yourself away. First, the fact that you knew all of the other archangels personally kind of raised a flag. Then you asked me specifically about what I had heard about Arielle. Why ask if it didn’t mean something personal to you? And I wasn’t lying when I said that I had heard that his beauty was legendary and that he had some unique abilities. Of course, my thoughts would have eventually gone to you had I not already somewhat put two and two together beforehand.” 

He paused and let the angel take that in before continuing. “And well, when you had the staff of Raphael in your hands, that sort of sealed the deal. Only an archangel can handle a weapon designed specifically for another Archangel. Any lesser angel, even an ordinary seraph, would have been destroyed or at least badly burned when using such a weapon.”  
“All this time, you knew,” Crowley muttered, stunned. “I stressed over this decision all these years and all for not.”

“No, not for not,” Aziron argued, his hands tightening around the fingers of his lover with a touch so unique for a demon, but not at all strange for Aziron. “You came to me and told me the truth. You even took it beyond the name and showed me your bestial form. Darling, it may seem minimal in the grand scheme of things, but I assure you, though your words rang true each and every time you said them, this act shows me just how much you love and trust me.”

Smiling, the demon reached up and gently brushed away the tears of his angel as they dripped from watery eyes. 

“My darling, dearest Crowley, I adore you without equal.”

Crowley couldn’t keep back a sob as it ripped from his throat. Aziron held him as he cried, but they were happy tears. Tears of acceptance he never thought possible. 

“Now, while I appreciate the body, those…” the demon gestured at the sheer underwear, “tell me you came for more than one reason.”

Crowley huffed a laugh as his draconic eyes stared into the demon’s lemur green ones. 

“Let’sssss be beassssstsssss in the bedroom, my lover,” he hissed, allowing his forked tongue to slip out.

Aziron’s eyes couldn’t dilate more than they already had as he lunged forward and captured the others mouth thoroughly with his own.

“Oh, you tease,” he growled as they collapsed atop the sheets.


	17. Rise of the Occult

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a righteous fury he rarely remembered feeling, he stormed forward like a bat out of Hell.
> 
> WARNING: IMPLIED/REFERENCED RAPE

Crowley and Aziron spent many happy nights together during the middle ages, but eventually duty called, at least for the demon. As for Crowley, he decided to wander around the various towns and learn more about the humans and their customs. 

It was one such evening, as the angel walked at a casual pace through a rather barren town, that he heard shouts coming from deep within the forest. Curious, he started in that direction only to stop cold when he came upon a truly horrific scene. 

A group of villagers surrounded a swamp, the men holding torches and pitchforks and the women cradling their children, bodies taut.   
Amid the crowd was a man who Crowley figured must be the ringleader. The man was rather large both in width and height. He wore the normal village apparel, nothing fancy, but upon his head sat a rather large pointed hat and in his hands was a copy of what Crowley could sense was an occult text. 

“We have here an evil amongst us,” the man shouted, hands waving dramatically. “An evil that walks tall, speaks brazenly, and who corrupts our children right beneath our very noses!”

Crowley hummed, wondering if Aziron had been by recently. 

“Thank the good lord that we are able to see this evil for what it truly is behind its innocent facade. That we can cleanse ourselves of its taint! Join me, my brothers and sisters, as we send this devil back to the underworld!”

The crowd gave a cry of approval and Crowley frowned, striding forward as the man turned and beckoned forth a small group of men. Groans and whimpers muffled behind a gag drew the angel’s attention to what the men were carrying, and he suddenly felt like a horse had kicked him in the chest. 

In the men’s arms was a rather distraught child, a little girl with eyes red, and arms badly bruised. Her dress was dirty and torn from her struggles to escape. Her hands were tightly bound enough to draw blood.   
It was the stain on her dress however, that made the angel feel true rage. After his own recent experience with being violated, the very thought of anyone being done the same way often sent him spiraling into the innermost darkened corners of his mind. To see a child done this way… he was appalled. 

With a righteous fury he rarely remembered feeling, he stormed forward like a bat out of Hell. The sky above him darkened and storm clouds began to swirl. The wind picked up, whipping skirts and hair and hats in every direction. Lightning flashed and cold hard rain began to pour. 

Every human standing there turned his direction and trembled, their very souls shaking as a form glowing with an otherworldly power shoved past them. Immediately, those nearest to the angel fainted. All the other humans seemed to suddenly have a realization that they needed to be home right this minute and nearly ran from the area as fast as their legs would carry them, no memory of the holy form within their minds remaining.

All that was left in the center of town, was a weeping child still bound with ropes and now staring wide eyed at the approaching figure. With a deliberate breath that calmed the storm and dimmed his angelic glow, Crowley knelt in front of the girl. 

“Hello child,” he spoke with a warm, gentle tone and made sure to keep his smile genuine. “I’m here to help you sweetheart, it’s okay.”

The girl began to sob as he reached out and carefully broke the ropes binding her. To his surprise, she threw herself into his chest and began to wail, her cries causing both of their bodies to shake as she all but collapsed into him. 

Cautiously, so as not to spook her, he wrapped his arms around her small form and cradled her head against his shoulder. She flinched slightly at the feel of his arms encircling her, but when his hands cradled her head in a loving manner, she seemed to relax. 

Who knows how long he sat there holding her, but eventually the poor child fell asleep, her face streaked with tears. Each one cutting a thin trail through the dirt and grime that enveloped her. 

With a snap of his fingers, her clothes and body were clean, her wounds healed, and her mind at peace; the memories of her violators forgotten.   
The sound of approaching footsteps had the angel stiffening, but he relaxed when he recognized the form of Aziron darting out of the forest underbrush. 

The demon was panting, wide-eyed, as he came to a stop in the clearing, hand clutched over his heart, his breathing slowing as he took in the scene and noted that Crowley was safe and unharmed.

“I-I thought…” he started, motioning towards the sky, still panting.

Crowley smiled apologetically, before turning to reveal the child clutched tightly to his chest. The demon’s gaze softened as he approached and knelt beside his lover. He studied the girl before looking at his angel. 

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah… just not-so-fond memories.”

Aziron’s hands clenched in realization, sickened and angry. 

“What will you do with her?” The demon growled.

Crowley hummed, his hand sweeping through the girl’s long, brown, straight hair.

“Perhaps it’s time for me to be a little more hands-on as a guardian,” the angel spoke, his eyes flashing questionably up toward the demon who sighed in fond exasperation. Despite this, the demon looked pleased by his angel’s decision.

“I suppose I always wanted to be a dad.”

Crowley’s lips twitched as he cocked an eyebrow. 

“Who said you’re going to be the dad?”

Aziron huffed. “I’m certainly not mother material.”

Crowley laughed. 

“I can imagine you would make a rather delightful mum, my sweet.”

The demon rolled his eyes, but Crowley noted the blush rising just beneath his collar. Interesting. 

“It was only in jest, my darling. She may call us what she will, as you and I are neither man nor woman. Though in the past I suppose my forms may have been a bit more feminine in nature,” the angel stated before shrugging, “besides, I know you have an affinity for the male form, my love.”

Aziron coughed, attempting to hide how flustered that made him feel.

“Right, yes, well… do you have a house right now?”

“I can get one easy enough,” the angel smiled as he stood, lifting the small form up and further into his arms. “Am I taking this to mean you’ll be around more often?”

The demon smirked. “I will always around for you, my Angel, all you need to do is say my name.”


	18. PLAGUE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azrael’s dead eyes suddenly seemed to glint with a flare of life. An almost unexplainable sight considering he is death incarnate.
> 
> WARNING: REFERENCED RAPE

When humanity suffered, Arielle suffered. 

When Arielle suffered, Aziron suffered. 

And in this era, the very heart of the 14th century, suffering was an everyday thing. The plague had begun to spread throughout the land; a vast wave of darkness that brought death and torment into every home. For any guardian angel dedicated to humanity, suffering was something most were tempted to rectify immediately. It went against their very nature to allow any living being to be in such extreme agony. 

In the case of one Antoni J. Crowley, aka Archangel Arielle, aka the healer of heaven, aka the guardian of humanity, this made ignoring the plague next to impossible. 

However, when Heaven gives you a direct order, you listen. Even if that order causes you to go against your very nature. Even if that order causes your soul to shatter with each soul lost. Even if that order causes just as much agony as the suffering around you. 

For Arielle, the order came before the Archangel had even processed what was happening. It was an order straight from the top not to interfere. Not because Arielle couldn’t help, but because despite his help, the plague would move much too fast for any real good to be done, and in the end, it would only cause the angel to exhaust their power and prove useless despite the attempt. 

At least that was what Gabriel had argued upon giving him that order.

“I know you feel helpless not doing anything, but you would only end up discoporating yourself slowly if you tried to stop Pestilence alone. They are too strong, Arielle. Even Azrael does not attempt to stop the other three horsemen. They will come, whether want them to or not.”

Arielle tried to argue, tried to tell her sibling she felt responsible. Tried to explain her need, her desire to assist the humans no matter the cost, but he cut her off.

“No! This is an order Arielle. Not just from me but from the very top. Stand down.”

With a conflicted glance at the distraught healer, Gabriel vanished back to heaven.

And so, Arielle took the coward’s way out. At least that’s what he called it after the order came from up high. It was impossible for him to remain passive, and so sleep was the next best thing and sleep was exactly what the angel did. 

And Aziron, who though vastly disturbed by the great number of deaths but also agreed Arielle could do nothing to help with this without exhausting herself to discorporation, stood watch over his lovers’ slumber. 

Aziron knew Crowley was hurting. His angel was so gentle and kind, the best of heaven. That’s why he agreed wholeheartedly with the decision his lover made. He even went as far as to encourage the angel to sleep, because he hated the idea of having to watch his darling grieve.

“Sleep now, my love, I have you,” the demon whispered, planting a soft kiss upon his Angel’s head. “When you wake, all of this should be over.”

~~*GUARDIANS OF EARTH*~~

Later that era, years into the plague, the demon was still watching over his lover while silently reading a newly procured book. He loved books compared to scrolls. They were just so much easier to navigate and hold. 

It was during this night, that a chill shot up his spine and he found himself eye to eye with death himself. In all the years Azrael had wandered the earth, never had the Archangel of death made himself known, but on this night, he revealed himself in the home of his youngest sibling and the demon who watched over him. 

Aziron was frozen in fear, body pulled taut, eyes wide and near glowing with a sudden burst of hellfire that shot through his body like a wave of adrenaline. Flames danced on the tips of his fingers, but thoughts ran through his mind. Thoughts that kept him from reacting on this instinct to defend himself. 

The first thought through his head was that Crowley was in this room with them and if Aziron used hellfire, the possibility his beloved could be harmed was rather high. That was an unacceptable outcome. 

Second, this was death! Could you even kill death? He wasn’t sure and so that made acting prematurely rather stupid.

Third was the realization that death was basically his in-law. Azrael the archangel, Arielle’s older sibling. Angel and demon didn’t mix, but when it came to his darling Crowley, he considered the fact that attacking said Archangel and doing him any damage, may upset his beloved more than a little.

The final thought that flitted through his mind, all in the span of a single moment, was that surely after all this time, Azrael knew about Aziron. Because seriously, how could he not? Despite their attempts to never kill or be around death, it was a part of life, and both demon and angel had been with one another multiple times when a soul was extinguished. 

So, the real question; the ultimate question, was why now? Why reveal himself to Aziron now? Was it because Arielle was asleep? Did he mean to destroy the demon and warn him off from his sibling? Did he want to harm them both? 

He wanted to ask all of this, but what came out was, “Uh, hello there.”

Azrael stared at him. 

Aziron stared back.

“Aziraphael, former principality, former guardian class angel, former angel under the command of Raphael, fallen during the war of heaven and renamed Aziron, the demon lemur.”

“Err… yeah, that’s me, and you are Azrael, The Angel of death, guardian of souls, and an all-around creepy bastard. That’s you.” He hesitated before tacking on, “Your Arielle’s sibling.”

The archangel titled his head, eyes pinning the demon where he stood.

“I was not aware you knew his true identity,” death spoke, voice flat. “How very unique you are, demon.”

“Unique, that’s me,” Aziron chuckled, the sound strained. “Is there a reason you came here, or…”

“Arielle.”

Aziron blinked, before frowning. He glanced at his angel who was still sleeping rather soundly. Aziron noted the way his chest was rising and falling, feeling extremely relieved.

“What about him?” he questioned, turning his attention back to the being before him.

“Arielle is…” Death hesitated, “unique.”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.”

“No,” death replied, shaking his head. “Not bad. Just… different. Important. Special.”

Aziron sighed. “If you’re trying to get at something specific, I don’t understand.”

Azrael frowned, looking almost flustered by the demon’s inability to comprehend his meaning. “Arielle is special. He feels more. He loves more. He grieves more. More than any other angel amongst the host.”

“Yeah, he’s always done that. What’s your point?”

Death was beginning to look annoyed now and yeah, Aziron did not want death irritated. Not at him at least.

“You are a demon, yet you can love. Yet you are still a demon. You feel wrath. You hate. You bring about torment and sorrow. You tempt souls. You taint. That is what a demon should be.”

“Look, I get it, I’m a horribly bad guy and Arielle is a wonderfully, terrific individual. If your trying to tell me to stay away from him though, fuck off.” The demon growled; eyes narrowed. “I love him, and I won’t just walk away. Not now. Not ever.”

Azrael eyed him. “Even if Hell comes for you?”

“Even if Hell comes,” Aziron agreed.

“What if Heaven comes?” Azrael questioned, “what if Arielle Falls because of you?”

Aziron froze, his lips pulled into a thin line. 

“You would threaten to Fell him?” he whispered. 

“Not me,” Azrael disagreed, but his gaze remained firm. “There are those who wish for it. Those who will do all they can to destroy his love. Those who will use it.”

“Is it the same person who sent him on that mission with Caligula way back when?”

Azrael froze, gaze suddenly burning. “Caligula?”

Aziron flinched. Death hadn’t known. Did that mean the rest of heaven hadn’t realized the specifics of that mission either?

“Yeah, back in Rome not long after the crucifixion. Sandalphon came to Cro-Arielle with a mission to try and convert Caligula. A mission…,” the demon growled, eyes suddenly lit with hellfire and rage, “…that ended with him being very nearly raped.”

A cold chill filled the house and Aziron tried not to shiver as Azrael’s icy, dead eyes now intensely stared into his own as if searching his soul. Who knows, maybe he was.   
“He was sent on a mission to Caligula…” the other repeated, tone frosty. 

“You didn’t know,” Aziron spoke, more comment than question. 

Death was silent. 

“Whether you knew or not is irrelevant. My point is someone had it out for him then. If that same someone comes after him again, he’ll have to go through me first.” The demon raised his blazing hands in a show of force. “I love him, as much as a demon like myself can. I won’t apologize for that love. I won’t say that I won’t ever hurt him. I won’t say I won’t ever make him angry. It’ll happen at times because we love. It’ll happen because we live this life together, side by side. No matter who comes for him though, I swear I will protect him. No matter the situation, I will be ready. Arielle is special, your right, and I won’t let anyone dare lay a hand on him if its within my power to stop it. I love Arielle and I can assure you, as long as he allows me, I’ll make him happy, I’ll defend him, and I won’t ever leave his side.”

Azrael’s dead eyes suddenly seemed to glint with a flare of life. An almost unexplainable sight considering he is death incarnate. It made Aziron’s mind hurt just thinking about the paradox he’d just witnessed, but as quickly as it appeared, the light was gone again.

“You pass,” Azrael suddenly spoke, “you have my acceptance.”

Death turned to leave, but then he paused and looked back. 

“I shall look into the matter concerning Caligula and Sandalphon, Aziron. You have my word.”

Then within the blink of an eye, he was gone as though he were never there.


	19. Time of Shakespeare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When William Shakespeare appeared on scene, Aziron often found himself in the human’s company discussing the finer things in life fairly often.
> 
> WARNING: SEX

Aziron loved books. He loved scrolls. He loved reading. He loved writing. The point is, Aziron loved anything that was a part of the Arts. So, when William Shakespeare appeared on scene, Aziron often found himself in the human’s company discussing the finer things in life fairly often. Of course these discussions usually centered around philosophy, which Aziron loved, so the two would often find themselves wrapped up for hours in a debate about life, romance, and the various other intricate details associated with being a human (not that Aziron was one, mind you). 

Shakespeare was refreshingly creative, robust, and amazingly charismatic. He was a human who, if Aziron wasn’t a demon and he wasn’t already madly in love with a certain angel, may have found himself charmed enough to consider the man as a potential lover. 

The fact was though Aziron is a demon and he does love Crowley more than life itself, and so the thought flickered out of his head before it truly even began.   
Perhaps that is why it was so unexpected when his lover suddenly seemed withdrawn from him. It wasn’t an immediate thing of course. Rather it began with the smallest of details.

Aziron and Crowley were supposed to have lunch together. They arrived as they usually did with Crowley right on time and Aziron running fashionably late. His angel seemed in a good mood, but then Aziron began talking about his day and it was almost like his angel became drained of energy. Suddenly, Crowley rose from the table, apologized, and stated he felt tired and might go nap, and then he was gone. 

Aziron didn’t think much on it, until it happened again. 

Then it happened again, and this third time was even worse, because rather than his lover suddenly showing up and soon leaving, he sent a letter to the demon explaining he wasn’t feeling too well and might sleep for a while. 

Aziron wasn’t sure what ‘a while’ entailed for Crowley, as the angel could sleep for years if able, but he hoped it didn’t come to that. He was concerned by his beloveds claim to be feeling somewhat ill. That wasn’t a common occurrence for supernatural beings such as them. 

And so, the demon checked in on the angel twice each day before leaving to spend time with Shakespeare. It wasn’t until he was out one day at lunch with said man, that he noticed a flash of red in the distance. He droned on speaking to the human without really being aware of the words spoken, as he kept a close eye on the buildings beyond them. Sure enough, after a few minutes, the flash of red appeared again and he was surprised and somewhat confused as to why his lover was standing so far off, watching him, and not simply just joining them at their table. 

He started to call out to Crowley, but as fast as the angel had appeared, he had vanished again. When Aziron went to his lovers’ home to speak with him, the angel was once again fast asleep. A bit irritated, hurt, and confused by the experience, he wrote it off as it being a case of mistaken identity, but then it kept happening. Every time Aziron spent time in the company of the human playwriter, a small flash of red would suddenly appear and disappear like clockwork. 

Finally, he’d had enough. The demon stomped into Crowley’s home with purpose and upon reaching the bedroom, he was unsurprised to find the angel sleeping. This time however, rather than leave as he normally did, he waited. He waited and waited for hours, possibly days, but his patience finally paid off. The angel groaned and began to shuffle around on the bed, twisting to make his way out of the covers when he froze. His golden eyes met poison green, widening exponentially as the two stared at one another in tense silence.

Aziron felt his irritation and confusion diminishing as he took in his lover’s dark eyes and paler than normal complexion. Crowley looked, simply put, awful. Perhaps even ill, and Aziron wondered if it hadn’t been his lover following him around the past week. But no, he told himself with a slight shake of the head, eyes narrowing. He knew it had been Crowley, his angel’s aura nearly unmistakable. 

“Care to explain?” the demon questioned.

Crowley fidgeted where he sat, his bare shoulders caressed by the red locks that spilt over them. He tried not to feel aroused by the fact the angel was clearly naked under the covers. 

Crowley looked up at Aziron through his eyelashes, head titled and expression shifting into something falsely innocent. 

“What do you mean?” the angel questioned lightly.

Aziron’s own expression darkened and Crowley flinched back at the sudden anger he saw in his friend’s eyes. Not just anger though, hurt. Aziron was hurt by Crowley. Because he was hiding the truth from him.

With eyes closed in resignation, Crowley turned to better regard his lover. 

Aziron didn’t move. He wasn’t going to be the one to carry this conversation. He had started it and now the ball was in the angel’s court. So, to speak.

“I’m sorry,” Crowley frowned, eyes downcast. “I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

Aziron hesitated. 

“It hurts that you won’t talk to me. That you’ve been avoiding me.” He studied the other, tone turning far gentler than Crowley had ever heard it. “Care to explain why?”

Crowley shuffled, his eyes flickering here, there, and everywhere, but never on the demon.

“I…” the angel bit his lip. “I wasn’t sure you… I didn’t think… I mean, you’ve been with the human so much lately and all you talk about nowadays when we are together is Will this and Will that and… I thought maybe… I mean… If you don’t love me anymore, I understand. I know loving an angel isn’t easy, us being on opposite sides and all. I know I’m also a bit boring, not really into a lot of what you enjoy, but…”

Aziron stopped him, hand raise and mouth gaping. Just where had all this come from?!

“Let me get this straight. You’ve been avoiding me these past few weeks because you think I am in love with William? You think I don’t love you anymore, have grown tired of you because and I quote, ‘you are boring’, and it’s ‘too hard’, because ‘you’re an angel’.” 

Crowley groaned and closed his eyes, flopping back onto the bed, cheeks rosy. 

“I don’t know!” he cried; face covered by raised arms. “I just… I felt confused and… and jealous. I was scared that you… that I…” he paused; his breathing shaky. “I didn’t think I could measure up to someone as brilliant, clever, and creative as the playwriter. I’m not into the arts like he is, but you… you love that, all of it, and I saw the way you looked at the human.”

Aziron closed his eyes, heart breaking. How had he not seen the angel’s self-doubts? Aziron had done this, he realized. This was his own fault.

“Oh Crowley,” Aziron sighed as he reached out and gently clasped his lovers’ hand with his own. “My darling, silly, enchanting, foolish, completely perfect Angel.”

Crowley blinked, eyes revealing themselves, and again, Aziron felt shattered by the sight of tears, and his angel’s obvious skepticism. 

“You are the only being in the past five thousand years I have ever loved. You are the only being I presently love. You are the only being I shall ever love.” The demon said all of this, making certain to keep their gaze locked to show how serious he was. “And yes, my dear, William is an amazing human, but that’s just it, Crowley, he’s amazing, I respect him, I admire him, I enjoy his stories and his stage plays, but I don’t love him. Not like I love you. And I’m sorry. I am so sorry that I never realized I was hurting you with my words and actions. All these weeks you’ve been following us, you thought I was choosing him over you and my darling, I swear to you, I swear to-to ‘g-Agh!-od’, herself, that I shall only ever devote myself to you.”

The angel burst into tears and Aziron huffed a sad laugh as he drew him into his lap. The angel, all limbs really, curled into a ball and burrowed into the folds of the demon’s clothes and plump upper body. The two just sat there, just enjoying one another’s heat, silent and comforting as the demon soothingly rocked his angel. 

Finally, said angel drew back, his eyes warm and apologetic… and determined. 

“I’m sorry I hurt you, my Sweet,” Crowley whispered.

His hands came up, gently cradling the demon’s face before leaning up to press a soft kiss at the corner of Azrion’s mouth. Then another on the opposite corner. A third on his lower lip. A fourth on his chin. A fifth on the side of his jaw and down, down, down he went until the demon was groaning. The angel’s lips, teeth, and tongue each taking a turn to tease the flesh of his lover’s chest and collarbone. With a final nip and a healing lick, the angel peered back up at the demon.

“Let me make it up to you. If you love me, let me have my way with you.”

Aziron’s brows furrowed, about to question his angel, when Crowley, still very naked, dropped to the floor and knelt between his legs. 

Stiffening, Aziron stated to tell him he didn’t need to do this, that he did love him, but the angel silenced his words with eyes glowing a brilliant gold and marvelously dilated. As Crowley tugged the demon’s pants down, allowing his lovers always present member to spring up, already delightfully hard and pulsing with pre-cum, the angel leaned forward and pressed a single, loving kiss to the demon’s tip. 

“Your perfect,” the angel purred as he took his cold, long, lean fingers and began to stroke. 

Aziron groaned, his eyes closing at the teasing touch. He tried to keep still as Crowley studied him, hands reaching, caressing, and encircling the throbbing effort with affectionate motions. He knew his lover hadn’t ever done this before, but then to his surprise, and with no ounce of hesitation, the angel leaned forward and licked the tip. 

Aziron shuddered and then shuddered some more as the angel began to use his extremely talented forked tongue to pleasure the demon, making his body writhe with ecstasy. 

Aziron gripped the arms of the chair, wood nearly creaking where his fingers had begun to dig in. Noticing, Crowley reached up and tugged on the demon’s sleeve. 

Aziron, body still aching as the angel’s hands continued their ministrations, opened glazed eyes to peer at him. “Y-Yes?” he sputtered; breaths wet and heavy.

The angel looked pleased by how wonderfully ruined the demon already was. 

“You don’t have to grip the chair,” Crowley told him, “touch me if you wish, but allow me to continue. I want to please you. I want you to let me. I want to…” 

The angel rose from the floor and Aziron shivered when he noticed his angel had manifested a vulva. 

“Be.” A kiss to Azirons throat. 

“Good.” A kiss to his eyes. 

“For.” A kiss to his cheeks. 

“You.” A kiss on the lips. 

Aziron couldn’t hold it back anymore as he grabbed the angel’s bony hips and pinned him to the bed, his erection tight and dripping as he leaned over his lover’s naked form with wide, lust filled eyes. 

“C-Crowley, p-please,” the demon begged as he pushed forward, grinding his aching member into the others thigh, “I need you.”

Crowley smiled, an expression far too sinful to be any sort of angelic, and yet Azrion felt heavenly as his lover rolled him over on the bed upon his back, and then proceeded to bring his head down and suck him off. 

Aziron arched his back at the sensations overtaking him. He tried not to thrust into his lovers’ mouth, afraid of hurting him, but when his hips bucked, Crowley gripped his thighs and began to bob up and down. With a sound of pure pleasure, Aziron followed his motion and began to thrust with him, the angel swallowing his effort deeper and deeper. 

“Ah, A-Angel, I…” the demon whimpered. He could tell he was close. “P-Please, inside you. Let me inside you.”

Crowley sucked another few seconds before drawing back, the very edge of teeth raking across the bulging skin and Aziron cried out as he tried to hold himself back from coming. It was painful, oh so painful and yet deliciously delightful. This denial to come until his angel was ready and open for penetration. Until Aziron was completely buried in his beautiful wet folds.

Truly, Crowley had a demonic streak and Aziron loved every bit of it. 

As the demon attempted to regain his breath, he felt his lover positioning himself over him. It was with a groan of pure ecstasy, one that went unheard due to Crowley’s own shout of pain and pleasure, that he felt himself neatly sat upon. The demon’s member being shoved deep within delightfully tight, wet walls. 

As the two breathed to try and prepare, Aziron started to pull back to give a quick thrust, but Crowley’s hands upon his face stopped him.

“Me,” the angel panted, “I’m the one pleasuring you this time. Just wait, please. I want to show you how much I love you. I want to know you’ll let me.”

Aziron allowed his body to lower at a slow pace as he waited for his angel’s next move. With closed eyes, his face glistening with sweat, Crowley raised up and then dropped himself back down. 

Aziron screamed out as Crowley groaned and panted with each raise and drop of his hips as he rode Azrion’s wonderfully fat, wet cock. 

Both lost in a world of pain and pleasure and suddenly everything was just too much. The sight of his naked lover riding him, Crowley’s eyes closed and skin glistening in the dim light, his abs rippling with the pull of his body, as well as the feel of his warmth enclosed around him; Aziron felt himself come with an agonized shout. 

Whether it was Aziron coming or he had just naturally been close, Crowley too suddenly screamed out, Aziron’s name upon his lips, his head thrown back, as his own seed spilt deep between the two. 

Crowley collapsed forward, Aziron still tightly enclosed within his wet folds, as the demon cradled him closely against his chest. 

With a kiss to the angel’s sweaty forehead, he gave the other a couple final thrusts with his softening cock, his angel whimpering at the pleasure, before finally, gently, removing himself. With deep even breathing, the two lovers laid intertwined, eyes closed; hands cradling one another.

“I love you,” the angel suddenly spoke, sunset eyes shimmering.

The demon smiled and gently reached up, his fingers brushing back a stray crimson curl. 

“And I you, my darling, and I you.”


	20. The Bastille

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Animals don’t think of creative ways to kill one another, my love, only humans do that.”

When the demon was tossed into the jail cell, he stumbled before catching his footing. 

“Really? The nerve.” The demon groused as he adjusted his cufflinks and shirt collar. 

A chuckle drew his attention as a Frenchman stepped into the cell. His dark eyes trained on Aziron, and the demon sighed. 

“I should have known you had something to do with this, Hastur.”

Hastur, a duke of hell, was known to be somewhat possessive in more ways than one. Sometimes, he enjoyed possessing people. Sometimes he enjoyed possessing items. Sometimes he enjoyed being possessive. And sometimes, he enjoyed being possessed. 

Ew. 

Aziron tried to erase that last thought as he eyed his rival. Unlike most demons who hated each other yet were still able to get along in a ‘I hate to love you’ sort of a way, there was only pure loathing between Hastur and Aziron. He couldn’t truly remember when their rivalry started, but it had to have been shortly after the events in Eden. Shortly after Aziron himself was also named a duke of Hell, placing them at equal status.

The possessed Frenchman cackled. 

“Since you were punished for your overuse of demonic miracles, your powers have been revoked, sloth,” Hastur sneered. “You will rot in this cell until your taken for execution and I will await your soul in the underworld where I have soooo many deliciously wicked treats awaiting you as punishment.”

Then he was gone and Aziron snorted indignantly. “I am a lemur,” he yelled, kicking the bars before sighing. 

The sound of the guillotine outside his cell window had him wincing. “Animals, the lot of them.”

“Animals don’t think of creative ways to kill one another, my love, only humans do that.”

“Crowley!” Aziron smiled, one of earnest relief. 

The angel huffed and stood up, eyes narrowed, arms crossed. The demon shuffled where he stood at the look. 

“I am sorry, my dear, I know we had a date today. I just…” he waved his hands to encompass the cell, “had a spot of trouble.”

“What are you doing in France anyways?” grumbled the angel, his long hair pulled back in a messy bun, made messier as he ran his hands through it irritably. 

“Well…” Aziron paused, “Err… I may have been a bit… gluttonous for some French crepes. They just don’t make them anywhere like they do here, except maybe in…”

“Aziron.”

“Right, yes, sorry.” The demon cleared his throat. “Thank you for coming to my rescue, my love. Hastur it seems saw me out upon sneaking his way to the surface and decided he wanted to mess with me. Perhaps get me discorportated, since Hell has deemed me worthy of a time out. A very common occurrence for that pile of maggots, let me assure you.”

“Time out?” the angel repeated, eyebrows raised. 

“Oh, yes, I suppose I didn’t tell you yet. Hell told me I was doing to many flippant demonic miracles and so I have been temporarily relieved of my powers, until further notice.”

“They can do that?” the angel asked, incredulous. 

“Well sort of. They can’t remove my powers, but they can put a… curse, if you will, upon my body to make my powers harder to use. I can use them to a point, but only just. To push past that boundary would be to cause myself immense pain and alert Hell of my disobedience.”

The angel sighed, snapping his fingers as the demon’s chains dropped to the floor. Aziron grinned as he rubbed his wrists and made his way closer to his darling’s side, gently pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“Thank you, my love.”

The angel blushed but hummed with a playful glare. “Are you going to make it up to me?”

The demon purred, his nose nuzzling against the others ear. 

“Oh, most definitely.”

“After our date,” finished the angel with a nod.

The demon sighed dramatically. “Okay yes, I suppose after the date.”

With a teasing grin and bright brilliant blue eyes, the demon pulled his angel close, as the ethereal being snapped his fingers and both angel and demon vanished without a trace.   
Hastur in the meantime, waited impatiently down below.


	21. The Boston Tea Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘So long, my tea’, he thought forlornly. ‘So long.’

At the time of the American revolution, Aziron could only stare in horror as those mongrels, those villains, those… those… horrible, horrible monstrosities! Dumped case after case of tea into the harbor. The so called ‘Boston Tea Party’, a rebellious move against high taxes and British control. 

“And I thought I was the demon,” he growled, hands twitching as he forlornly watched his precious tea sink down into those cold, dark depths. 

“There will always be more tea, Aziron,” the angel cooed, hands rubbing soothing circles into trembling shoulders. “How about some wine? I think I know a place that will be perfect for us this evening. Possibly even has a table reserved. What do you say?”

The demon sighed, body drooping as he glanced back at the harbor one last time. 

“I suppose that sounds good, my darling.”

‘So long, my tea’, he thought forlornly. ‘So long.’


	22. The Antique Shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Home,” agreed the demon as he placed a soft kiss against the fiery red locks of his beloved. “Ours.”

In the middle of Soho on a ratty old corner of London, there was a beautiful old building. This building was made up of gray slab stone, layered with vines and dusted with age. The front of this building had two solid oak, twin, antique doors, far taller and wider than most, with intricately carved wooden flowers around the outside. On either side of the doors were two large rounded windows, very Victorian in style. 

Within its walls was a delightfully spacious first floor area with an old fireplace in the back room. A spiraling wooden staircase led to the second floor and the second floor contained three bedrooms, two bathrooms, and a small door that opened to another staircase leading towards the attic. Though the building had long since been abandoned, its roots were good, its foundation strong, and its atmosphere rather enticing. 

If one could forget about the noisy neighbors of the apartment complex next door, the leaky pipes, and perhaps the layers of mold forming due to certain water damaged spots upon the high arched ceilings, this former home would suit nearly anyone looking for adequate space just nicely. It certainly caught the eye of a rather smitten demon/angel duo.

“Are you sure you like this one best?” Crowley questioned for the thousandth time. 

“Yes, quite sold my darling, thank you.”

The two turned at the exact time towards the realtor who jumped, startling in place at the intensity of their gaze. 

“Uh, so, shall we fill out the paperwork and discuss…”

Snap.

Crowley huffed with exasperation as he turned Aziron. 

“What?” the demon frowned, “it’s now ours, her paperwork is filed without her having to do a thing, and we can now properly move in.”

The angel snorted as he walked the floor. He had already toured the building several times, but each new step across this place which would now be their home felt special. Each step reminded Arielle that despite his being an Archangel and Aziron a high-level demon, they could have a life together. 

Of course, he knew he still needed to be careful. Azrael may have accepted their relationship, but that didn’t mean the other angels in heaven would ever acknowledge that. He certainly new Sandalphon would have something to say about it; not that he cared about that prick’s opinion, but whereas Arielle had been on earth for nearly six thousand years, Sandalphon and the others had been in heaven. Did the other angels even remember Arielle anymore? Did they care their seventh prince wasn’t there? Did they miss him as much as he missed them from time to time? 

He tried not to linger on those thoughts. He loved Aziron and he wouldn’t want to change anything, but sometimes… just occasionally mind you, sometimes he missed heaven. Missed his siblings. He hadn’t seen any of them in quite a long time, nearly a thousand years. 

“Darling?”

“Hmm,” the angel looked up and noticed his demon’s concern. “I’m fine, Az. Just thinking about how to decorate.”

The demon didn’t look like he believed him, but he also didn’t question it. The two stood there and took in the abundance of space around them. 

“So, are we doing as we agreed then? An antique shop?”

“Yeah,” the angel breathed with a smile. “It’s what you wanted right?”

The demon nodded, fingers stroking his stubbled chin as his eyes circled the room. 

“I was thinking, I know how you love your stars my darling, so maybe we could turn the attic into the master bedroom. Maybe miracle up a skylight and place our bed beneath it, like we once had in Eden.”

“Oh… yeah,” the angel hummed, flushing in delight. The very image of that made him dizzy with want. “The upstairs bedrooms we could make into a single space. A home library, an office, and maybe an indoor garden area perhaps?”

The demon sent him an appreciate glance. “That sounds positively enchanting, my dear.”

The angel giggled as he leaned back against his demon’s chest. 

“Home.”

“Home,” agreed the demon as he placed a soft kiss against the fiery red locks of his beloved. “Ours.”

“Ours,” the angel breathed.

“Forever and always, my darling, until the bitter end.”


	23. Come Hellfire and Holy Water Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What he did care was that this demon had his brother’s eyes. That this demon had his brother’s voice.

Sandalphon was angry. No, more than that, he was enraged. Wrathful. Vengeful. 

It had all started after that day in Rome when he had persuaded Gabriel to let Arielle confront Caligula. After witnessing what he had, the promoted cherub had felt empowered. He felt like he could do anything, take on anyone, and make Arielle kneel before him without challenge. The problem was that he hadn’t realized the affect Arielle’s heavenly power induced scream had on the other seven original Archangels.

What all the other angels outside of the seven did not know, was that those seven siblings are interconnected. When god had made Michael, Samael, Raphael, Gabriel, Uriel, Azrael, and Arielle, she had made them through a single woven line. A thread, if you will, that connected their souls as one. 

When Arielle had screamed that day in utter anguish, his pain had pulsated through the line. It had been such a long time; since the fall really, that they had felt such a pain, that none of them had realized what it was until the day Azrael came storming into heaven like a raging storm. 

When he confronted Gabriel about the mission, Michael, and Uriel in tow, all three had stood there in horror; eyes filled with grief and sudden righteous fury because now they understood. Their youngest had been in agony. 

Sandalphon, who had been the one to propose the mission, was called before them. They chewed him out as much as any angel could, questioning his reasons behind the mission, what his intentions had been. Questioning his ability to adequately perceive humanity, since he had assured Gabriel the mission was reasonable, as well as feasible. He was torn apart between the four archangels, the four princes, and Sandalphon was left feeling humiliated. But more than his aching pride, Sandalphon left their office feeling angry. Angry that he had been found out. Angry that they dared speak such words with that tone towards him. Angry that Azrael had discovered the truth. Angry that Arielle wasn’t worse off. Angry that he hadn’t been the one to do it in the first place. 

As the four archangels dismissed him to his chambers to wait for word of his punishment, Sandalphon began to think and imagine. He could almost see it, his taking Arielle before him, ravaging him, destroying his very essence with (what he considers) righteous fury. Oh yes, taking the angel apart piece by piece before finally, hands wrapped around the others throat, watching him fade out of existence. 

Extinguished, forever. 

Perhaps the defilement itself might Fell Arielle, a lover of the fallen. It would serve him right. Eternity in damnation. 

The only good thing about the four’s claims against him was that they had no proof that Sandalphon knew what Caligula might do. They couldn’t say that Sandalphon had purposely placed Arielle there to harm him, but Sandalphon couldn’t help but admit Azrael made him nervous. More than anyone, if Sandalphon did destroy Arielle, he was certain the angel of death would destroy him in turn. So, he needed to be careful. He would need time to calculate. He would need time to plan and find a way to make his death as deliciously satisfying as possible, but without evidence of who did it. Oh yes, one day, he would have his revenge. 

~~*GUARDIANS OF EARTH*~~

Aziron was going about his day-to-day life, what with the Antique shop now up and running. The demon felt happy and rather satisfied with his choice to settle down alongside his Angel, but there was just one thing missing. One question he had yet to ask his beloved and one he honestly felt a bit nervous about. You see, since he had more recently taken a rather passive approach towards wreaking havoc, and yet had been getting quite a few commendations for human innovation, he had felt oddly at peace. And a sense of peace always made him nervous.

As nice as it would be if that weren’t the case, that there wasn’t a reason for concern, there was always the very real possibility that someone might discover Aziron’s falsities, his lies, and most importantly, the relationship he had with a certain Archangel. Not even just an Archangel, but one of the original seven princes of heaven itself, the youngest, Arielle.   
Now, you might be wondering, why hadn’t Aziron cared about such a risk before? Well, the truth is, he had. It’s just now that the two of them had officially moved in together on a much more permanent basis, he was starting to feel the heat, so to speak. Talk of the end of the world wasn’t helping. 

No way, you might be thinking. End of the world? Poppycock. 

Well you are wrong, my friend, dead wrong. 

Aziron knew it was coming. Every demon in Hell whispered about the day. Even Angels apparently were speaking of it if he overheard the escalator patrons correctly.   
So, he knew it was coming, which led him to his question, because if Heaven and Hell had a much higher possibility of discovering their relationship, or even just discovering how very undemonic Aziron actually is, well… he wanted to be ready. 

And that’s why it all started on that simple Monday morning. 

Walking into St. James Park with his beloved, hand in hand, Aziron had been beyond satisfied with life. Crowley too was all smiles, his beautiful long red curls streaming down his shoulders. His clothes, a pure white suit jacket with a pale orange v-neck silk shirt beneath, with pure white pants and lovely white stiletto brand heels. Around his left wrist was a silver diamond encrusted bracelet that Aziron had picked up for his lover. It was a snake in the form of an infinity symbol. And then, around his dainty neck was a thin silver chain and at the end of that chain was a poison-green, apple charm. Crowley had claimed it looked like a memento of Eden that reminded him of Aziron’s eyes, and so of course, the demon had to buy it for his love. 

Aziron was dressed both very differently and yet oddly the same as his lover. His clothes were made up of a charcoal gray suit jacket with a dark navy-blue button up beneath, and a charcoal gray vest over the button up. His cufflinks consisted of diamonds and sapphires. His pants were black satin and on his feet were the snazziest black and white leather oxfords he could find. A black diamond watch sat around his left hand and a blue sapphire ring made of white gold sat upon his right hand. Both dressed in only the best name brands, both with designer shoes, and the costliest of jewels adorned their bodies. Yet as white and bright as Crowley was and as dark and dreary as Aziron was dressed, neither were noticed. Their presences, a forgotten figment in the minds of the humans that they passed on their daily walks.

Taking advantage of this, angel and demon stood side by side in front of the lake. Their hands intertwined. Aziron tossed breadcrumbs to the ducks and Crowley watched, deeply satisfied with life as he leaned his head against Aziron’s shoulder and felt Aziron reciprocate, meeting him halfway and allowing the two to rest against one another. As though knowing the peace both felt in that moment and the plans Aziron had, of course fate had to throw a wrench into the works. 

There was a sudden demonic presence that began to manifest. When Aziron felt it, he all but shoved Crowley away. The angel, also having felt it, used the shoves momentum to vanish into a cluster of trees nearby. Aziron tried to act casual as Hastur and Ligur both suddenly appeared behind him. Turning, he greeted the two with a forced grin.   
“Beelzebub wishes to speak with you,” with those words, the demons grabbed Aziron and vanished down below. 

Crowley who had been watching from the trees stepped out, eyes wide. His hands trembled and he took deep breaths to calm himself where he stood. He knew Aziron had been taken before. It wasn’t the first time, but it was the first time he had seen it happen and he couldn’t help but be worried. Had Hell discovered them? Was Aziron being punished for something related to the miracles he performed for Crowley from time to time?

A sudden angelic presence had Crowley spinning around just in time to feel something slam into him and wrap around his middle, in what would have been a far too tight a squeeze had he been human. Startled by the action, the angel only barely kept himself from reacting aggressively as he was spun around before being placed firmly back onto the ground. Eyes spinning, it took him a moment to realize Gabriel was talking a mile a minute in front of him with Uriel standing just behind. 

When Gabriel just looked at him as though waiting for him to respond, Arielle realized he must have missed a question somewhere within that ramble. 

“Say again?”

Gabriel winced and Uriel tutted before shoving Gabriel aside. 

“See, you startled him,” he scolded the other. “You should have waited.” 

Gently, Uriel embraced Arielle who stood stock still, a bit stunned. 

It had been nearly a thousand years since he had last seen his siblings. Probably longer than that since he had last seen Uriel, and suddenly the two were standing before him, both being rather… more affectionate, than usual. 

“It is good to see you, brother,” Uriel smiled pleasantly before hooking his arm through Arielle’s. “Come, walk with me. We have much to talk about.”

~~*GUARDIANS OF EARTH*~~

Aziron wasn’t sure what to think. He had been forcefully shoved back down to Hell before he could even say a word or give a look to his Angel to reassure him, and now here he was, standing in front of not only Beelzebub, but also a being who reeked with demonic power. If he didn’t know what Lucifer looked like, he would have thought this mysterious being was the dark lord himself. 

“So, this is him,” the being spoke, eyes intensely staring into his own. “You are Aziron? You are the rival of Archangel Arielle?”

Aziron sucked in a breath. He had always referred to the angel in his reports as Crowley. He had always acted as though Crowley was a lesser Angel. He noted Beelzebub looked shocked too. This helped him to relax, realizing they hadn’t known he was lying this entire time at least. 

“An Archangel?” Aziron asked, perhaps a bit over dramatically. The lie was already at the tip of tongue as he questioned. “Who the hell is Archangel Arielle?”

The being before him took a step in his direction and a sharp bout of fear rippled down Aziron’s spine. He could feel the others power radiating. This being was probably very nearly as powerful as Lucifer himself. 

“As I said, your rival, Duke Aziron,” the being hissed, eyes flashing, before suddenly stepping away. “Well, no matter if you did not know. Beelzebub is merely here to introduce you to me, and then they shall be leaving us to talk in private.”

Beelzebub seemed a bit miffed by the blunt dismissal but stood and gestured to the dark being. 

“This is Rafalko, he is the lord advisor to our King, lord Lucifer, a prince of Hell like myself, but ranked even higher.” 

Beelzebub motioned to Aziron. “This is Aziron, Duke of Hell, Original Tempter of Eden, Architect of the first Sin, and former principality of Heaven.”

“I remember,” Rafalko sneered at her. 

Beelzebub flinched. “Of course, my lord. Am I dismissed?”

The being, Rafalko, gave a nod and the lord of flies all but ran for the door. As soon as the door clicked shut behind her, the sneer dropped away from the being’s face and a look filled with genuine curiosity took its place. Slowly, the lord advisor to the dark lord himself, began to walk circles around Aziron, looking him up and down as though seeing him for the first time. As though dissecting something brand new and exciting. As though… in speculation. 

“Not that this isn’t horribly fun, but what exactly am I here for?” Aziron finally questioned after several minutes of silence and oddly intense looks. 

Rafalko stilled and stood a moment, his face somewhat worryingly blank. Aziron couldn’t tell what the other demon was thinking, so he instead began to note things about the other’s appearance to help him calm himself and to keep from fidgeting. 

Rafalko was tall and extremely thin, perhaps even thinner than Crowley. He was also extremely pale like Crowley, with eyes that reminded Aziron of his lover’s draconic form. Crowley’s however are slightly thinner and are horizontally slanted, rather than Rafalko’s, whose eyes are vertical slits lit orange. The lord advisors’ ears, Aziron noted, were pointed up like one might think of in terms of an elf and were also somewhat slanted outwards. 

His teeth were quite wicked in appearance. When the being smiled, two sharp fangs from the top row of his teeth appeared. His clothes of choice were simple black robes. Robes that did nothing for him, considering his hair was made up of long, black curls that stretched nearly past his waist and therefore got lost in the coloring. All in all, a somewhat horrifyingly dark figure, but not ugly… rather, one might even say he could pass as relatively attractive by human standards. 

Aziron hated to admit it, but the being’s form made him think of Crowley’s own. The difference being Crowley is the incarnation of beauty personified, a being with splendor beyond imagining, and without rival an angel that has the most beautiful locks of fire red hair and the most breathtaking colored eyes Aziron had ever seen. To compare this demon to his beloved was ridiculous, almost offensive in nature, and yet the thought remained.

And then just as suddenly as all this passed through his mind, it clicked. 

“Raphael,” he spoke before he had even thought the name through.

The dark being froze, serpentine eyes snapping to his own. The two gazed at one another in silence before the lord advisor huffed and stepped back, expression now partially impressed. 

“I always knew you were clever, Aziraphael,” the being hissed with pride. 

Aziron could only stare. 

This being, this demon, was Raphael. Aziron’s former Archangel. Crowley’s much-loved older sibling. 

“Why now?” Aziron questioned. “Why ask for me now? Why make yourself known? Why come to me at all?”

Rafalko spoke, his voice cold, but it wasn’t the tone in which he said the words that had Aziron quaking. No, it was the words themselves. 

“I’ve come for Arielle.”

~~*GUARDIANS OF EARTH*~~

“So, wait a minute, Sandalphon’s been put under house-arrest because of me?”

“House-Arrest? What is that?” Gabriel questioned, while Uriel ignored him and responded to his brother’s inquiry.

“Yes, basically,” Uriel agreed. Due to having taken over for Raphael and Arielle concerning the guardian class of angels, he knew a bit about earth. More than most angels anyways. “He shall have someone watching him every minute of every day for the next thousand years. While we can’t state he purposefully set out to do you harm, Arielle, he did put you in a rather… compromising situation.”

“Compromising hardly covers it,” Gabriel scowled, before suddenly looking quite sad and somewhat heartbroken. 

With his eyes lowered in shame, he fidgeted where he stood, waiting on Arielle to say something; anything. When Arielle didn’t, he attempted to hurry along the conversation.   
“Arielle,” he started, stopping to take a breath to calm frazzled nerves.

Arielle was widely known for his patience and so he waited, eyebrows raised in unspoken question. 

“I… I should apologize for my part in all of that, with that mission. I know an apology does very little after all is said and done, but… I should have double checked Sandalphon’s report. I should have made certain you were as safe as one can be, in the face of such a monstrosity, even one that is entirely human. Can you forgive me, brother?” Gabriel’s eyes shimmered with tears. “I know I do not deserve such forgiveness and I know that…”

Arielle sighed and reached out, gently wrapping his long thin arms around his older sibling’s shoulders, bringing his older brother’s rambling to a halt. Gabriel seemed stunned by the contact, but soon relaxed into the very human-like embrace, his own arms slowly coming up to pull Arielle closer.

“You did nothing that needs forgiveness, brother, but yes, if it will sooth your soul, know that I forgive you.”

Gabriel let out a choked breath of relief and Uriel smiled, quite pleased.

“We should be heading back,” Uriel suddenly spoke as the two released one another. “Before we go however, Arielle, know that Azrael shall be keeping an eye on you for your safety. Surprisingly enough, he volunteered for the job.”

Arielle blinked, then smiled. Sweet Azrael. People truly underestimated the kindness in his siblings’ cold dead heart. 

“Until next time, brother,” Uriel spoke.

“Bye Arielle,” Gabriel sniffed, eyes rimmed red.

Arielle waved as the two vanished before walking towards the park bench. He figured it wouldn’t hurt to wait and see if Aziron returned there, but if he didn’t, then he would be at home waiting for his lover when the demon arrived.

~~*GUARDIANS OF EARTH*~~

Aziron sighed, his brain aching after such a deep conversation with a being that he honestly both feared and respected. 

“I see,” was all he could say.

Rafalko nodded, suddenly a bit shy as he scratched his head, eyes cast toward the floor. 

“I knew of course, that you were his adversary, but then when I began to run my own personal surveillance, well… you both hid it very well. I hadn’t a clue until much, much later, and then I just sort of… bided my time in order to speak with you in private without any suspicion being generated towards you or I. You did well, the both of you, hiding the truth all these years.”

Aziron was fearfully frustrated. If Rafalko had discovered them, who is to say someone else couldn’t? “Clearly not well enough.”

“No,” Rafalko disagreed, surprising Aziron. “Any other demon would have never even considered the idea, but I knew you when you were an angel. I checked in on you when you first became a demon. I also know my baby brother better than anyone. While the possibility was unlikely, it was not improbable. Arielle was always a kind-hearted, gentle soul. To see a demon and recognize the soul beneath the corruption, that’s just so him.”

“You know he has your staff?”

Rafalko blinked. “No, I didn’t.” he smiled. “I am glad he does though. How did it…”

“Uh, god sort of gave it to a human and then Arielle kind of claimed it thereafter.”

“Hmm… well as long as he has it now. I did wonder about it, that staff. It was always my most prized possession as an angel. I suppose that should have been a warning in and of itself huh?” he laughed, but the sound was bitter. 

“You know, if you wanted to see Arielle, he would be incredibly happy to see you I would imagine. He… he mourned you, you know, when he learned the truth. He hadn’t known until a thousand years after the fall that you were a demon. He had been told you were merely crafting the stars in a distant galaxy.”

Rafalko scowled. “Sounds like they all dearly missed me up there.”

“Arielle did.”

Rafalko looked torn. 

“I’m not Raphael any longer though. I can’t… I can’t be him again. Not even for Arielle.”

“He knows,” Aziron assured the other, “trust me, he knows. We have a house together. I’m sure even now he is there waiting. If you want, we could go together?”  
Raflako groaned. 

“I want to. Satan do I want to! But… I don’t want to draw attention to either of you, and well, … Lucifer… he needs me. If I go up there, I wouldn’t be able to stay.”  
“Does Lucifer know about…”

“No. At least I don’t think he does. He knows there is an angel on Earth and that you are Hell’s representative, but no I don’t believe he has any knowledge of who Heaven’s representative is.”

“If we are being technical, Arielle was never given that title,” Aziron explained, “He sort-of ran away to the garden and then when it all went to pot, he just never left Earth. Never has seemed to want to return to heaven, though he could easily choose to, at any time.”

“Well, at least some things haven’t changed,” Rafalko sighed.

Aziron cocked an eyebrow.

“Oh,” Rafalko laughed, “Arielle when we were young, he would always dash off into the stars, chasing after myself or Samael. Sam and I were close you know? and Arielle, he always wanted to be with us, because we played with him. Samael taught him star crafting and I tried to teach him the healing arts. He was a fast learner, our youngest brother, but then eventually he would grow bored and he would adventure out on his own and remain there for days before Gabriel or Azrael would finally find him and drag him back home.”

Raflako sighed and shook his head, eyes bright with remembrance. 

“He loved his personal time, his freedom. He was always focused on giving everyone a choice on any decision they had to make, and he hated it when his own choice was taken away from him. Michael used to get so angry because Arielle would be dragged back to his lessons, only to vanish again at the next opportunity. Eventually we discovered it was best to just let him go at his own pace.”

“Still does that,” Aziron chuckled. “Sometimes he goes to fast even for me, despite his stubborn bullheadedness. I have a hard time matching his pace in most circumstances. He could very easily be a shy little ball of fluff and then the next second, nearly pull the rug out from under me by throwing an unanticipated bombshell in my face.” 

“That sounds like him, he seemed to always live for getting reactions out of others.” Rafalko grinned before grimacing. “I do so very much want to see him. I do, but…”

“You know,” Aziron started, “it wouldn’t be overly suspicious if you claimed you were escorting me back to earth. Hastur does it all the time, claiming I need to be reminded Hell is watching. If you wanted to come, that is?”

Rafalko hummed. “You know, that might just work.”

~~*GUARDIANS OF EARTH*~~

When Arielle was curled up on the couch, a book in hand and a cup of hot cocoa in the other, he wasn’t surprised to feel Aziron’s aura suddenly appear only a day and a half later than when he had been taken. What did surprise him and what caused the Archangel to suddenly wield his brothers’ staff on the defensive, was another demonic presence. This one, much more powerful. 

“Easy, my darling,” Aziron immediately rushed to reassure the angel when he stepped through the door. His hands were raised in a show of surrender, eyes earnest and imploring. “It’s okay, Crowley.”

“Aziron?” Arielle questioned, his eyes darting to the shadowed figure behind the demon. 

“Do you trust me?” Aziron questioned.

Arielle froze, his gaze locked on apple green. “Always.”

With that, Arielle lowered his staff and watched in tense silence as Aziron stepped further inside and the shadowed figure behind him followed along at a much more reluctant speed. 

The figure had raven black locks, serpentine eyes, pale skin, a thin almost sickly shape, and sharp teeth; he looked the very embodiment of how Arielle imagined a vampire might appear in the storybooks.

“Crowley,” Azrion spoke, regaining the angel’s attention. “This is the Lord Advisor of Hell.”

“Crowley,” Rafalko spoke the name, as though testing it. His eyes intensely studying the angel standing before him.

Arielle stood there, frozen. 

He didn’t care that this demon was here. He didn’t even care that Aziron had brought him into their home without warning. He didn’t care that he himself was dressed in a white silk nightgown before an unknown ‘enemy’. What he did care was that this demon had his brother’s eyes. That this demon had his brother’s voice. That this demon… was Raphael. 

Aziron froze at the sight of his lover’s tears. The angel’s golden eyes were swimming with them, each one silently falling with a deep sense of grief and happiness intertwined. It made the demon want to rush to his darling and hold him tight, but he knew he wasn’t the one Crowley needed right now. 

Beside Azrion, Rafalko had also frozen in place. His eyes had widened at the sight of his brother’s tears, making his heart ache.

“Arielle,” he breathed the name, “My little Ari”.

In a flash, Crowley was across the room, his arms thrown around the demon who cradled him just as eagerly in return, and just as tenderly. 

“Raphael…” the angel sobbed.

Rafalko flinched at the name. 

“Not so much,” the demon sighed, his body tight with tension.

Arielle sniffed and took a step back, tears still streaming down his face as he looked his brother in the eye. 

“I know,” the angel nodded, fingers wiping at the tears with a self-conscious chuckle. “I’m sorry. You probably don’t like to be touched and I know you’ve lost that name, but I just…”

“No,” the demon shook his head, pupils incredibly thin due to his mix of anguish and utter joy, “don’t apologize. Not to me. I’m not Raphael anymore, but… you are still my brother.”

Crowley’s breath stuttered.

“I-I mean…” Rafalko hesitated, “corruption doesn’t alter blood, does it?”

“Well, the color is technically-” Aziron started, but snapped his mouth shut at the demon’s glare and his angel’s look. “Right, not the time. Proceed.”

“You are always my brother,” Arielle half sobbed, half laughed. He groaned and rolled his eyes. “Sorry, I’m a mess and you…” he reached up and ran a gentle hand through his brother’s dark locks. “You really haven’t changed much at all. A little paler, your serpentine eyes a little more permanent, but… still you.”

The two clutched hands, gazes locked, and Aziron felt somewhat uncertain how to feel in this situation. On one hand, this was his lover’s brother. On the other, this was his boss.   
Oh my ‘g-agh!-od!’ Did that mean…

This meant that Lucifer, the Morningstar himself, the dark lord, prince of darkness, the king of Hell, Satan, the devil, sin incarnate, is Arielle’s brother. 

Nope! 

The demon shoved that thought aside as quick as it came. He couldn’t think about that right now. It hurt his brain to even try and consider such a revelation.

“What is your name?” Arielle finally asked the former archangel. 

The being smiled, his hands still tightly wrapped around the angel’s own. 

“Call me Rafalko.”


	24. World War 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Mr. Lemus Azura, did you bring the books?” The first asked, eyes narrowing as they regarded the demon.

Aziron walked into the graveyard, a desecrated ground where satanic rituals and various spell castings had occurred in the past thousand years. It was a place that the worst of the worst had been buried in. It was a land reeking with unholy power.

Amid this graveyard was an old forgotten mausoleum, now crumbling and filled with the bitter smell of decay. It was the perfect inconspicuous place for some Nazi spies to meet. It was the perfect place for Aziron to betray said spies, his powers at their max in this location. 

“Mr. Lemus Azura, did you bring the books?” The first asked, eyes narrowing as they regarded the demon. 

Aziron scowled. “Of course. Did you bring the money?”

The second spy hefted a bag of gold coins. 

“Excellent. Now, you hand over the coins and I’ll hand over the books. Simple, am I right?”

“How about you handle over the books first?” the Nazi spy mocked. 

Aziron laughed. “Yeah and let you double cross me, I don’t think so.”

“I think you will,” the spy spoke calmly, his eyes glittering with self-assured confidence as the second spy raised a pistol at Aziron’s head. 

The demon hummed. “What? Did you honestly think I wouldn’t come prepared for such a betrayal? Rose!”

A woman walked in behind the demon. Her gun fully trained on the spies as she stepped up beside Aziron. 

“Meet Rose, my own little spy. Now, grab their coins my dear and let’s be off.”

“Certainly,” she spoke with a cocky grin. She stepped up beside the spies, but rather than grabbing the bag of coins, she turned her gun on the demon. “As soon as you give us the books.”

Aziron stared at her. Inside, he was seething. Of course, he should have known. He should have planned for such an outcome. Never trust anyone. It had always been the first rule of being a demon. Time with his angel had made him soft. 

“Well, it seems we are at an impasse then.”

“See, I don’t think we are,” the first spy taunted, “we have the guns and you, Mr. Azura… if you don’t give us the books, we will just take them out of your cold, dead, hands.”

“I think not!” a voice spoke suddenly from outside.

All eyes turned toward the entrance of the mausoleum and Aziron could only stare in partial shock, partial awe, and partial horror as his lover walked inside, his entire body jittery as he shuffled foot to foot, smoke beginning to rise beneath him.

Before Aziron could say a word, the spies cackled, and Rose’s eyes brightened with a lustful hunger. 

“My, my, Antoni J. Crowley, your fame proceeds you,” The Nazi spy smirked.

“Beauty too,” Rose leered, her tongue licking her lips as she looked him up and down. “What I could do to you…”

The demon growled at the words, but Crowley ignored her as he walked further inside before finally coming to rest beside Aziron, feet still shuffling uncomfortably.

“What are you doing here, my dear?” the demon scowled, worried. 

Crowley huffed. “Saving you, obviously.”

The demon cocked an eyebrow, but the angel ignored him as he turned to the Nazis. 

“Release him or we will all die together.”

The Nazi spies laughed.

“And what do you think an unarmed British intelligence officer is going to do to us?”

Crowley hummed. “Well, I know for certain what a bomb can do to you.”

The three spies exchanged amused looks. 

“What? Are you going to tell us you planted a bomb in this little mausoleum?” the second spy scoffed.

Crowley grinned, but his eyes were cold. “Of course not, but your own people might drop one on us. Let’s say… in the next thirty seconds.”

The three looked anything but fearful. 

“A bomb?” Aziron questioned, eyes wide. 

Crowley nodded and met the eyes of his lover with meaning. “Yup, and let’s just say… well, it may take a truly demonic show of power to save us from such a demise.”

“A demonic show of…” the demon sighed.

With a calm expression, the angel peered at the three humans standing before them. “Last chance. Leave now or die.”

“I grow tired of this game,” the first Nazi hissed and raised his weapon with purpose. 

The sound of a bomb suddenly whistling overhead had each of them snapping their gaze towards the ceiling. As the three spies rushed to move, Aziron reached out and tugged his angel beneath him as he hunkered down over Crowley just as the bomb slammed into the graveyard’s little abandoned structure. 

As the smoke and debris cleared, the demon slowly let go, the two staring at the devastation around them.

“Well, that was something different,” the demon commented.

The angel huffed, eyes narrowing. “What were you thinking?!”

Aziron blushed, looking away.

“I was thinking I had it handled. I had a spy for the spies, but then… well, turned out my double cross was a triple cross.”

The angel groaned, shaking his head in exasperation as he walked out of the ruins and back through the graveyard. The entire expanse of land nothing but ruins, still cursed property but no longer connected to hell. Its connection severed by the bomb’s vast destructive nature.

“Are your feet okay?!” Aziron shouted after the angel, worried about his dearest having walked upon said cursed land.

The angel ignored him completely and the demon moaned. He just knew he wasn’t going to live this down.


	25. Come Hellfire and Holy Water Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What the devil?!” the demon choked.  
> “Exactly,” Lucifer purred and Aziron paled, looking from the lord of Hell to his Angel and back again.

Rafalko visited the two often after his initial first meeting with the angel and demon duo. He always came with a new story for them to enjoy with their wine, and he seemed to always be carrying a special memento for his dear little brother. Sometimes that memento was as simple as a flower he had found while on earth that he thought Arielle might enjoy. Sometimes it was a bit more complicated, like something he had crafted through hellfire to ward off unwelcomed angelic visitors. 

Either way, Rafalko’s visits were always immensely pleasing and always warmly welcomed. 

So, when Aziron was out grabbing them a bite to eat one afternoon, Crowley wasn’t entirely shocked to sense a sudden powerful demonic presence enter their home. He just wasn’t expecting who it was that had entered.

With a smile upon his lips and words of warm welcome, they died immediately in his throat as the angel turned and came to a sudden stop, eyes wide. 

Before a single defensive action could be taken, the angel found himself pinned to the floor and staring up into the burning eyes of his elder brother. Lucifer. 

~~*GUARDIANS OF EARTH*~~

Lucifer was not an idiot. When his younger sibling, the former Archangel, and Prince of Heaven Raphael, who had followed him into the fiery pits of Hell suddenly began to disappear more and more often, well, he became curious. So, one day, he had followed the incorrigible idiot and discovered something that made his blood boil. He watched from outside a circular window as his brother sat with an angel and drank wine, laughing and speaking for hours on end. 

The angel’s face tugged at his memory, but the dark lord of Hell couldn’t seem to remember why. Unlike Rafalko who seemed to remember most of his time in heaven, Lucifer had large patches of blank space. Sometimes things seemed familiar, but more often than not, he had absolutely no recollection. 

Right now, he felt betrayed. He felt angry. And the best way he knew to take out such an anger was on the angel who had stolen his brother from him. Somehow Rafalko had fallen prey to this holier-than-thou being, and Lucifer would see to it that the angel released his brother once and for all. 

And so, he had watched and waited until the traitor, Aziron (who he would deal with at a later date, he swore to himself) had left the shop entirely. Then when the angels guard seemed down, he struck with a speed worthy of a being as powerful as the King of Hell. 

So here he stood, his hand clenching the throat of the angel. An angel who stared up at him with wide golden eyes. Eyes filled with an emotion Lucifer couldn’t place, but that which made him hesitate. 

“Who are you?” Lucifer demanded, eyes burning with hellfire. 

The angel whimpered at the exposure to the others demonic ability. 

Despite his obvious pain, the angel’s hands laid beside his head in a non-threatening manner and he never even so much as twitched as he allowed this brutality to continue, before finally speaking in a gentle and soft tone of voice.

“My name is Crowley,” he choked out around the pressure on his throat, “but you once knew me, as Arielle.”

Lucifer felt a sharp pain flicker through his mind at the name. Memories of a young fledgling with golden wings invaded his memory and he felt his grip loosening around the angel’s throat. He couldn’t see the face of the fledgling in his memory, but a sudden urge to know more about the past and who he had once been, to know the truth! It burned through his very being. 

“Show me your wings!” he commanded.

The angel stared at him in confusion but didn’t refuse the order as the angelic being suddenly pulled them free from the outer dimension. Six large golden wings manifested, laid flat against the floor in a show of peaceful surrender as the two stared at one another. 

Lucifer finally released his hold on the angel’s neck but didn’t move from where he was kneeling over the other, eyes guarded.

“I remember your wings, but I don’t know you,” he spoke slowly, cautiously. 

The angel’s expression was one of sympathy and… love? 

“How do I know you?!” Lucifer demanded, grabbing the angel’s wrist and squeezing. The angel whimpered in pain but did not fight back. Why was this angel looking at him like that?! 

“Why is Rafalko coming here to see you? What are you doing to him?!” He demanded.

The more Lucifer questioned, the angrier he got. He hated not knowing his past. It made everything complicated and when things were complicated, he became easily angered, and when angered he became volatile, hard to please and difficult to convince otherwise. 

The angel however took his rising tone and rough show of force in stride and sat up as Lucifer sat back, the two still maintaining eye contact, the lord of Hell’s grip still painfully tight around his wrist and would no doubt, leave nasty bruises. 

“I’m not harming Rafalko, he comes on his own terms,” the angel spoke, his tone soothing. “As for how you know me… in an age long forgotten, we were family, two of seven siblings created by god.”

Lucifer stared. “Seven…”

The angel nodded, eyes sad. 

“Yes. You… you who were once known as Samael. The second born of the seven heavenly princes; gods original Archangels.”

Lucifer frowned. 

“I know of Michael and Gabriel. I remember Uriel and Azrael. Raphael of course I remember too, but… you…” another flash of faded laughter, a warm smile, and more golden feathers shining brilliantly beneath the raging light of a newly created star. “You were the youngest.”

The angel nodded, eyes never once looking away from the King of Hell’s. “Yeah and you are my older brother whom I loved. Whom I still do.”

Lucifer didn’t know what to say. He didn’t know what to think. It explained why Rafalko had been coming here. His brother, despite their fall, had remained soft in more than one way, and if he had met this angel…their youngest sibling… 

A deep demonic hate-filled part of himself wanted nothing more than to destroy this angel sitting before him. How dare it look at him so warmly! How dare it look upon him as something to be pitied! He is not weak! He is not soft! He doesn’t need family. He doesn’t need lo- love. 

Love. That which continues to shine in the eyes of an angel. This ethereal being, an angel that should be his enemy. An archangel, even and yet… love shines within its eyes. For him! As though… as though Lucifer was a creature deserving of such affections. As though they were still brothers. 

“Why?” he questioned, voice blank. “Why do you look at me like that, like I am family. I am no angel.”

The angel, Crowley, he remembered them saying, seemed to understand his meaning because his expression dimmed just slightly but didn’t vanish. If anything, the love just seemed tainted with a strong ounce of sorrow, but the love itself never lessened. Never vanished. 

“No, you’re not,” the angel agreed, “your better than that. Your you, no matter your form. Demon or otherwise.”

The angel hesitated, but then slowly reached a hand up towards Lucifer’s face. Surprisingly, the devil allowed it, though he remained rigid where he knelt, eyes following the hands movement. 

Just as the angel was about to cup his cheek, the devil reached up and took the petite hand in his own before pressing it gently to his face, almost cradling it. 

“I… remember,” he whispered.

Behind glowing red eyes, Lucifer could see it. 

A young fledgling with brilliant red hair, a shining golden-amber gaze, pale porcelain skin, and yellow, glittering wings as bright as the sun. A child who followed Lucifer and Raphael like a lost duckling. A child with a clever whit and a love for exploration and learning. A child with a creativity that could rival his own. A child with a genuine soul. Kind. Joyful. Merciful. Pure. 

“Arielle,” Lucifer whispered, his thumb caressing the others hand with a gentle lingering touch. 

Arielle’s smile was delicate and watery as he leaned in and rested his head against his elder brothers. 

“Lucifer.”

Lucifer sighed and closed his eyes. He knew even now he shouldn’t allow this… whatever this is. After all, what would it look like if he, the King of Hell, was found fraternizing with an angel! Yet despite the denizens of Hell revering him, following his orders, worshiping him. None of them had ever looked at him the way Arielle does. None had ever loved him, save perhaps Rafalko. It was a radiant feeling, to know someone still loved him despite it all. 

~~*GUARDIANS OF EARTH*~~

When Aziron walked into their home about thirty minutes later, he was very tempted to walk right back out again, because sitting in the front room of the shop was Crowley, sipping a mug of hot tea. And sitting across from his angel, looking entirely too relaxed with his legs raised and crossed upon their sofa, was Lucifer bloody Morningstar himself. 

“What the devil?!” the demon choked.

“Exactly,” Lucifer purred and Aziron paled, looking from the lord of Hell to his Angel and back again.

Crowley sheepishly coughed and met his gaze, shrugging. “It’s a long story.”

The demon could only wonder how this had become his life.


	26. Worship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the inside of the band, words had been lasered in. ‘To infinity and beyond’.  
> “Disney, really?” he laughed, eyes tearing up with affection for her demon as she cradled the ring delicately within her palm. 
> 
> WARNING: SEX

At the end of the second world war, Aziron had it all planned out. He wanted to take Crowley for a night on the town and he knew the one thing his angel loved greater than the sweetest of wines, was dancing. Well, plants, but dancing followed closely behind. 

So, with several demonic miracles and a couple calls to some of his more reliable human contacts, he waited for the perfect timing to sweep an angel off its feet. 

On a warm summer night, Aziron dressed in a new charcoal gray suit with a new dark green button-down shirt and a charcoal gray vest. It was a look he was certain would make his angel swoon. 

Crowley always said how much he loved Aziron’s eyes, and so he felt this would be the perfect opportunity to try something new. Of course, blue remained his personal favorite, reminding the demon himself of his once angelic blue eyes, but green was quite nice as well and most importantly, Crowley loved it. 

With his outfit styled perfectly and a new emerald white-gold ring to take the place of his sapphire blue one he had set aside for the occasion; he went to find his beloved angel. Crowley was tending to his plants in the second story indoor garden when the demon found him. 

“My darling?”

Crowley turned and his face flushed as he took in his lover and the new suit he was wearing. The angel’s eyes drawn to the dark green. 

‘How wonderfully mesmerizing’, the angel thought to himself as his cheeks turned a rosy pink.

Pleased by the expression upon his beloved’s face, the demon cleared his throat.

“I would like to take you out on a date tonight. Would you care to join me, my love?”

“Uh…” the angel stuttered, looking at the handsomely dressed demon before glancing down at his own gray sweats and faded white t-shirt. “L-Let me change.”

The demon chuckled as his lover raced from the room and up the stairs. He meandered around the library, looking at his cherished collection of scrolls and books throughout the ages, when a throat cleared to the side of him. Turning, he was struck speechless at the sight.

Crowley stood there, his usually sharp features softened beneath the stunning silver and emerald green floor length gown she now wore. Sparkling silver heels adorned her feet and lovely green and white crystals hung from newly pierced ears. Her usual green-apple charm necklace remained, laying perfectly between beautifully framed breasts, showing just enough to make the angel sexy yet stylish. Her hair, normally laying in loose unkempt rivulets over narrow shoulders was pulled up into a lovely braided crown upon her head and adorning her eyes was a shimmering green eyeshadow, lined and made bold.

“Beautiful,” the demon breathed as the now ‘female’ angel walked towards him, a shy smile upon her face.

“I take it that means this is acceptable?”

“Acceptable?” the demon asked incredulously, “My dear, its positively riveting.” 

The angel blushed a dark shade of crimson and the demon hummed. How absolutely delicious. 

He ran his tongue over dried lips and the action caught the angel’s attention whose shy expression suddenly transformed into something far less innocent in nature.

“You know… we could just… stay in,” she breathed, eyes dilating as she took another step closer. 

The demon’s breath stuttered. 

“We could have our own meal, right here,” she teased as she leaned in close, her lips a hairs breath away from his own. “I can think of some rather… wonderfully juicy appetizers I would adore placing in my mouth.” 

The demon shivered. Thoughts of a night on the town suddenly fading fast. 

“I would ravish you,” she whispered, and it was too much for the demon. 

Suddenly they were in their bedroom and she was lying on the bed, a wide-eyed drooling demon kneeling above her. 

“You my darling, are too much,” he choked as he stared down at her with urgency. 

She seemed pleased by his reaction, her smile almost cocky. With a growl, he grabbed the hem of her dress and pushed it upward, stopping when his eyes reached her lovely curvaceous thighs.

“Oh my,” he exhaled before his eyes flashed to her own. “Commando Angel?”

Crowley’s cheeks darkened but she just grinned and spread her legs in welcome, making her demon shudder with delight before diving down. His face buried into the cunt she had made, her lovely thighs already slick with need. 

The angel groaned and bucked at the feeling of a tongue licking into her folds. Warm hands wrapped around her thighs as the demon pushed himself deeper, drinking in her juices, face buried in the red ruffles of her carpeted hair. She hadn’t meant to come as quick as she did, but suddenly his tongue hit the perfect spot and she quaked with pleasure as her body released, the demon eating her completely before pulling back, his mouth glistening. 

Sitting up rather suddenly, the angel grabbed the demon and dragged him into a passion filled kiss, her tongue meeting his own as she tasted herself within his mouth. The demon welcomed this, but as quick as it had started it stopped, as the angel pushed the demon backwards and dragged his trousers down all in one go. Aziron barely had time to prepare himself before he groaned and writhed, the angel’s hot tongue circling his member, licking it and caressing. He shivered at the feel of her nails gently scratching over the sensitive skin. 

“C-Crowley,” he begged. 

She eyed him, a sly smile spreading across her face as she slowly brought her mouth down and kissed the tip. He moaned and her eyes narrowed as she took her tongue, now forked, and ran it over the base and up to the tip where she lathered it with little nips, kisses, and licks. 

The demon within her hold was becoming unbearably hard. 

“P-Please,” he begged again.

Deciding to have pity, the Angel opened her mouth and took him in and began to suck. The demon resisted the urge to thrust into her mouth. Memories of another time she had been violated once again went to the forefront of his mind, but as she had the last time they had done this, she began to bob herself up and down upon his effort and he followed the motion and slowly began to thrust before picking up speed. 

The angel groaned around him, the vibrations making him flinch with intense pleasure. He was so close… and then suddenly, the angel drew back. 

“Gah! A-Angel, what are you… please… Crowley… ah!”

The angel watched her lover, eyes shining, drinking him in as he squirmed upon their bed, his member stiff and aching, a brilliant shade of red as it dripped with pre-cum.

“P-Please, my darling!” he shouted.

She crawled up towards him and kissed him, her dress rubbing against the sensitive head as she peered down into green glazed eyes. 

“How do you want me, Aziron?” she whispered.

“I-In you,” he whispered, choked and desperate. “In you, please!”

She smiled and pressed another kiss to the corner of his mouth. “Okay.”

She snapped her fingers and her dress was gone, folded up on a chair near the bed. The only thing that remained was her white strapless bra and her sheer fish net stockings reaching just above her knees. With careful positioning, she set herself above the demon and locked gazes with him before dropping down. Both cried out in pleasure and pain.   
Then she began to ride him. 

The demon choked, his entire being burning with a deep all-encompassing heat. Once again, he was getting close and once again, to his immense horror, his lover stopped moving. 

“C-Crowley,” he cried, tears dripping. “That… oh gosh, you can’t just… you… ugh!”

The angel smirked and leaned down, kissing the demon who took her into his arms and flipped her. Now he was on top and she was on bottom. With a deep sense of pain filled need and dire urgency, he began to thrust hard and heavy into her, causing her to cry out. He was lost in a cloud of hazy lust until finally the fog cleared as the dam broke and it all came flooding out. He came flooding out. Crowley’s own release followed immediately after. 

The two laid there, still connected as he got his breath back. Finally, once he had calmed, he glared down at her. 

“What was that?” he snapped. 

She stared at him, her expression of bliss suddenly fading to nervous anxiety when she realized he was angry.

“I… I’m sorry, you seemed to enjoy it and I…” she hesitated, “I had read that denial was something humans did to one another sometimes and… I wanted to pleasure you in a way that we hadn’t before.” Her lips trembled. “Did I hurt… oh gosh, I… I’m sorry, Aziron!”

His anger faded and he sighed, reaching down to wipe away a single tear that fell from her sunset eyes before he bent to kiss quivering lips. 

“You didn’t hurt or displease me, Crowley, but… it was a bit much,” he admitted, “even for a demon.”

“I’m sorry!” she cried again.

Aziron felt bad for frightening her, but he hadn’t expected such a devilish act from his angel. 

“I like to try new things, my dear, but maybe next time… I don’t know, talk to me about it before hand?”

She nodded. Her hands clenched above her chest as though afraid of touching him despite the fact he was still buried within her moist folds. 

He sighed and gently reached out, pulling her flesh against him. At the feel of his warm embrace, she finally gave in and wrapped her own arms around his back.   
Once she seemed to have relaxed some, he turned his head to better meet her eyes. 

“Since my plans for the night were changed rather abruptly, I would like to…” he hesitated, “could I continue making love to you tonight?”

Her breath hitched as she nodded emphatically. He smiled and pulled out of her, causing her to whimper when his cock was removed. It left her feeling almost hollow.   
He kissed her on the lips again. “Would you consider being mostly male for me again, my darling? I know you don’t normally have a gender, but your usual body… as much as I love this one, is much more my style.”

Crowley stared up at him before snapping her fingers. Her body shimmered and suddenly his usual angel was laying before him, all sharp angles and thin bony hips, not near as wide as his female form. The only different was the angel’s pulsating cock, now pointed straight up and delightfully hard, leaking with cum. 

The demon breathed out, pushing away his desires.

“As much as I love the effort, this wasn’t exactly what I meant.”

Crowley frowned, his eyes shying away from Aziron’s and the demon suddenly realized what it had sounded like.

“No, my dear one, you misunderstand,” he hurried to explain, tipping the angel’s chin so he could stare into those beautiful eyes. “I love you in all ways, every form, even your draconic ones, but… I want to show you how much I love you outside of this human act of pleasure. I want to show you, my darling, how very beautiful you are to me.”

“Aziron…”

“Shh,” he shushed him gently as the angel’s effort vanished leaving behind pale unblemished skin. “you give yourself to me every time. You always instigate it and I… allow me to prove my devotion.”

With kind, warm hands, the demon lowered his angel back down to the bedding and stared at him as the angel’s efforts vanished, leaving unblemished skin in its place. Drinking in the blank canvas of flesh lying before him, he whispered, “Divine”.

The angel blushed a deep cherry red at the words.

Starting with his fingers, Aziron kissed every single one of them. He kissed the angel’s palms, his inner wrists, his elbows, his bony shoulders, his neck, his collarbone, his flat chest, his well-defined stomach, his every rib. 

When he reached where Crowley’s groin would have been, he took his tongue and swept across the blank expanse of skin with reverence causing his angel to full-body shudder. His eyes never leaving his beloved’s as he kissed between the other’s legs, his thighs, his knees, his ankles, and finally, he reached his feet, his toes. 

“I worship your body,” he told him, eyes in awe of this creature that was his. Who loved him. Him! A demon.

The angel stared at Aziron as the other started back up the way he had come, kissing and caressing; his poison green gaze mesmerizing. It caused Crowley’s breath to catch in his throat. 

The demon caressed the Angels pale legs. 

“I love these limbs which allow you to walk to my every location. That allow you to run through fields of flowers. That allow you to kneel between my legs.”

He moved to his lover’s thighs, and between them, his fingers stroking.

“I love this area quite a lot. I love this area where we can share in equal pleasure. I love this area, because it is an area you have only ever given to me, and me alone through choice.”

He swept up, his legs straddling as he reached the angel’s bare stomach and chest.

“I love this body that allows you to breathe. That allows you to drink wine with me each night in our study. I love this body that ensures your alive and corporal and safe.”  
He sank down and ran his hands up and down thin arms before grasping the angel’s hands in his own. His face was only an inch above the others as he stared down into Crowley’s eyes. 

“I love your arms and your hands. I love watching you tend the garden. I love watching you use these hands to bless and heal and cast miracles. I love you using these hands to touch me.”

“Aziron…”

“Not yet,” he silenced him. The demon reached up and touched the angel’s face. He touched his lips, his nose, his mouth and his ears, before finally allowing himself to run shaky fingers through the others crimson locks. 

“Your lips that you use to kiss me. That you use to speak and make my everyday brighter. This mouth that you use to pray. I love it.”

“Your nose that you use to smell. Your nose that you use to nuzzle my own. I adore it.”

“Your ears with which you can hear. Your ears that allow you to listen to these cheesy whispers. I cherish them both.”

Crowley was all but falling apart as he shook, not touching his demon who laid flesh against him. Not even so much as twitching at the feel of the other, because Aziron didn’t want him to, but oh how he wished he could. The need to both hide from these words of adoration and yet also to act because of them, was immense. It was nearly overwhelming.

“Your hair, so brilliant a color. So unique. It’s like the brightest sunlight, the strongest flame, the most breathtaking rose. And your eyes, oh my dear, I could write books on your eyes alone. These eyes that captivated me in the garden the first time we met. It is these eyes that strike a flame within my very being. Your eyes which shine with love and joy and kindness; the eyes that open a doorway to your soul and allow me, a demon, within your sacred space.”

He leaned down and kissed those eyes. Crowley whimpered, but continued to remain still. 

“But it’s not just that my darling. You are so much more. Your soul, your heart, your mind… your very being. The way you move, the way you eat, the way you laugh, the way talk and kiss and sing and dance. I love it all.” Aziron leaned down, his forehead pressed against Crowley’s own. “I love you.”

And Crowley broke. He couldn’t take it anymore, he broke, and he cried, and he shook, and he made a mess of himself, but through it all, Aziron held him. 

It was only after, nearly three hours later, when the angel finally awoke from his nap; a nap he hadn’t even realized he had fallen into; that the demon who still sat embracing him upon their bed even attempted any sort of conversation. 

“Are you awake?” 

The angel nodded weakly against the demon’s chest, but still hadn’t dared to speak a single word.

The demon frowned, suddenly apprehensive.

“My darling, I didn’t mean to overwhelm you,” Aziron spoke hesitantly. 

Crowley said nothing. 

Sighing, Aziron cradled the other closer to him. It was several more minutes before Crowley finally could choke out the words needed.

“I’ve never felt that before,” he whispered.

Aziron frowned. “Felt what?”

“Acceptance.”

The demon pulled back, staring down at Crowley who reluctantly met his eyes. 

“In heaven, we all care for one another of course. And as a prince of heaven, I am revered by those below me. Even my brothers love me, but acceptance… to feel a sense of belonging. I never had that. My brothers are always tolerating me and even now, though they let me be, they don’t understand my feelings. I never felt like I belonged up there. Like what I did or who I am, mattered.”

“Is that why you haven’t gone back all these years?”

“What would I go back for?” Crowley questioned. His expression serious as he sat up to peer at the demon. “Why would I? when all I have ever wanted is right here. With you. On Earth.” 

The demon blushed and pulled his angel firmly within his arms, cradling him with tender lovingness. 

“And here I will always remain, my darling.”

“You promise?”

The demon huffed, his lips pressing a quick kiss into the angel’s curls.

“I promise.” He sighed. “You know, I originally had this night all planned out. I was going to take you to your favorite eatery, I was going to adorn you with all of my attention, and then I was going too…” 

He stopped and eyed his Angel cautious for a moment before gently reaching towards his coat and grabbing something out of a pocket. 

“And then I was going to propose,” he lifted the small white velvet box.

Crowley stared at it, his eyes flickering between Aziron and the box sitting outstretched before him. With a nod from the nervously shifting demon sitting naked upon their bed, he sat up straighter and slowly reached out and lifted the box from its precious perch. With a breath Crowley didn’t know he had been holding, the Angel opened the lid and stared down at the beautiful ring inside. 

It was a gold and silver band intertwined in the shape of an infinity symbol and set with dozens of small diamonds set within the silver portion of the ring, crossing the gold. On the inside of the band, words had been lasered in. ‘To infinity and beyond’.

“Disney, really?” he laughed, eyes tearing up with affection for her demon as she cradled the ring delicately within her palm. 

The demon blushed beautifully. “Well, I know how much you enjoyed that movie, my dear, and… you did create some of the stars my darling, so I felt it was… fitting. This is merely an engagement band, but… do you like it?”

“Oh Aziron,” he flung himself into his lover’s lap, lips pressed against lips before he drew back, eyes watering with unshed tears. “I love it. I love you. And yes,” his lips quivered, “a thousand times yes, I’ll marry you.”

“Oh my darling,” the demon breathed and two fell back against the bed, lost in a sea of complete and utter bliss.


	27. Come Hellfire and Holy Water Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Meet us at midnight in the old cemetery you desecrated in the world wars. There, you shall hear the glorious words of our King.”

Lucifer became a regular visitor, along with Rafalko, who at first seemed mildly horrified that the other had discovered his secret and nearly killed Crowley, but then, when everything had finally settled, the lord advisor of Hell seemed rather relieved it was all out in the open. Aziron however, was anything but relaxed in the company of his King and the lord advisor. Only Arielle remained a soothing presence for all involved. 

And so, it was unsurprising that their small antique shop and upstairs apartments had demonic visitors from time to time. That is until the day it occurred. 

You see it started like any other day. The angel was gardening and Aziron was reading on a nearby bench. Then suddenly the sky darkened, the air became fraught with chill, and thunder rumbled overhead, lightning flashing in the distance.

“What in the hell…” the demon started.

“Exactly,” a voice rasped.

Aziron was up and between the demon and his angel within milliseconds. Crowley, not having moved from where he was still kneeling in the dirt above his petunias, could only freeze. 

“What do you want, Hastur?” Aziron bit out, voice low and dangerous, eyes glowing completely green. 

The other duke of hell just rolled his eyes at the demon’s theatrics, until they glimpsed the red-haired angel beyond. 

“Well, well… I had heard, but hadn’t expected such a divine beauty,” the duke hummed, tongue licking out over decay-crusted lips with glee. 

Aziron growled at the words, his entire form shimmering with power and the first signs of hellfire soon to be released. Though Aziron is known for his laziness, his power was not underestimated by the denizens of Hell, hence his rank of Duke. 

“Oh, do shut it,” Hastur snapped. “I didn’t come to play, although it’s tempting. I was sent here by our King.”

This drew Crowley’s attention who gazed at the demon in question. 

“He has an important mission for you, Aziron. You and your…” he hissed in disgust, “Angel.”

“Then why not come here himself?” the demon growled.

“Like he would waste his valuable time on a lower being such as you,” Hastur snarled, ignoring the fact that he has the same rank as Aziron.

Both angel and demon were wondering why Lucifer hadn’t just mentioned something about a favor the last time he had visited, but it wasn’t like those visits were made public. They were entirely kept secret from the demons down below and as enticing as it was, Aziron wouldn’t make these trips known now, even if it did give him the perfect opportunity to one-up Hastur, lest he anger his King (who did still technically have power over him).

“So, what then?” Aziron questioned.

“Meet us at midnight in the old cemetery you desecrated in the world wars. There, you shall hear the glorious words of our King.”

With that, Hastur vanished in a swirl of molten lava, and back underground. 

“Okay, what?” Crowley huffed. “They know about me? And what is Lucifer thinking? Why doesn’t he just come himself?”

“Drama,” Aziron sighed, “demons, my dear, are all about drama. The king is no exception.”

The angel groaned. 

“I’ll go and find out what he wants tonight. Will you be okay here? I didn’t know hell knew about our… relationship.”

“Me either. I wouldn’t think Rafalko or Lucifer would have said anything, but…”

“Beelzebub. If Rafalko really was doing surveillance on me, it’s entirely possible Beelzebub let it slip.”

“Well great.”

“Don’t worry, dearest. So long as Rafalko and Lucifer have need of me, Hell wouldn’t dare go after something that belongs to me.” 

“I wasn’t worried,” Crowley cocked an eyebrow.

Aziron chuckled. 

“Right of course. Archangel of Heaven, one of the great seven, how forgetful I am,” he sassed.

Crowley pouted. “You don’t have to say it like that.”

The demon smirked. “My darling, as wonderous as you are and I do know you know how to fight, you are more healer than fighter. Or am I wrong?”

“Not wrong necessarily, but it isn’t so much that I am more healer, I just… haven’t ever had the desire, to fight. I… I don’t like fighting.”

“Exactly,” the demon nodded as though it proved what he’d been saying all along. “And therefore, my darling, let me protect you, even if it’s all in my head.”

The angel snorted and the demon grinned.

“You are silly,” Crowley huffed. 

“But you love me all the same,” the demon smiled. 

“I do,” Crowley hummed, his hands running through white curls as the demon all but purred and leaned into his touch. “I really, really do.” 

~~*GUARDIANS OF EARTH*~~

That night, Aziron walked into the cemetery where two demons stood with a basket in hand. There he was given a task, the ultimate task. Deliver the anti-christ into a position of power within the human world and await their master’s glorious conquest. 

Armageddon had arrived.


	28. A Supernatural Occurence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel flew over London, his senses on high alert. He could almost feel the power of the newly born child as if it were beside him, and yet it was odd, as though its power was being amplified and nullified at the same time. The only way that could happen was if the child was with both angels and demons. Had Heaven and Hell gone to war over the child already?

Dean and Sam Winchester watched the sky as thunder rumbled and the rain began to pour. Whatever was happening, it couldn’t be good. 

“The anti-christ has been born,” Cas confirmed, appearing beside them, “I just heard it in heaven.”

“CAS! Don’t do that!” Dean snapped, a hand against his heart. “Jeez, I keep warning you, give a guy a little warning next time.”

Cas merely raised an eyebrow. 

“Is that storm over Europe?” Sam questioned.

“London,” Cas confirmed, “I popped over there to double check. What we are seeing, it looks large from here, but its massive over there. The entire continent is getting bombarded with terrible weather. Wherever the child is, no doubt, Hell has already begun to put their plan into action.

“We should head there then,” Sam stated.

“To Europe? Sammy, we have enough to deal with here in America.”

“Let me go,” Cas replied, “While you and Dean work on things here, I will go check it out and report back on what I find.”

“Be careful Cas,” Sam told him.

“Yeah, just… call us if you need us, okay?” Dean told him, catching the Angel by the arm, “I hate flying, but we would be there, if you need us.”

Cas gave the human brothers a small nod of gratitude and acknowledgement, and then started towards Europe at breakneck speed, fearful of what he might find. 

~~*GUARDIANS OF EARTH*~~

In a small bookshop in Soho, in the heart of London, an Angel and a Demon stood over a basket and stared down at the child within.

“I was supposed to take it to a nearby nunnery of Satanists, but I…” Aziron sighed.

Arielle smiled, giving him a gentle look that spoke of understanding.

“I can’t believe Luci has a son. My nephew…”

“Not on purpose, believe me,” came a voice from behind them.

The two turned as Lucifer, and with him, Rafalko, stepped inside the shop.

“Brother, what is going on?” Arielle asked him, hurrying to his side.

Lucifer, in a movement that has become quite common, intercepted the Angel with a quick twirl of his hand around his brother’s waist, pulling the smaller angelic being in for a side hug. 

“I…” he hesitated, “may have made a mistake.”

Arielle, Rafalko, and Aziron could only stare at the King of Hell with a gob smacked expression. 

“No kidding,” Rafalko hissed, “I leave for a mere month on a job and come back to find you on Earth having romantic episssssodesssss with human women and not ussssssing protection.”

Aziron facepalmed and even Arielle looked a bit annoyed. Rafalko’s hiss was showing just how upset the demonic being was with their older sibling.

“What do you want me to do about it now?!” Lucifer snapped, lifting his arms up in a shrug, “How was I supposed to know the woman had lied about taking birth control.”  
Rafalko and Aziron groaned.

“Not to interrupt, but the child,” Arielle motioned towards the basket, “it is yours. So, what are you going to do with it?”

“Didn’t I send a message to your,” Lucifer’s eyes flashed, glancing at Aziron, “fiancé?” he spat the word with dislike. 

Though Aziron had grown on both Lucifer and Rafalko due to his relationship with Arielle, Lucifer especially still cared very little for the demon. He was horribly displeased when Arielle and Aziron had become betrothed but was careful not to anger his baby brother by saying anything against the other’s partner, more than necessary. 

“You told him to abandon the child with a bunch of satanic nuns,” Arielle said flatly, eyes narrowed, “Your own son, Lucifer. Luckily, Aziron has more sense than that and brought the baby here. If your so worried about how your kid will turn out, why not just let me and Aziron raise him then?”

“Crowley!” Aziron scowled, but Lucifer hummed, his eyes narrowed on his brother in thought.

“You wish to raise my son as your own child, brother?” 

Arielle stared back at his elder sibling before nodding. He had never considered being a parent, aside from the few times he and Aziron had taken in human children in the past from time to time, but… this would be different. This child was like them. It would be forever. 

“I am an Angel, despite my time here on earth, Luci. Aziron is a demon, despite his own time here on the earth. We are both as neutral as two supernatural entities can be. If we raise the child, we might cancel each other out and give the boy a somewhat normal family upbringing, but a family still aware of who and what he is. This would allow him to ask questions and maybe, still have a relationship with you, his biological father, should you both wish for such a thing.”

“Brother, are you certain? If Hell or Heaven finds out about the child, they will hunt you down, Archangel and seventh prince or not,” Rafalko warned, worried.

“I won’t let Hell touch you,” Lucifer assured them, “but Heaven certainly would be displeased. It could put you and the child in danger. I don’t like that.”

“We can protect him,” Arielle reassured his brother, “and I have Aziron.” He reached out and tugged the demon’s hand into his own. “He can help protect me.”

Lucifer looked entirely unconvinced by those words but sighed.

“I suppose I have very little choice in this, if I want the best for my son.” He eyed his brother before smiling gently. “And certainly, Arielle, you are what is best.”

Arielle smiled, touched. It had taken a long time, but Lucifer was finally starting to sound like the brother he had once loved in heaven. 

“Don’t worry so much, Luci. ‘Our’ son is safe with me.”

~~*GUARDIANS OF EARTH*~~

Castiel flew over London, his senses on high alert. He could almost feel the power of the newly born child as if it were beside him, and yet it was odd, as though its power was being amplified and nullified at the same time. The only way that could happen was if the child was with both angels and demons. Had Heaven and Hell gone to war over the child already? 

He increased his speed, desperate to get there in time and stop the apocalypse if that was the case. Upon arriving however, he was cautious and crept towards the windows, when instead of a battlefield, he had found himself in front of a small store in downtown Soho. 

Within the window of the small antique shop, he spied out a man standing at the checkout desk. This man had blonde-white curly hair, deep icy blue eyes, and was dressed in a dark brown three-piece suit with a tartan scarf and tan shoes. Turning from the book he had been reading, he smiled in greeting when a woman, or what looked to be a woman, came out from the back, holding a pile of blankets. 

This individual had long, red, curly hair that was pulled up in a messy ponytail. They were wearing a white snake-skin leather jacket with an orange silky V-neck shirt beneath it. White Jeans matched the top and ended with a pair of what looked to be white snakeskin boots. They were beautiful, even Castiel had to admit this, but what was most captivating were their sunset colored eyes. Filled with orange, gold, and pinks, those eyes were a true sight to see. Eyes that were filled with love and compassion. Eyes that were now staring into his own. 

With a jerk, he tried to pull back, but a hand suddenly grabbed the back of his jacket in a vice like grip and he was thrown into the entryway of the small shop, eyes wide, as the man and woman from earlier looked down upon him in strained silence. 

Glancing back, Castiel flinched when he noticed a dark being glaring down at him, its eyes… a very distinctive shade of orange with a vertical pupil. This being was dressed in all black robes, had long black curly hair, and pale skin. It was not hard to tell that this creature was a demon. 

“I found thisssss outsssside your window, Ssssssister,” the being hissed.

Arielle, who was currently in a female form, having chosen to take on the role of ‘mother’ to her new son, stared down at the younger angel in curiosity. 

“You are Castiel, Angel of Thursday, aren’t you?” she questioned. 

Castiel glared between the three.

“I am. What is it to you?” His eyes narrowed when he realized what she was. “An angel? You’re working with demons?!” His tone expressed how repulsing he found this idea to be. 

Arielle blinked, unoffended. She knew that was how all angels would be, if they ever discovered the truth. It hurt of course, but she didn’t allow this to show. 

“Worse than that,” Aziron sighed, as though it were truly a dastardly thing, “she’s engaged to one.”

Arielle smirked and leaned over, planting a gentle kiss upon Aziron’s cheek. Aziron smiled, Rafalko smirked, and Arielle turned to the younger angel with a raised eyebrow, with a ‘see what I did there and what are you going to do about it’ sort of expression.

Castiel looked absolutely appalled, yet curious. “And you haven’t fallen?” 

Arielle frowned, tensing. “No, I have not.”

“Nor will she,” Aziron scowled, stepping closer to Crowley as though to shield her from such a thing. 

The hiss behind Castiel told him the other demon felt the same.

“But why? This… this is wrong,” Castiel whispered, confused. 

Arielle stared at Castiel, and only now did he notice her arms were shielding a small bundle of cloth. Not a small pile of blankets like he had thought originally, but rather a baby, swaddled in clothes.

“The son of Lucifer,” Castiel scowled.

“My son,” the Angel interrupted him, “he’s my son now.”

“You know what he is, don’t you?” the younger angel snapped, “How could you possibly…”

“I won’t let an innocent child die because of some stupid prophesy that has no roots,” Crowley snapped back, “I am an Angel. Aziron is a demon. Together, we can raise him to be normal. To love the earth. To love humanity. To protect it.”

Castiel was stunned. He wasn’t certain if she was insane or just weirdly optimistic. 

“What do we do with thissssss one?” the demon behind him spoke, his serpentine traits breaking through due to his fear. He didn’t like that his sibling had already been discovered.   
Arielle frowned again and knelt closer to Castiel; the child still cradled safely within the crook of her arm.

“Tell me, Castiel,” she spoke gently, eyes intensely focused. “I know of you. I know you have been on earth and have protected the Winchester brothers all this time. Dean, I believe his name was, is a righteous man, one of the few, so I can understand your reason for protecting him, but tell me. When you chose to stay by his side, was it partially because you knew the truth about heaven?”

Castiel met her gaze. He understood her words, though it was easy to see the demons did not. 

“Do you know what heaven, on the day of the great war, chose to do?” she asked again, her eyes drilling into his own.

“What are you talking about, my dear?” Aziron questioned, but Arielle did not answer him. She kept her eyes locked on Castiels own. 

“Do you know about Samael?” she whispered.

The serpentine demon behind them stiffened, but Castiel found his eyes unable to turn away from this Angel before him. She seemed familiar somehow. She seemed… powerful. It was strange really. Before when he had looked at her, she seemed so weak, but now… now he could feel the true divine energy radiating from her form. A form, he realized, that wasn’t a vessel, but rather her true self, a rare thing for an angel unless gifted by god themself.

“That’s impossible,” Castiel whispered, realizing what this all meant. “Only an Archangel can have a true form on earth. That means you are…”

The female angel smiled gently. 

“I am Arielle, the Seventh Heavenly Prince and the Archangel of Ascendancy. I am the one who was given dominion over the earth, power over the forces of creation, and made the controller of the elements, the true keeper of the beasts of the fields, and the guardian over humanity. I am a warrior under god alone and no other.”

Castiel dropped his head, forehead now touching the floor. 

The demon behind him relaxed slightly and even Aziron’s glare seemed to lessen at the show of respect. 

“Apologies, Seventh Prince,” Castiel stated with a clear voice before raising his eyes, “I did not recognize you. You, the guardian of Earth and the only Angel who’s entire being has been dedicated to humanity from the start of time. I have always respected and admired you. However,” he eyed the two demons now standing on either side of the Angel who gazed at him with gentle understanding. “Why this?”

She smiled. 

“Castiel, I would like you to meet Aziron, former Principality of Heaven and former Guardian of Eden, once known as Aziraphael. And…” she gently touched the dark being who gazed at him through pointed serpentine eyes. “Meet Rafalko, former Third Heavenly Prince, Angel of Healing, and my sibling, the beautiful and brilliant, Archangel Raphael.”  
Castiel was stunned. Raphael? Aziraphael? These two were… no way, he had known them. Of course, not personally, but he had heard of them both and knew of their deeds and positions before the great Fall. 

“I thought Raphael was out in the cosmos?” Castiel whispered, eyes narrowed.

“As did I,” Arielle replied.

Castiel flinched. If the Archangel Arielle had not known the truth, then that meant… 

“Heaven lied,” she confirmed with a nod, reading his thoughts through his expression. “They have lied about more than just that, hence my questions for you, Castiel. Do you know the truth concerning Heaven and its plot?”

“I know that heaven felled Samael and… I know he was tossed into the pits to be sealed away. I thought he was in a cage,” Castiel whispered, eyes on the child.

“As did I,” Arielle confirmed before turning to Rafalko who met her gaze. “Until Lucifer came to me and explained the truth concerning heaven and hell. Michael tossed Samael into Hell, that is true, but not before ripping his grace from him and caging it down deeper within the center of the earth. Lucifer was then inadvertently created within the realm of Hell, a remnant of the true soul of Samael. The true grace of our brother however, it was imprisoned and twisted after so many years burning and alone, unknown to those above. Michael secretly plans to release Samael and complete what he believes is the true plan of god. A plan to bring about the end times through war. Even he does not understand what he unintentionally did all those years ago. He doesn’t understand that Lucifer and Samael are different people despite their similar origins.”

“I see,” Castiel nodded. “He thinks Lucifer escaped the cage and therefore, with the birth of this child, he will see it as a sign of the end times and attack based upon that understanding.”

“I didn’t realize Lucifer told you all this,” Rafalko spoke up, eyes resting upon his sister.

“He hinted at it when we spoke before this whole ‘anti-christ’ ordeal. I put it all together myself. It didn’t take a lot. Michael has been… different since the fall. That you, Raphael, also fell, only proves to me heaven is not in the right, though I wouldn’t say hell is either.”

“Nor I,” agreed Rafalko.

“Heaven will seek the child if they believe it could ruin be an instrument in their plans,” Castiel warned, “that the anti-christ could bring about Armageddon early or stop the end of the world completely… for either purpose, they will no doubt hunt you down to control such a power.”

“I won’t let them harm him,” Arielle told them all firmly, eyes set determinedly. “not even at the cost of my own life.”

“And I will never let that happen, Crowley,” Aziron spoke, eyes cold. 

“Nor I, sister,” Rafalko spoke firmly, “you know that Lucifer and I would never let Hell act without our knowing. Heaven however, we will do our best to keep ahead of them and keep you and the child out of their reach.”

“In the meantime, we need to disappear for a while,” Arielle spoke, “at least until the child is old enough to protect himself a little.”

“Indeed,” Aziron nodded, “the question is, where would we be the safest?”

“Perhaps I can help with that,” Castiel spoke up. “As you know, I have been protecting the Winchester brothers for several years. While I can’t say you wouldn’t be involved in some dangerous scenarios from time to time, we could assure you and the child were adequately protected within the place we call the ‘Men of Letters Volt’. Its our base and heavily warded against all things demonic and heavenly. Nothing can get in, lest we invite something in unknowingly.”

Arielle studied Castiel quietly. “And the Winchesters? Would they agree to this?”

Castiel stiffened. Probably not, but he hoped they would understand if all of this were explained to them. 

That he could be the one to help the Seventh Heavenly Prince, it would be an honor. Not to mention the fate of the world depended on it. 

“It would also not just be myself and the child you would have to protect, Castiel” Arielle continued, before taking the demon Azirons hand. “But my demon, as well.”

Castiel stiffened but sighed. “I can guarantee, we would protect you three with all that we have.”

Arielle smiled, her shoulders relaxing their tension. 

“I believe you, Castiel, but I think it would be best if you speak with your friends first. I know humans, and I highly doubt your humans will be any different. They won’t agree to this arrangement easily.”

“When you do speak with them and if they do agree,” Aziron spoke up, “summon me. I will come and meet them. I’m sure I will be the one they have the most issue with. Once we have met, I will personally confirm if this is a safe place before sending for Arielle and the child. Only then will we believe your words.”

Castiel didn’t like this, nor did he think the brothers would either, but he could see the two demons were strangely protective of the Seven Prince and he couldn’t say he blamed them, after finding out who they were. If the stories were true, Arielle was the only Angel who had openly grieved for the fallen, and now to see that those same fallen were working to protect the Archangel, perhaps heaven had been in the wrong all along.

“I too will come and assure their safety from time to time,” Rafalko spoke up, eyes narrowed, “or is that an issue?” he hissed.

Castiel stiffened, his own eyes narrowing, but Arielle held up a hand.

“Give it time, brother,” she spoke kindly. Rafalko’s anger melted away as she placed a gentle hand against his cheek. “We will be safe, I promise. Do not worry.”

Rafalko sighed, his eyes meeting Arielle’s. 

Arielle, seeing his worry and the confusion he had concerning the foreign emotions he hadn’t had since before falling, stepped into his embrace, allowing the higher demon to cradle her and the child gently to his chest.

Castiel felt himself nearly act out on instinct to protect the Archangel, but he stopped himself, knowing it was unneeded and would have been seen as an act of aggression. And while Arielle seemed to trust Castiel to a point, the other two clearly did not. 

“I too, will come from time to time and check in,” a voice suddenly spoke from behind them.

All four tensed and stared where a figure dressed in gray now stood. Like Rafalko, the figure had black hair, but it was cut short and completely straight, hanging across their eyes like a modern-day emo kid. Those same eyes were shadowed, but not due to any form of makeup, but because their eyes were as gray as the void. Their clothes were a mix between heavenly garments and modern-day clothing. They wore a long gray coat with a white dress shirt beneath it and black dress pants with black shoes. 

“Greetings brother and sister, demon Aziron, and Guardian Seraph, Castiel.”

“Azrael,” Arielle whispered, a bit stunned. She wasn’t surprised to see him, but she was a bit bewildered he revealed himself willingly to all in this room. 

“Azrael,” Rafalko echoed, eyes wide.

Azrael’s own gaze softened as he smiled and took in the former Raphael’s appearance.

“The Sixth Heavenly Prince,” Castiel bowed, “greetings Archangel Azrael.”

Death glanced at Castiel, but his eyes were drawn back to Arielle.

“As the demon Aziron and our brother, Rafalko, has said, I too shall be visiting and watching from time to time. I expect that this won’t be a problem, Castiel?” he asked, turning back to Castiel who flinched at the glare.

“I will do what I can, my Princes,” he responded, realizing this situation was becoming more and more complicated. Just what has he gotten himself into?

“You knew then?” Rafalko questioned Azrael. “you knew about me all along?”

Azrael looked at the former Raphael but turned to Arielle when he answered. 

“Yes,” he admitted quietly, almost apologetically. “I did.”

Arielle swallowed. She understood that this was her sibling’s way of apologizing for his own part in the deception. It still hurt though. 

“It’s okay, Azrael,” she reached out a hand and was both startled and pleased when he took her hand into his own. His skin was as cold as a corpse, but she didn’t mind. She stepped to him and he cradled her face within his hands. The darkness of the void stared back at her from within his gaze, but it didn’t bother her. It never had. “Thank you for your protection, brother.”

“I do not play favorites,” he reminded her gently. “However, if I did, I might admit you have always been my choice sibling.”

Arielle laughed. Even Rafalko smirked at his words. Aziron looked a bit nervous but pleased. Castiel wasn’t sure what was going on. He had come to stop a war and instead was witnessing the reunion of three of the most unlikely Heavenly Princes out of the seven. 

“I should go meet Dean and Sam,” Castiel interrupted, standing up. “I will send a summons when we are ready for you,” he told Aziron before taking flight and vanishing from view.

“Who wants to bet those humans will flip their shit when they hear about all of this?” Rafalko questioned.

“I’ll take that bet,” Aziron nodded.

“Same,” Azrael agreed.

The two demons and angel stared at death who shrugged and stared back. “I know those brothers. It may be a while before that summons comes.”

“In that case, we may need to consider a temporary safe place in the meantime,” Aziron spoke.

The baby suddenly shifted and began to cry within Arielle’s arms and the angel smiled and gently kissed its head, calming it back to sleep, as she nodded to the others. “For the sake of the child, let’s do what we must to survive this and raise him to adulthood.”

“Did you decide on a name?” Rafalko questioned her, suddenly feeling curious.

She smiled and looked down at the babe within her arms.

“Yes. I chose the name Astrophel, meaning lover of the stars.”

Rafalko and Aziron stared at the child. 

“Astrophel,” Aziron muttered.

Arielle blushed. 

“Named for his father, the Morningstar, and myself, his new mother, who created the stars in the sky together, and named for his adoptive father, Aziraphael, very similar in sound I thought.” She cleared her throat, embarrassed. “I was thinking Aster for short.”

“Aster,” Aziron repeated, “beautiful.”

“Astrophel Crowley,” Rafalko nodded in acceptance, “I don’t think it could get much better.”

“I do,” Arielle smiled, “Astrophel Crowley-Azura.”

And Aziron couldn’t stop the mad blush that lit up his face as he pulled his darling to him and kissed her head.   
He would protect these two with everything he had, he swore. No matter the cost.


	29. Meet the Winchesters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “May I enter?” she asked kindly, though her eyes were already staring past him towards where she knew Aziron to be.   
> Sam stepped aside as the Archangel, and he was certain this was them, stepped inside. 
> 
> WARNING: SEX

“You’re kidding, right?” Dean stared at the angel shuffling nervously before him, dumbstruck. 

“Castiel, you’re talking about us taking in an angel, an anti-christ, and a demon,” Sam stressed as though Castiel didn’t know what it was he was asking of them. 

“Yeah man, this isn’t the start of some joke,” Dean griped, “That’s a messed-up grouping, and we aren’t even discussing the second demon and angel both wanting to stop in like some sort of celestial tea-club from time to time.”

“I know what I am asking, Dean. However, to protect the future of Earth, and this child, not to mention the Seventh Prince. I think this is well worth the risk.”

“You keep mentioning ‘Seventh Prince’. Just who is this person Cas, that you seem so ready to trust in a couple demons, of all things.”

Castiel sighed. 

“How do I explain it to you? The Seventh Prince is an Archangel of Heaven and was one of the first original Angels ever created by god.”

“And?” Dean pushed.

“And, the first was Michael. The second was Samael. The third was Raphael. The fourth was Gabriel. The fifth was Uriel. The sixth was Azrael, and the seventh was Arielle.”

“And Arielle is different from all the rest of those assholes because…” Dean questioned sarcastically. 

Cas sent him a glare but continued explaining. 

“Michael wants to bring about the end of the world. To do this, he ripped Samael’s grace, his angelic self, from Lucifer who was cast into Hell. He wants to release Samael and go to war. Lucifer is what is left of Samael’s soul, without the angelic grace part. He merely wishes to enjoy himself, hence the child was created. Michael, however, is not aware of this and sees the child’s birth as a sign.”

“So, they are both stupid douchebags,” Dean interrupted. “What is your point?”

Castiel ignored him. 

“Raphael followed Lucifer in his fall when he discovered Michael’s deception. He had felt that god needed to answer a few questions and explain himself, but when he pushed, god Felled him.”

“And Raphael is the demon Rafalko, that you mentioned wants to visit from time to time?” Sam clarified.

“Yes. He seems to me to still be Raphael, just… a bit angrier.”

“Great, so a pissed off demonic Archangel. Sounds wonderful,” Dean joked.

“Gabriel and Uriel deceived Arielle, telling him that Raphael was in the cosmos, creating stars, and not fallen. I don’t know where they fit into all this, but Arielle believes Gabriel and Uriel are aware of Michael’s plan. As for Azrael, he has sworn to protect Arielle.”

“And Azrael is death incarnate?” Sam clarified, feeling a bit overwhelmed. 

“Yes,” Cas nodded.

“That still doesn’t explain this Seventh Prince of yours. Why are you so dedicated to helping him?” Dean questioned, “none of the other bird brains who asked you for help were warranted this consideration. Why him?”

“Arielle is different, Dean. Since I was a young fledgling, I had heard of him and his dedication to the earth. Even before the fall, Arielle was one of the most beloved by god and had assisted the other archangels with their tasks. He especially had taken an interest in the Earth and in humanity. I was told Arielle was one of the few who even crafted animals and plants within the garden of Eden. Later that same Archangel was even given direct authority over creation and the forces of the Earth by god.”

“Wow,” Sam breathed. 

“So, we can thank him for meat and salad. So what?” Dean snipped. 

Castiel once again ignored his hot-headed friend.

“Arielle is also one of the few who refused to lift a hand against the fallen during the great war. While he is a warrior and he did assist both sides with healing, he did not lift a weapon in protest of either side. Many claim that is why he did not fall that day himself. Despite the fall of Samael and Raphael, his beloved brothers whom he was closest to, Arielle did not fall. Instead, he protested heaven’s hate of demons. He claimed they could find peaceful solutions.”

“Has he ever met a demon?” Dean scoffed, “there is no reasoning with them.”

“Demons no, but fallen angels are different,” Castiel spoke before continuing. “Arielle grieved for years over the Fallen, I am told, before vanishing to the Earth. There he became the guardian over humanity by choice and took on assignments from time to time to bless and lead humans toward heavenly mandates.”

“Except he wasn’t just doing that, was he?” Sam questioned, “you said he lives with a demon.”

“A Fallen Angel, yes. Aziron, is his name. Previously known as Aziraphael, he was a guardian angel and healer before the great war. Seems the two were friends and lovers since the beginning of time and are now engaged.”

“Dang, that’s a long time to date,” Dean whistled, half sarcastically and half in sincere amazement. 

“So, this Prince chose to be neutral and stand with Humanity. That’s why you want to protect this same Angel who is choosing to ally with demons and raise the anti-christ?” Sam questioned.

“That and this same Angel has managed to create a peace between the fallen and the angels of heaven through his own relations,” Cas explained. “He has also become a bridge between our two realms, the humans and the angels. He also, is the only one, who wishes to stand against Michael and his plans through peaceful means. This of course, has made him a somewhat controversial figure in heaven above.”

“So, what you are ultimately saying, is that this Prince is a valuable ally?” Sam nodded.

Cas nodded in agreement. “And the child is just a baby. If what Arielle said is true and the child can be raised neutral, it may be the power we need on our side to save the Earth from Michael and Samael in the future, should war occur.”

“So long as we protect him and allow said fallen angels and current angels, to visit and come into our personal sanctuary, you mean,” Dean added huffily. 

“Yes,” Cas stated flatly. 

“This is a risk, Cas. We can’t be certain these fallen angels will continue to aid us once the boy grows up. What if this Arielle does fall? What if Azrael is merely deceiving them and is in fact, on the side of Michael? What if Lucifer wants his son back?” Sam questioned.

“All good points,” Cas admits, “but if none of that happens and we lose our only chance at powerful allies and the possibility of gaining a possible powerhouse in the future when Michael and Samael do go to war, would we regret not helping them now?”

“So, you’re basically saying, we need to consider the advantages and disadvantages before choosing.”

“Yes,” Castiel nodded.

Dean and Sam shared a look.

“We need time to think about this Cas, but… in the meantime, I don’t think it would hurt if you wanted to prepare a room for our… guests,” Sam spoke. 

Noticing Dean’s glare, he hastily added on, “should we decide to accept them.”

Dean looked exasperated while Cas nodded and headed downstairs to find an empty room. 

“Sammy, are you serious? You want to go along with this?”

“Dean think about it. If Samael and Michael really do go to war, what can we really do? Even Cas has said he isn’t strong enough to take on two Archangels as powerful as they are, despite his own position as a Seraph. If Cas trusts this Archangel Prince person, Arielle, then I choose to trust Cas.”

“I don’t trust the demons,” Dean frowned. “Fallen angels or not, they are still demons, Sam. Arielle and the kid may not be a danger to us right now, but those others might. And if this angel really is engaged to one of them, who is to say it won’t stand back and let us be killed if the demons choose to act against us?”

“Then we watch them carefully and keep ourselves armed. Castiel may trust Arielle, but he won’t let demons or the Archangel harm us if he can help it. Besides, with them here, I doubt Cas will go far for a while. He’ll be around should the demons try anything.”

“I guess,” Dean sighed. “Fine. Let’s do it.”

~~*GUARDIANS OF EARTH*~~

Aziron was standing, sipping a glass of wine while watching his darling gently bathe their son, when he felt the tug of a summons upon his true self. 

“I think its time, Crowley,” he told her, just as he vanished from the room.

Arielle pulled the child closer to her chest at the sight of Aziron vanishing and prayed to god if she was listening, to watch over her beloved. Though god never answered her or any of the angels anymore, Arielle believed their mother was there and still listening, despite the silence.

~~*GUARDIANS OF EARTH*~~

Aziron appeared in the middle of a summoning circle, accompanied by a devil’s trap. Before him stood two humans and the angel Castiel, all three of whom stood staring at him, stiff, and with strangely crafted weapons in hand. 

“I suppose my arrival is expected yet not necessarily welcome,” he spoke in place of a greeting. 

“Just a precaution,” Sam spoke, eyes narrowed.

Dean said nothing, but his hand tightening around the weapon was word enough. Only Castiel sighed and stepped forward, erasing a line in the trap to allow Aziron to step outside of it. 

“Apologies, but we had to be sure it was only you and no other demons,” he explained.

“Quite alright. If I am to trust that you will protect my wife and child, I need to know you can adequately hold your own, even against a demon such as myself, and that you won’t be overly trusting of outside influences. My darling and our son, come first.”

Dean scowled. “You mean the child of Lucifer.”

Aziron’s eyes narrowed. “I mean my son. We have taken him as our own. Lucifer may be his biological father, but I am his papa.”

“Sorry,” Sam cut in before Dean could be further antagonistic, “we understand.” 

He turned to Castiel. “Do you want us to summon Arielle or…”

“She is on her way,” Aziron reported, just as a bright light suddenly flashed through the place and a soft knock came from the door leading outside.  
Dean and Sam shared a look and then with obvious hesitation, Sam walked up the stairs and opened the door. 

~~*GUARDIANS OF EARTH*~~

Sam stared in surprise when he opened it to reveal a young woman. 

She was gorgeous, with pale freckled skin and the most dazzling color of eyes. She was wearing a simple white summer dress, and in her arms, wrapped in a pastel blue, was a baby with bright icy blue eyes and dark brown hair. 

“May I enter?” she asked kindly, though her eyes were already staring past him towards where she knew Aziron to be. 

Sam stepped aside as the Archangel, and he was certain this was them, stepped inside. 

“My darling,” Aziron greeted, stepping forward.

Dean stiffened when the demon moved nearer to Sam, but he didn’t make a single move. Mostly because Cas had grabbed his arm at the first sign of aggression towards the demon. When Dean looked up to argue with the angel, he noticed Castiel had his eyes upon the female, and Dean was a bit stunned to see just how much his friend seemed to idolize the other Angel.

Dean had to admit, as the female angel stepped further inside and walked down the stairs, she was a sight to behold. Even for a celestial douchebag, she was pretty enough that even he felt a hot streak of attraction towards her. The sight of her taking the hand of a demon however, and then kissing said demon, was enough to cause his stomach to roll with disgust and disbelief. 

“We welcome you to our, uh, home,” Sam spoke, “I’m Sam. That’s my brother Dean, and well… you know Cas.”

Arielle flicked her eyes from each until she reached Castiel. Then she smiled. “Yes, I do.”

Aziron cleared his throat. Whenever his wife was in front of others, she always spoke so much more dignified. He was ready to get her alone. She needed time to rest and he wanted to reassure her that he was safe. He could feel the way her fingers dug into his own, as though desperate to vacate the area and check him over for injury. Since the incident with Caligula in Rome, when Arielle realized Heaven could not be fully trusted, she had become rather clingy when put in new risky and unknown situations. PTSD and all that, but it went beyond the human terminology.

“I think my darling would like to rest. Do you have a space prepared for us?” Aziron questioned Castiel.

“Of course, please,” he beckoned them to follow as he led them down and through the halls.

Sam and Dean stared. 

“They certainly are different than I expected,” Sam commented.

“They are something, alright” Dean huffed. 

~~*GUARDIANS OF EARTH*~~

Arielle nearly collapsed on the bed upon arriving at the room Castiel had arranged for them. It was comfortable despite the cold stone walls. Castiel, it seemed, had even taken the liberty of providing the two with a crib for the child. 

“Thank you, Castiel. We will be out in a while.”

With the door closed, Arielle was not surprised to find herself suddenly being cradled within the arms of Aziron. The demon could always read her better than anyone else, and that certainly hadn’t changed in recent years. 

“Are you alright my darling?” he cooed, running his fingers through crimson locks in a comforting manner.

“Yes,” she nodded; her head laid softly upon his shoulder as her arms encircled the babe who lay sleeping and silent. “Just… its everything, you know. After so many years together with neither side aware of our relationship, to suddenly be the focus of both heaven and hell. It’s just a lot to take in, and then when you vanished so suddenly….”

“I know,” he kissed her softly, “but remember, we aren’t alone, my dear. You have the very King of Hell on your side now, not to mention Death incarnate.”

“True,” she smiled, standing. 

With quick movements, she laid the baby in the crib, gently kissing and caressing his soft cheeks before turning back to Aziron, eyes shining. 

“We should speak with the brothers about what may come up in the future and discuss plans of escape should this sanctuary of theirs be breached.”

“Indeed. Also, if Rafalko, Lucifer, and Azrael are to aid us in this endeavor, we should introduce them to the brothers immediately. We cannot afford to remain at odds for very long.”

“Yes, and certainly they do not trust us as things currently stand.”

Aziron sighed. 

“If it were my choice, my darling, we wouldn’t even be here. We would be at some cute cottage on the lakeside, hiding away in peace until the end of humanity. Maybe even adventure off to Alpha Centauri and create a home where no one will ever find us amongst the stars you designed.”

Arielle’s lips twitched as she shook her head in amusement. “You are ridiculous, my love. You know that even if we did attempt such an escape, Heaven would never stop hunting us. Not when we have Astrophel with us. We have something they want, not to mention my siblings can be… stubborn, at times.”

“True,” Azrion hummed, staring at the sleeping bundle in the crib,” and as much as it pains me, this little guy has already corrupted me. I have become soft my dear. It’s absolutely horrid.”

Crowley laughed, the sound positively melodic and caused Aziron to laugh with her. 

“You were already soft,” she teased, poking a finger into his belly.

He winced playfully. “Oh, you stabbed me where it hurts, my dear. However shall I recover?”

Crowley rolled her eyes, chuckling. 

She stretched up and kissed the end of his nose on tippy toes. 

“I can think of a very good healer, my dear demon, who might just have her way with you.” She cradled his face, eyes aglow with affection. “A lesson perhaps, for a demon who has been…” she whispered in his ear, breath hot. “Oh. So. Bad.”

Aziron whimpered when his effort suddenly strained against the front of his pants. Pre-cum already wetting them. 

“I didn’t realize Rafalko was into that sort of thing,” he choked out.

Crowley pulled back and gawked, eyes wide with absolute disbelief.

“Oh you!” she slapped him as he laughed and hurried to grab her arms before he shoved her across the bed and pinned her down. 

“Oh me,” he agreed with a devilish grin, eye locked with her own. “Only ever me.”

He dove down, capturing her mouth and she moaned into him as he bucked against her. With a snap of his fingers their clothes vanished, and she gasped as his fingers slid into her fold, fingers scissoring and stretching her as she writhed in pleasure and pain. 

“Aziron,” she pleaded, hands gripping his hair, nails sliding down his back almost to the point of drawing blood. “In…In me, please, need you,” she begged.

The demon couldn’t take the sound of her voice anymore as he lined himself up and pushed in. Crowley cried out at the intrusion before the two went at it, their thrusts taking on a fast pace until finally, after several moments of sheer rapture, his angel came hard to see stars. 

Seeing the ecstasy upon the face of his beloved as she came in him caused his own orgasm to peak and he shuddered and collapsed across her as the two attempted to regain their breaths. His cock was now growing soft within her opening, but neither felt the need to move. Instead, Crowley turned to kiss him, capturing his lips with her own and tucking herself into the crook of his arm, chest against chest, with legs intertwined. 

“I love you,” she whispered.

“And I love you,” he whispered back.

Slowly, with great reluctance, Aziron pulled out and Crowley gasped, her body shivering with a want that she quickly shoved down. They had things to do and couldn’t afford to stay in bed all day. 

“I suppose it’s time then,” the demon sighed.

“Yeah,” she attempted a smile, her fingers combing through cloudlike curls. “here goes nothing.”


	30. Abided Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘O conspiracy! Sham'st thou to show thy dangerous brow by night, when evils are most free?’”  
> “And that means?”   
> “It means, my boy, wait and see what the devil does when freed from his chains of oppression. He will show his true colors, and hopefully, they are not stained red with the blood of the innocent.”

Dean and Sam didn’t know what to think as they sat across from the demon and angel, both of whom stared at the two brothers as though they were the ones who couldn’t be trusted. 

“So…” started Sam, shifting uncomfortably, “I guess we should start with a brief introduction of ourselves. My name is Sam Winchester, and this is my older brother Dean. We were the sons of John and Mary Winchester, both of whom were killed by demons. My brother and I are supernatural hunters.”

“We’ve killed everything, from demons to angels,” Dean interrupted.

Aziron and Cas both frowned. Arielle was silent. 

“Err, yeah, we have, but only the bad ones,” Sam hurried to explain, shooting a quick glare at his older brother. “Castiel told us a bit about the two of you and about the baby.”  
“The anti-christ,” Dean added, as though they didn’t know who it was that they were raising. 

Aziron looked less than impressed by the blonde as he slipped a reassuring arm around his beloved who had tensed at the look the hunter had shot towards the room where their child lay sleeping. 

“Dean,” Cas frowned.

“What?” he snapped, “you all act like this is a regular family we’re inviting into our home. It’s not! This is an Archangel, a demon, and the son of Lucifer himself! You can’t expect us to be so trusting! Not after everything else we’ve faced in our lives.”

Cas was silent, but his frown remained.

Arielle could feel their emotions. While Dean was coming across as a bit of an asshole, she could feel he was only frightened for his brother and what it might mean that they were harboring such powerful supernatural beings, who apparently were running for their lives from other powerful forces.

Sam sighed.

“My brother means well. We have both had bad experiences in the past with both sides and then to suddenly find ourselves in another supernatural skirmish, its just a lot to suddenly accept.”

“We didn’t ask to come here,” Aziron spoke up, “it was your angel friend who invited us.”

“Because it is important that they remain safe,” Cas explained again.

“And how do we know these guys aren’t any worse than what’s chasing them?” Dean argued. “They could stay here and raise the kid and then turn around and destroy us all.”

“We gave our word,” Aziron scoffed, “that is not something that Crowley and I take lightly.”

“The word of a demon doesn’t mean much to me,” Dean frowned.

“And the word of an Archangel?” Arielle questioned.

Dean stared at her. 

“Even less.”

She nodded. Surprisingly, her expression was one of understanding. 

“I do believe I get where you both are coming from. That being said, it seems we cannot come to a truce through word alone. So, how about a contract?”

Dean and Sam both frowned. 

“You mean like a deal?” Sam questioned.

“I’m not making any more deals,” Dean growled.

“No, I mean a contract in blood,” Arielle continued over them. “A contract using magic that ensure that neither we nor you break our word, lest there be severe consequences.”

“I’ve heard of that before,” Sam leaned forward, interested. “Is it a holy-parchment contract?”

“It can be,” Arielle shrugged, “or it can be a contract in blood magic alone. The point is, after we both have agreed to certain terms, we sign our names and place our blood onto the parchment or into a bowl, with a clear understanding of what will happen should we go against the agreed upon conditions.”

“I think that’s a marvelous idea, my dear,” Aziron agreed.

“I’m game,” Sam shrugged.

“I agree,” Cas nodded.

Everyone looked at Dean who stared back, shoulders tense. “Fine. Let’s do it. How does it work?”

With a snap of her fingers, a piece of glowing parchment appeared in front of the Archangel. 

“Let us try the holy-parchment contract. I will begin. The first condition Aziron and I have is that our room and your personal rooms as well, are off limits unless we or yourselves, welcome someone inside.”

“I’m fine with that,” Sam agreed.

“Yeah,” Dean huffed.

Cas nodded.

“You may go next,” Arielle motioned. 

Sam and Dean shared a look.

“Okay. Uh, well, our first condition,” started Sam, “is that you don’t do anything that will do us harm or kill us, and in turn, we will not do anything to harm or kill you, so long as we both are in this bunker.”

“So, if we step foot outside this bunker?” Aziron commented. 

“Oh, I see what you mean,” Sam said, realizing how important his wording was. “Then ignore that last part. Neither parties will harm or kill one another so long as this contract remains active.”

“The length of the contract will have to be decided at a later date,” Arielle agreed, “alright, our second condition. Aziron?”

Aziron took the hint and spoke. “No one will be able to say a word about the truth of our identifies outside this bunker, so long as the contract is active. My name will be Lemus Crowley-Azura and I am the husband of this gorgeous creature here, whose name is Antoni J. Crowley-Azura. Our son is Aster Crowley-Azura.”

“Agreed,” Sam nodded. Dean shrugged. Cas nodded.

“Our second condition then,” Sam glanced at Dean who motioned for his brother to continue. “We have enemies. If our enemies or your enemies come to this bunker, we help each other to survive, so long as this contract remains active.”

“Agreed,” Arielle nodded. Aziron also nodded.

“Our third condition,” Aziron spoke up, “we respect one another. We respect each other’s property, our livelihoods, our pasts, and our futures. You respect our choices and we will respect yours. That does not mean we cannot debate and argue. It merely means, you respect us enough to hear us out, as we will try to do the same for you.”

“Agreed,” Sam, nodded.

Dean sighed but nodded reluctantly. 

Cas nodded.

“Our third condition,” Dean spoke up, “if you have any guests coming over, you tell us beforehand. If they are visiting, they are to remain where we can see them. They will also respect our home and stay out of our personal rooms. They won’t harm us, nor will they kill us. If we have any guests, we will try and ensure the same for you. Also, neither side will attack each other’s guests after they have been invited in, so long as this contract is active. Sound okay?”

“Fine by me,” Aziron agreed.

Arielle, Cas, and Sam were fine with it. 

“Our fourth and final condition,” Arielle spoke up, “never attempt to harm or kill our son. Never tell others about our son. Never touch our son without permission. And lastly, never tell our son who he is, nor call him the son of any variation of Lucifer, devil, Satan, or Samael without our permission so long as this contract remains active. Agreed?”

“Agreed,” Sam nodded.

Dean was unenthusiastic about this addition to the contract but also agreed.

Cas nodded.

“Our final condition,” Sam hesitated, “our final condition is that we all speak the truth. Since we are partnering up, I feel secrets should not be kept from either side so long as this contract is active.”

“I am fine with this,” Arielle nodded.

“Same, but just from one another and only concerning things related to the apocalypse, heaven, and hell,” Aziron added, “who knows if the walls have ears. Besides, we are not friends, merely allies. Our personal lives are our own business, just as your personal lives are yours alone.”

“Fine by me,” Sam agreed.

“Yeah, that’s fine,” Dean replied.

“Sounds good,” Cas nodded.

“Okay, then please sign your names and trickle a dab of blood where you sign.”

Each person signed and did as instructed. 

“Now, how long should this contract remain active?” Arielle questioned.

Sam and Dean shared a look. Aziron seemed uncertain.

“Perhaps,” Cas spoke up, “until all of us agree the contract has ended. Make this a contract not of a set time, but of a set vote.”

The others were surprised by his idea, but quickly agreed that they liked this better.  
With a final touch of heavenly power from Arielle, the agreement suddenly glowed bright and vanished, leaving everyone in the room with a strange constricted feeling within their throat. 

“That was weird,” Dean grouched.

The cry of a baby down the hall had Arielle hurrying out of the room as the remaining four sat silently together. 

“Well, now that we know we can’t really betray one another,” Sam began, “We would like to hear your stories if you don’t mind. I’m guessing you already know ours.”

“Oh quite.” Aziron agreed, “Dean Winchester is a living legend in Hell and Sam Winchester, you are not unknown. I suppose it is only fair we tell you a little about our own lives then. Where do I even start?”

He hummed and then cleared his throat dramatically.

“Once upon a time,” Aziron smirked when Dean scowled. “there were many angels in Heaven. One angel was created as the youngest of seven Archangels. This was the angel known as Arielle. The other was created to be a helper unto the Archangel of healing, Raphael, so he was given the name of Aziraphael and made a principality.”

“That name is so original,” Dean snorted.

Aziron ignored him, despite not being able to fully disagree.

“Arielle was a beautiful angel with a heart of gold as dazzling and entrancing as his wings, beloved by all, he assisted in creating the stars above and the Earth below. Aziraphael was a bookworm and an orator, a studious angel known for his intelligence and love of books. Long story short, these two never met, but Arielle was extremely close with her two siblings, Samael and Raphael, and was always with them, often passing the principality in Heaven, with neither being the wiser.”

“Ages passed and Samael became determined to gain power and free will, to do as he pleased, and to ask questions he felt he had a right to know. He led other angels in this belief and soon began a rebellion which invoked a war to start within Heaven. This led to god eventually casting those who had agreed with Samael down into Hell. What everyone did not know was that Michael had his own plan. He cast Samael down, but not before ripping his corrupted grace from his sibling and caging it below the depths of Hell, alone for an eternity.”

“With his corrupted grace mostly gone, all that remained of Samael was a smidgeon of his original angelic soul and his original shell. This led to Lucifer being formed, but unable to leave Hell for long periods of time due to Samael, his other half, remaining chained below. To leave for too long would be to destroy the remains of his original self, something he will never dare to risk.”

“Huh,” Sam thought out loud, “that makes sense when you think about Hell and how we’ve never actively seen Lucifer despite knowing he is there.”

“Indeed,” Aziron continued, “what else was unknown, even for most of the Heavenly host, was that Raphael also fell that day with Samael. He and all those who followed him, including the principality Aziraphael, were cast into the pits in an effort to hide Heaven’s deception. Raphael had believed Samael wasn’t wrong to question and he also knew what Michael had done and faced the eldest Archangel about it. To cover himself, Michael tossed Raphael into the pits where he was remade with all of his angels.”

“I though god cast Raphael down.”

“That is the theory,” Aziron agreed, “but there are ways to Fell an Angel without god. They require the perfect circumstances though. One would have to be generating a lot of power and most of the host would have to be nearly numb not to feel the loss without questioning it.”

“And the great war allowed this,” Sam guessed.

“Indeed. I wasn’t in heaven, obviously, after Raphael and myself fell, but I believe after having lost most of Lucifer and his followers, the host was rendered nearly in half. No doubt their senses were on overload and so Michael was able to generate power and cast down Raphael and his lot without most being aware. Probably, having never experienced such a thing before, they thought it was a continuation of the pain they had been dealt regarding Lucifer and his rebels becoming Fallen.”

“And god didn’t do anything about this?” Dean scoffed.

“No, free will and all that. Though Lucifer wanted free will, I don’t think he ever understood that he already had been given such a thing. That god had taken steps back and that it was his thrust for god-like power that had been the true cause of his fall in the first place.”

“So instead, god just allows heaven to ruin the lives of everyone because Archangel Michael decided his own plan was better than gods. How is that not like Lucifer’s own intentions?”

“It is, but the lord is ineffable. Who are we to judge what their true plan for Earth and the realms, really is? Anyways, back to the story. Raphael fell and became Rafalko and Aziraphael became the demon Aziron, AKA me.”

“That sucks,” Dean spoke up, “I mean you guys obviously didn’t deserve to fall. To be betrayed by your own brother,” Dean glanced at Sam, “it really, truly sucks.”

Sam flinched a bit and Aziron hummed curiously but decided not to ask about that particular dig. So he continued.

“Yes well, as I said, ineffable. In the meantime, the Archangels in heaven collapsed into themselves, no doubt a consequence of their deception. Michael became a greedy bastard, Gabriel became a bossy bastard, Uriel became a reclusive bastard, and Azrael became a nosy bastard.”

“Ha, bunch of featherbrained bastards,” Dean snickered.

“And Arielle?” Sam asked gently. 

“And Arielle became a heartbroken sap,” Aziron sighed dramatically. Teasingly. His voice breaking when he thought of the pain his beloved had, had to suffer through during that time of grief and betrayal. 

“Perhaps I was a bit of a sap,” Arielle cut in, “until I met a furry demon under an apple tree who taught me the error of my ways.”

Everyone turned to the Archangel who smiled softly and pressed a finger to her lips. In her arms, the child lay sleeping. 

“I went to the gardens of our lord to get away from the drama of heaven. My family was falling apart at the seams, our creator was silent, and I was grieving for those who had fallen. I needed to be alone and I wanted solitude in the only place I knew no other angels would be, expect for those on the wall guarding over the gates of Eden. While there, I met a cute little lemur who managed to burrow his way into my sorrow-stricken heart.”

“And I met the most beautiful and mysterious angel in that garden, who showed kindness and affection for a grumpy old demon, no less.”

Arielle smiled and pressed a gentle kiss to Aziron’s cheek before curling up beside him, into the nook of his arm. 

“We were friends in the beginning, but like most friends we had our ups and our downs. I changed my name and finally learned of his. We had adventures and romance. And eventually, we fell deeply, truly in love.”

“The best type of falling,” Aziron assured with a smile. “And we have remained so, since that time” 

Dean and Sam were uncertain how to react to the mushy looks and words, but they both couldn’t help but admit, seeing the two together, it was so obvious that they really did love one another. To think an Archangel and a demon could have such a romance. Love was truly unfathomable sometimes.

“and then you ended up with the son of…” Dean’s voice caught, and he sighed, remembering the contract. “It.” He gestured to the baby instead. 

“Yes, well… not intentionally,” Aziron admitted. “I was given charge to deliver it unto a human family, but when I realized who the child was, I knew I couldn’t do that without speaking to Crowley.”

“And when I realized who this was, I knew I couldn’t let him be given away. I knew I needed to raise him to love the earth as much as I do.” She peered at Aziron. “As much as we do.”

Aziron smiled, gently caressing his lover’s cheek before turning back to the brothers.

“And our son does have a name, you know. You don’t have to keep calling him an ‘it’ all the time. His name, as we stated in the contract, is Aster.”

“Aster?” Same questioned, intrigued. 

“His full name is Astrophel Crowley-Azura, but Aster I felt fit him better. More human.”

“Alright, Aster it is,” Sam smiled.

“It’s fine I guess,” Dean shrugged. “I think something like Jack would have been better. Sounds less… old.”

“Then you can name your son Jack,” Aziron huffed.

The five beings were silent as they sat within the living space of the bunker, oddly comfortable in one another’s presence for the very first time.

“Well,” Sam finally spoke, “it’s getting late. We should all get some rest. You said your guests are coming tomorrow, correct?”

“Yes, Rafalko, Lucifer, and Azrael will be arriving at some point in the morning,” Arielle nodded.

“Wait, wait, wait, back up. Lucifer is coming here too?” Dean gaped. “That’s crazy! No. No, I mean…” he stared at the four who stared back at him. “I… ugh! Fine, fine. But if he tries anything, he’s never allowed back in the bunker. Ever.”

“As the contract stated,” Arielle frowned, “he won’t harm you. You have my word as well.”

“And mine,” Cas spoke, eyes narrowed. “If he does try anything, he’ll wish he hadn’t.”

“Well I would give you my word, but he is technically my boss. I couldn’t stop him if I wanted to,” Aziron commented, ignoring the look his darling Crowley had shot him in exasperation. 

“You are not helping,” she whisper-hissed. 

“Right, well, I’m going to bed,” Sam hurried out of the room. 

“My dear, you should also rest,” Aziron told Arielle, assisting her to her feet. “I will stay up and look after the child. Besides, this bunker has a library. I am certain they will have several books I have never read.”

Arielle chuckled, knowing he was a lost cause once he found books. “Then enjoy, my love, I will see you in the morning.”

Aziron watched her go, his arms cradling Aster, before turning to Castiel and Dean who were silently speaking at a distance. 

“I assume that is fine?” he interrupted, “if I check out your library.”

“Hmm, yeah,” Dean shrugged, “it’s more Sammy’s territory than mine, but I doubt he would mind it. We also have a couple computers if you need one.”

“Delightful,” Aziron thanked him before heading towards their den.

Dean watched him go. 

“I still don’t trust them, but I get it now, why they are doing this. Still, Lucifer, Cas? I don’t like the idea of the devil himself setting a foot inside our bunker. I don’t care if he is her brother or not.”

“I agree Dean, but for now we need to put the world ahead of ourselves. We need his help if we want to have a chance at winning.”

“I guess. Anyways, I’m going to bed. Are you good?”

“Yes. I will remain awake. I may go and speak with the demon for a while and see if I can find out a little more about our morning guests in the meantime.”

“Alright, be careful Cas.”

The angel nodded as he watched his friend walk away before he himself headed in the direction of the bunker’s library.

~~*GUARDIANS OF EARTH*~~

Aziron had just settled down on the bunker’s loveseat to read a book he had picked out from the vast array of shelves, when the angel Castiel walked in, eyes locked on the demon and his child. 

“Can Lucifer be trusted?” Castiel questioned bluntly. 

Aziron sighed.

“As I said, he is technically my boss. Even if I wanted to say I could protect you all against him, I have an ingrained fear of the man. If he wanted to, I would have no choice but to lay down and die if he so ordered it. Only Rafalko and the Archangels might be able to stop him if he does go mad, but if your wanting my honest opinion regarding if I think he will attack the brothers, then no, I do not. He is the prince of darkness for a reason of course. He isn’t nice, he never will be, but… I don’t think he’s strictly evil either. He could have killed Crowley when they first met, but her love for him shined through the hate and into the core of his being, and I think now, despite his denials, he can’t help but feel… perhaps not love for her… but a sort of recognition and awe, that she loves him. He wouldn’t do anything to jeopardize that.”

“And why would that be?” Cas frowned.

“Well obviously, my boy, that is all that any creature of Hell could ever wish for, to again know love, and to be loved in return.”

“But you feel love,” Cas spoke, confused.

“Yes, I do, but I was also felled by an Archangel, just as Raphael was. You haven’t had much of an opportunity to know him, but you may see it for yourself tomorrow. Rafalko can love, but Lucifer who was felled by god, cannot. I think he knows what love is and desires it, but no… at this time, I do not believe he can ‘love’. He can however act with distinction. He can show affection, in other words. But I think it’s more of a projected love, than an actualized emotion.”

“I see,” Cas was silent, his thoughts running deep.

Aziron turned back to the book, sparing a quick glance down at the child in his arms to make certain he was still sleeping peacefully, before Cas suddenly spoke up again. Aziron tried not to show his impatience to just read. 

“If you and Rafalko can love, then does that mean the other fallen angels who were cast down with you both can also love, since they were felled by Michael and not the Almighty?”  
“Perhaps,” Aziron shrugged, “I wouldn’t know. I left Hell not long after falling, however… Hell is not a kind place. It tends to twist you, driving you insane, and when that doesn’t cause you to change, the tortures and punishments you experience at the hand of your fellow demons below, can.”

“Have you been tortured before?” Cas questioned.

Aziron sighed.

“Of course. There is not a demon alive who has not been tortured at least once, even if just for a laugh, at the whim of another.”

“I see…”

Aziron studied the other silently. 

“Are you thinking about your young human, Dean?”

“He’s not mine,” Cas blushed, “but yes, I was thinking about him. He was in Hell for four months. I rescued him from its depths, but… he’s never quite been the same since.”

“No, I’m sure he wouldn’t. That he is even as stable as he is, is quite something,” Aziron spoke in wonder. “Four months on earth. That’s basically the equivalence of forty years in Hell. Not even I have been in Hell that long, and I’m a demon. At the most, I’ve been down there maybe thirty years, which is three months over the span of six thousand years spent on Earth. Hell is… well, it’s a place where you no longer know yourself. You just cease to exist, as though your very identity becomes lost in a chasm of space and time. It’s like every nightmare you’ve ever imagined or experienced, but one you can’t wake up from.”

“I understand. Thank you for telling me. Of course, I did see down there, but with god’s grace, I never truly experienced it myself. I am only sorry it took as long as it did before I rescued him.”

Aziron smiled. “That he has you as his friend now, I think is reward enough. He seems to care about you quite a lot, if the looks I noticed being shot your way is any consolation.”  
“It is, thank you.”

“Indeed, my boy,” Aziron sighed, turning back to his book only to groan when the baby began to cry. Tossing the book down as a lost cause, he gently snuggled the little fellow and began to rock him. Large blue eyes gazing up into his own with a sort of curious regard. 

“He looks so human,” Castiel commented, “has he shown any signs that he’s… different?”

“No, not really. As soon as Hastur and Ligur handed him to me that night, I took him straight home when I realized who he was. He’s so very young. I doubt he will show signs of anything, at least not for a while.”

“Hmm… is Lucifer interested in the boy?”

“No,” Aziron shook his head. “He considers the boy a mistake, but it is his son. He wants what is best for him. Though Hell and Heaven want a war, Lucifer does not. That was why he agreed to us raising him. That’s why he’s agreed to come tomorrow.”

“Do you think he has any ulterior motives?”

Aziron was silent and Cas waited, realizing the demon was lost in his thoughts.

“Perhaps,” Aziron finally spoke. “I have no proof of this of course, and I wouldn’t dare say anything to Crowley unless I felt it was vital, but there is a small possibility that the circumstances regarding Samael being released is something he favors.”

“How so?” Cas frowned.

“Well think about it. With Samael locked deep underground, Lucifer can’t leave Hell for extended periods of time. If Samael was to be released…”

“You think he will try and merge with Samael.” Cas realized, more comment than question.

“Yes, and as for what that means by the end of it all, I do not know. Either this could work our favor, or…”

“Or we have a bigger problem and a much more powerful enemy on our hands now roaming the earth, free to cause trouble.”

“Exactly,” Aziron agreed.

“We should tell the others about his.”

“In time,” Aziron nodded, “but right now I believe we should focus on just trying to survive tomorrow. Questions regarding the end of the apocalypse after the earth is saved, can wait. One step a time and all that. As Shakespeare wrote in Julius Cesar, ‘O conspiracy! Sham'st thou to show thy dangerous brow by night, when evils are most free?’”

“And that means?” 

“It means, my boy, wait and see what the devil does when freed from his chains of oppression. He will show his true colors, and hopefully, they are not stained red with the blood of the innocent.”


	31. The Devil you Don't Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer eyed Dean from afar, and the hunter shivered under the gaze that seemed to be judging him for having listened in on the two.

Everyone was uneasy as they awaited the arrival of their ‘guests’. 

Dean, Sam, and Cas were tense, weapons within reach. 

Aziron was hanging back, the child in hand, and Crowley stood in front of all of them, a neutral expression upon her face. 

With a quick cast of ethereal magic that per the contract meant that their guests had to be invited in, two demonic forces were allowed entry. And in a burst of hellfire, smoke, and ash, there they were, the lord advisor of Hell, Rafalko, and the King of Hell itself, Lucifer Morningstar. 

Dean and Sam both shifted, stance prepared to act should he make a move of aggression. Even Cas seemed ready to jump in should the devil try anything. Aziron stayed still, his hands tightening gently around the baby, while Arielle stepped forward, eyes bright and perhaps, a tad fond.

“Brothers, welcome,” she greeted.

“Ari,” Rafalko breathed out.

It was as though every time he laid eyes on her or dared to speak her angelic name; he was in awe that she was here. That she was real. That they were together, despite everything.  
She stepped into his embrace, her eyes closing in pleasure as he encircled her completely. Her big brother and the sibling whom she had always been closest too as a young fledgling. Him and…

“Lucifer,” she smiled.

Lucifer was taking it all in. His eyes roamed the bunker, they scanned the faces, and finally his red-brown eyes fell on her and softened noticeably. 

“Sister,” he greeted formally, but he didn’t resist when she moved from Rafalko’s embrace and into his own. Instead, he encircled her as their brother had, and kissed her hair with casual affection. 

The sight of the devil of all people, showing affection to an angel, it was an incredible if not completely unbelievable sight to behold for all those in attendance. And possibly, had them all letting their guard down, if only just. 

“Hello humans,” Lucifer spoke over her shoulder, his hands still protectively around his sibling’s thin waist. “Castiel, brother, it’s been a long time.”

Cas stiffened at the term ‘brother’.

“Not long enough in my opinion,” Cas spoke, eyes narrowed. 

Lucifer just grinned, all teeth. “Indeed. It’s unfortunate this occasion has brought us together now, dear brother, but so it goes and all that.”

“Unfortunate?” Dean scoffed. “You just couldn’t keep it in your pants. That’s why we are all here.”

Arielle felt a wave of power go through her brother and clutched his hand gently in a show of comfort and to remind him he was meant to be keeping the peace. He sighed heavily but squeezed back to show he understood without anyone being the wiser. 

With a well-practiced mask of indifference, Lucifer sneered at Dean mockingly. “You just wish you were half as sensually attractive, human.”

Dean huffed, but Lucifer had already turned his attention towards the demon at the back of the room. 

“Aziron, don’t be a stranger,” he grinned, eyes glowing bright red, “and how is our son?”

“He has a name now,” Arielle spoke up.

Lucifer eyed her with obvious and very slight antipathy. 

“What? Did dear old dad step in and give you a blessed name for the brat? Something angelic like Rommel, Corviel, Oriel… “

“I chose the name Astrophel.”

Lucifer stuttered to a stop, his eyes locked on hers, wide and vulnerable. Rafalko smiled behind him, stepping past the two to greet Aziron, Castiel, and the humans in private. 

“Astrophel,” Lucifer whispered.

Noticing Arielle’s quick glance in his direction, Aziron stepped over and handed her the baby. In turn, Arielle shifted so her brother could see his son.

“A name meaning ‘lover of the stars,” he whispered in silent awe. 

He reached out, almost hesitantly, and caressed his son’s small, soft hand. 

“You like it?” Arielle questioned gently.

“I… yes, I quite believe I do.” He cleared his throat, dropping his hand back to his side before meeting his sibling’s eyes. “Onto business then, yes?”

He moved past her, and the others who had been speaking silently amongst themselves at a distance tensed upon his sudden appearance. 

“Right, now then,” he leered, “let’s talk end of the world.”

~~*GUARDIANS OF EARTH*~~

Dean did not like this. Not at all.

Not only was there an Archangel in the bunker, but now two demons and Satan himself. Every hair he had was standing up and he couldn’t help but shiver each time the devil met his gaze head on. It was though the other could tell that Dean hated him with every fiber of his being and made it a point to taunt him through casual glances and headlong staring. Also, the fact he kept a very possessive arm around the Archangel, was kind of bewildering to the hunters. The two were supposed to be arch enemies, but to see them together, if one didn’t know they were siblings, you would think them lovers.

Aziron must have had a similar thought process going, because he looked almost offended by his boss’s actions. Rafalko looked amused by it all, which Dean found both hilarious and a bit troubling, and Arielle… well, she looked quite comfortable. Dean doubted she even realized how it was making the others react. Castiel for example, looked ready to rip the devil’s arm off from where it was wrapped around his ‘seventh prince’, as he liked to call her. 

“Dearest,” Aziron spoke up, “the baby is asleep. Would you mind coming with me to tuck him in?”

Arielle studied the other before nodding. With a gentle pat on Lucifer’s leg, she followed Aziron into the back room. If Dean happened to shift slightly to better hear the whispers down the hall, well, no one called him out on it.

“He is doing this on purpose,” he heard the demon huff, “he knows how I feel about you. He is taunting me and not just me, did you see the stares he keeps sending out? He’s taunting the hunters and Castiel too.”

“It’s Lucifer, Aziron. You know how he is. You knew it would be like this. Why are you so angry?”

“I’m not angry! I’m… I’m concerned, is all. What if the humans or Castiel attacks him?”

“They aren’t stupid, love. They know not to just attack their greatest chance at stopping the coming apocalypse. 

“Crowley…”

“Look, I get it okay. I do, but he’s… he’s not comfortable here. I know you don’t see it from the outside, but Lucifer is almost trembling with nerves. I need to stay by his side. It relaxes him and gives him an anchor to ground himself with. Just for a little while, alright?”

A deep sigh was heard down the hall before the sound of a kiss followed. 

“Very well, my darling, but… you have to make it up to me later.”

“You fiend,” came the flirty tone, before the two started back towards where their guests were waiting for them. The baby now fast asleep within his crib. 

Dean shuffled back closer to Sam who rolled his eyes at his brothers’ paranoia, just as the demon and Archangel returned to their previous positions.   
Lucifer eyed Dean from afar, and the hunter shivered under the gaze that seemed to be judging him for having listened in on the two. 

Arielle herself shot Dean a glance, but nothing angry, just a quick warning that she knew he had been there all along.

Dean tried not to shuffle in embarrassment at having been caught. 

A sudden light filled the room and Arielle stood back up from the couch again, as she spoke the magic words and welcomed in their final guest. Death, the Archangel Azrael.

Azrael was nothing like Dean imagined. Arielle was a beauty beyond words. Even the fallen Archangels, Lucifer and Rafalko were quite eye catching, but death… death was beyond interpretation. Though they had a human form with dark skin, black hair that nearly overshadowed their eyes, and a slim build, they were… undefinable. It was as though every time Dean looked at the other, his eyes would cross. It made it difficult to even try and describe the ominous figure, because the details of their form would grow foggy. 

“Azrael,” Arielle greeted with a smile.

Azrael, despite not being known for emotion, smiled back and accepted the others quick hug before glancing over his sisters’ shoulder towards where Lucifer and Rafalko sat. Lucifer was wide eyed, mouth slightly parted, and stiff. 

“Raphael…, Luci,” Azrael greeted.

Lucifer shot up out of his chair. Arielle tensed at the sudden movement and even Rafalko and Aziron looked startled. The hunters and Castiel, meanwhile, had turned and grabbed their weapons. All of this was ignored as Azrael and Lucifer locked eyes.

“Rae…” Lucifer whispered.

Azrael closed his eyes, a gentle smile pulled across their lips. 

“A name I have not heard in many millennia,” Azrael replied, almost forlornly. “It is good to be reunited, my brother.”

Lucifer seemed frozen, eyes still wide and breathing barely visible. Arielle, however, could feel the emotion in both of her siblings, though long since buried, she could feel their liking. Without a word and only a gentle hand, she took Lucifer’s with her right and took Azraels with her left and tugged them forward. 

That was all it took as the two stepped towards one another and Azrael found himself cradled in the gentle hold of his eldest brother. 

Rafalko stepped up beside Arielle as the two took in the scene with wonder.

“You knew then?” the former Raphael whispered.

Arielle turned to her own favorite sibling and smiled, leaning against his side as he wrapped a protective and loving arm around her shoulders.

“Yeah… I could remember. Though you and I were close with Lucifer while growing up, I think everyone always forgets that Azrael was the closest to him. I remember Michael saying that Sam practically raised Azrael, just as Michael basically raised Uriel.”

Rafalko chuckled. “Yeah, they did. When you came along, I remember Gabriel and I nearly competing for who was going to raise you.”

Arielle sighed, a sorrowful smile upon her lips as she remembered happier times. 

“You both did. I would even dare to say all six of you did. I can’t remember a time that I was ever alone unless I snuck away.”

Rafalko chuckled. “Well, you are the baby. We had to look after you.”

Arielle just hummed before glancing at Aziron who still looked shocked beyond words that his boss was embracing death and vice versa, like long forgotten lovers. Arielle would like to see her own lovers face if he realized how true that was. 

“Now I have someone else to look after me.”

Rafalko followed her gaze to Aziron who seemed oblivious to their stares.

“You really love him, huh?”

“I do,” Arielle smiled, eyes bright, “I really, really do.”

“Then I’m happy for you,” Rafalko spoke, his fingers tightening upon her arm as he tucked her just a tad closer. “I wish I hadn’t been the instigator of his fall. Perhaps you both could have been happy in heaven.”

“No,” Arielle shook her head, turning to face her brother who met her eyes. “I think… and Aziron may hate me for saying this, but I think this was… ineffable.”

Rafalko scowled. “I hate you for saying that,” he hissed, “but I also can’t deny that there may be some truth to it. Mother knows, perhaps… perhaps this was her plan all along.”

“Rafalko…”

“It’s okay,” he shook his head with a grimace, “it’s not a new theory to me. I have considered it before and hearing you say it… well, I admit it makes the most sense.”

“I don’t want it to,” She sighed with admittance, “because that means that mother… that mother…”

“Stop, Arielle,” Rafalko turned and took her hands, “it’s dangerous to think about such things. I will never let you Fall, so please… don’t talk of this again. As you said, it is just ineffable.”

~~*GUARDIANS OF EARTH*~~

Once everything had calmed, the two hunters, the three angels, the two demons, and the devil sat down around the dining table in the bunkers kitchen and discussed the coming apocalypse.

“Heave will come,” Azrael assured them, “I may not be amongst the host as much now days, but I know of their plans. I am still a prince of heaven and an Archangel. Michael means to put his plan into action soon, and Gabriel and Uriel… I don’t doubt they will follow what Michael tells them, since he claims it is the word of god through Metatron himself.”

“And Sandalphon?” Aziron scowled.

Azrael’s own eyes flashed with wrath. 

“He is under house arrest and will remain under house arrest no matter what heaven plans. Even Michael was disgusted that he may have intentionally been trying to harm Arielle. Whether that is the truth or not is unknown, but to put a prince of heaven at risk for not taking you job seriously, is crime enough.”

“Do you think our siblings will come after me personally?”

“Very possible,” Azrael nodded.

“This bunker is protected. They can’t easily get in,” Sam spoke.

“It is very fortified, but they will still be able to track you here. You will become not unlike a prisoner, Arielle,” Azrael frowned.

“Perhaps I can help with that,” Rafalko spoke up, “I may be able to hide her divinity behind a wall of hellfire, if you will, without harming her.”

“And how do you intend to do that?” Castiel questioned. “she’s an Archangel. Something demonic could kill her.”

“Not if I give it to her through a sigil inscribed upon the skin.”

Arielle and Rafalko met eyes across the table from where she sat between Lucifer and Aziron. 

“I’m willing to try it,” Arielle nodded. “If it can make me undetectable by heaven, that means we wouldn’t have to remain within the bunker. We could live elsewhere for a time.”

“Wait hold on, what about the kid? If they get their hands on the kid, what then?” Dean asked.

“They don’t need my son until he is older,” Lucifer spoke, “as he is now, he is harmless and a mere human, but one day he will come into his power, and Heaven will want to bind him to themselves. Hell will also wish the same, though I believe I can keep the fact that my son is not with a human family and is instead being raised by one of our own and an Archangel, under tight wraps for a time.”

“Your saying Heaven doesn’t know Arielle has the kid?” Dean questioned.

“No, not until he is older, and they begin to investigate. That’s why my sigil of ink upon her skin may be the best idea. When they do find out something is amiss, it will take them a very long time to track her down. Long enough perhaps, that we can make our move before Heaven and Hell have time to set their own plans into action.”

“Won’t our siblings realize if my divinity suddenly vanishes?” Arielle asked.

“Not if we slowly begin inscribing sigils. Your divinity will lessen and continue to lessen, but it won’t be a sudden vanishing. If anything, it may just appear to heaven that you used up a lot of power completing miracles.”

“Why my darling, that sounds nothing like what you would do,” Aziron teased.

Arielle blushed and shrugged. “Yeah okay, heaven would buy that.”

“The only problem we may have is if they come to speak with you before the child is old enough to come into his powers, but that may be only a minimum of about ten years.”

“Heaven doesn’t usually check in for centuries,” Arielle added.

“Yes, but with Armageddon around the corner, that could change,” Azrael agreed.

“So, what is our part in all this?” Dean and Sam questioned.

“We were originally intending to live here with you, but I like this plan better,” Arielle spoke, “this way we all can keep to our private lives, but when the day comes, we will need all the help we can get.”

“So, we wait,” Sam sighed, “we wait and see how Heaven reacts.”

“Yes, I think that would be the wisest move to make at this time,” Rafalko agreed.

“When should we begin the sigils?” Arielle asked her sibling.

“I will do part of one today,” he told her, reassurance in his gaze, “after that, I will try and visit at least once a year to add more until your divinity is completely compressed.”

“They will think I died,” Arielle realized, pained.

“Yes,” Azrael agreed, “but rest assured, I will always know if that is truth or not. Should they outright ask me, I won’t lie to them, but I will not say a word about it should they assume otherwise.”

“I understand,” Arielle nodded. 

She hated the idea that her siblings would be grieving her sudden death, but she knew this was the right decision. She had to protect her son, at all costs.

“Alright then, let’s get started.”


	32. Time Skip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The little soul brightened with love before slowly pulling away to once again peer back at Arielle.

And so it was that slowly over the span of a decade on the eve of each year, Rafalko would appear and tattoo his sibling. Wanting to make it look better than just a bunch of sigils now permanently being etched into their siblings’ skin, he decided to put his past talent of making stars into making art. With hellfire and ash, Raphael began detailing a large dragon, where hidden within its scales, were the sigils needed to vanish Arielle from the sights of Heaven and Hell. 

With its tail wrapped around his siblings’ right leg and stretched up their back and down their left arm, a great Chinese dragon in bold black stood out upon pale freckled skin. It made their sibling look both a bit more intimidating, but just as beautiful. Especially when Rafalko added color using past talents, making the black turn a gleaming bronze that shimmered in the shine of the sun, making the dragon seem alive.  
It suited Archangel Arielle, but better yet, it suited the being known as Crowley who had now become the Switzerland of all things ethereal and human. 

As the child known as Aster grew older, he was tempted by Aziron to do whatever he wanted. He was taught by Crowley to do what he knew was right. Aster loved his father and mother, but he also knew they were hiding something from him. He just didn’t know what they were hiding until the day he turned seven years old and they decided to tell him the truth of his birth when he began asking questions. He is the son of Satan, also known as the anti-christ, also known as the bringer of the end times.

It was a lot to take in, but his father and mother were quick to reassure him. 

They explained to him that he was not evil, that they were still his parents, and that the truth of his birth did not make him any less their son. Instead, now that he knew the truth, they began working with him to understand what was coming and what the plan was. 

Luckily, Heaven did not notice their Seventh Prince vanishing from their senses, not until they Arielle was gone completely, that is. Word through Castiel was that Heaven was in an uproar when it was noticed, and Hell is being blamed for it. In the meantime, Arielle and Aziron married, raised their son, and now work with him daily to remain calm in the face of his fears and uncertainty and about how best to use his unveiled wings to fly around the small village of Tadfield, where they had moved into a small cottage to live as a family. 

As peaceful as these days were together now that Aster knew the truth, the day came that Lucifer finally arrived for the very first introduction with his son, along with a hellhound as a gift, on the eve of Astrophel Crowley-Azura’s eleventh birthday. 

~~*GUARDIANS OF EARTH*~~

Aster sat in the woods away from his home. He didn’t know how to feel. He didn’t know what he wanted to feel. He had met his true biological father for the first time today and was told that his biological mother had died long ago. Not only that, but the dog he was given who he had named ‘Dog’, unable to come up with a better name in the heat of the moment, was actually a hellhound. It was just one more thing to show that he, Aster, was in all actuality, a monster. 

“You’re not a monster,” a voice cut through his thoughts.

He sighed, turning to his mother who stood silently at the entrance to his and his friends secret fort. 

“How do you always know what I’m thinking?” Aster groaned, “is that an Archangel thing?”

“Kind of,” his mother smiled gently. “it’s more an… empath, sort of thing.”

Aster just frowned. There was still so much he didn’t understand, but he did know. He knew everything now. It was as though every single fact about the world, heaven, and hell had been downloaded into his brain. And therein, he knew everything about his parents as well. All three of them. It was like looking at a computer profile every single time he looked at anyone now. 

Name: Antoni J. Crowley-Azura, AKA Archangel Arielle, Aka Antonius Crowley, AKA… (all his mother’s aliases throughout the ages)  
Age: Unknown  
Birthplace: Heaven  
Titles: Archangel, Seventh Prince of Heaven, Hell’s allied, Mother of the anti-christ, Prince of Camelot, Heaven’s Representative, etc.   
Marital status: Married to Aziron  
Parental status: 5 adopted children; Ella, Bartholomew, Viktor, Wendy, Astrophel 

Aster blinked. “You adopted five kids?”

Crowley blinked. “Is that one of your abilities? To see the veiled truth behind each soul?”

Aster frowned. “I didn’t know it had a name. Do you have an ability like that?”

“Kind of… mine is more, emotions related. I can feel the emotions and the brief whisper of surface thoughts from each person I meet. It’s why I know most of the time, what it is your thinking. I don’t have the ability to look deeper, not unless I want to hurt someone to do it.”

“But you can do it?”

“Yes,” Crowley shrugged, “I can. I won’t though.”

“I see. Mine just kind of, presents itself. I can’t turn it off.”

“I can teach you in time how to turn it off and shield yourself from prying into those around you. For now, though, it may be best you can see everyone’s truth until the day this all ends. It may be safer. No one can deceive you.”

“I guess,” he frowned again.

“What’s wrong baby?” Crowley asked, coming over to sit delicately beside her son.

“I just… I don’t know who I am anymore. I… I feel so powerful all of a sudden that it… it scares me. I mean I know I shouldn’t be scared. You guys warned me for years that it was coming, but…”

“Saying it and seeing it are two different things?” Crowley suggested with a knowing smile.

“Yeah. Was it like this for you when you were a kid?” Aster asked.

Crowley hummed. 

“Sort of. The difference is that we were born with our abilities already completely active and I just… kind of knew how to use them.”

“I mean I know how to use them,” Aster spoke up, “I just… it’s a lot.”

“Yeah. It helped that I had siblings around me to learn by, but you’re not alone either, Aster. You have me, your dad, and even your true father. You also have Uncle Rafalko and Uncle Azrael. Heck, I bet even our creepy neighbor Anathema could help you out some if you wanted. She certainly knows her stuff.”

Aster chuckled thinking of the next-door witch. That had truly been an odd introduction when they both realized who each other was, and yet it had all turned out okay in the end. A couple hiccups and some threats from his dad later, they were now fast friends. 

“I guess so,” Aster hummed with a slight smile.

Crowley grinned and pulled him into a tight embrace. Her arms wound around his shoulders and her head rested against his as he turned and buried his face against her chest.   
“You know, you never did answer my questions about the five kids you adopted.”

Crowley chuckled as her hands gently weaved through his hair in a reassuring manner. 

“The first time I adopted a child, it was in the middle ages, right after the death of King Arthur Pendragon.” 

“Woah.”

“Exactly. I saved a little girl named Ella from being drowned as a witch in a swamp. I met several other children throughout the years, each one special in a different way, and each one in need of a home to love and support them. Ella was the first, as I said. She was a beautiful little girl who had been badly hurt by those who should have protected her. She was strong though, and fierce. She grew up to become a nun and start a convent of her own for orphaned children, and she loved all of them as though they were her own.”

“She sounds special.”

“She was. The second child we adopted was a teenage boy named Bartholomew around the time when the black plagues were ending. I… well, I struggled with that period and slept many, many years without waking. When I did wake, Aziron and I stumbled upon a young teenager, not much older than you, who was grieving the loss of his entire family. I don’t know what led us to him, but we couldn’t leave him alone like he was, so Bart became our son. He traveled with us and began to pick up a trade. He was a great haggler and he loved buying and reselling precious objects to make more money. Aziron was so proud of him. Bart was a true master con artist and extremely sly. He grew up to become the owner of a large trade company and was successful until the day he died, married and surrounded by his children.”

“Wow,” Aster grinned, “he sounded smart.”

“He was very smart,” Crowley agreed, “and your father’s biggest fan. Bart and I got along of course, but not like Aziron and he had.”

“But you got along well with Ella, right?”

“Very much so,” Crowley smiled. “The third child we took in was around the time of Shakespeare. Your father and I had some… relationship issues during this time, and after we had made up, we decided to travel out of England and towards Ireland. There we met Viktor. Viktor was a well-to-do young man, around twelve when we met him. He was traveling with us alongside his family. His parents were good, kind, and wealthy individuals who were taking a much-desired vacation of sorts with their son and daughter. While we were traveling via ship, a storm hit. Of course, Aziron and I did what we could to save the hundreds of passengers, but even we could not save them all. Viktor and his sister Mary got separated from their parents. We found them and got them both onto one of the smaller emergency side boats, but their parents were already gone.”

“You didn’t adopt Mary?”

Crowley smiled sadly. “No, unfortunately. Not because we wouldn’t have, but because… well, despite our attempt at saving the family, everyone has their time, and that happened to be Mary’s. She grew ill on their little boat with other passengers. Something Aziron and I did not know because we were on a different boat far from them, having stayed until the end to save as many lives as possible. Mary grew ill during that first night and only a day later she died. When the boats finally got picked up by the European navy, well… Viktor was all alone.”

“That’s sad,” Aster frowned, “I wish Mary hadn’t died.”

“Me too,” Crowley whispered, kissing her sons head gently as she heaved a great sigh. “Death comes to us all though, eventually.”

“Even you?”

“Even me,” Crowley nodded, “you, me, and your dad could live for all eternity due to our infinite lifespans, but we could also die given the right circumstances. Humans are just… more delicate and have extremely short, pre-determined lifespans.”

“I don’t like that,” Aster argued, his beautiful blue eyes looking up at her in sorrow. “Does that mean all my friends will die?”

“Yes Aster, eventually they will.”

He was silent and Crowley could feel the raging emotions conflicting within him. With a sad smile, she reached out and gently combed her fingers back through his hair to calm him. It worked when he was a baby and it worked just as well now. 

“Viktor was raised by us because he had no other family, aside from a distant uncle who did not want him. He was a kind individual, but… Viktor remained heartbroken concerning the deaths of his family for his entire life. He also feared the water and refused to ever get on a boat. So, during that time we were together as a family, we lived in Ireland until the day he married a lovely girl named Veronica and moved out to become a successful businessman.”

“And Wendy?” Aster whispered, eyes closed as he sat and enjoyed the feeling of his mother’s hands running through his hair.

“Ah yes, dear Wendy. It was at the end of the second world war. Aziron was walking downtown and noticed a particularly heavily damaged area in England where a sign sat hanging upon a porch. This sign said that four children were for sale inside.”

“What?!” Aster gasped, turning to his mother with big eyes. “they were selling their own children?!”

“Indeed,” Crowley grimaced, “times back then were… very different from how they were now. Families were desperate. Aziron, despite being a demon, was horrified. He rushed right into that house and offered to buy the children, but…”

“All of them were gone?”

Crowley nodded. “All but one.”

“Wendy.”

“Yeah. The older siblings had been bought a while ago by humans who wanted to use them to profit. Aziron was disgusted when he heard those words. The only child left in that house was the youngest, a little girl not even three years old. Aziron didn’t hesitate. He purchased the girl, lectured the family, may have even cursed them to be ridiculed throughout the following ages by everyone who studied history, and then burst into our house stating this was our new daughter, Wendy.” 

Crowley laughed; her eyes reminiscent as she thought back to that day. 

“I had never seen Aziron so determined before. For a demon of course, your father is very kind, but he normally cared very little about human circumstance. To see someone selling their own children though for money… I think it hit a chord with him because of our past experiences raising orphans who would have given anything to have their families back.”

“He was sad.”

“Yeah, he was. So, we took in Wendy and she was a blessed little thing. She was cheerful, sweet, caring, and a hard worker. As she grew older, we were amazed by her poetic nature. Aziron especially loved her writings. She grew older and published several amazing works. Then, to our surprise, she stated she wanted to follow in her mother’s footsteps.”

“Yours?”

“Yes,” Crowley smiled, “Wendy chose to enroll in a university and become a doctor. So, she did. She continued her poetry on the side and soon everyone knew the name of Wendy Rose Azura.”

“World War two… that wasn’t that long ago. Is she… is she still alive?”

Crowley studied her son. “Yes, she is. She is a grandmother now and I believe she is expecting her first great grandchild soon.”

Aster smiled, pleased. “Could I… I mean, do you think I could meet her?”

Crowley was silent and Aster shuffled nervously.

“Aster, unlike you and I who will live a thousand lifetimes, humans do not. Aziron and I, despite our love for those children, are not human, and we did not want the children to be frightened of us.”

“You never told them,” Aster realized.

“No. we did not,” Crowley confirmed. “When the children seemed to be settling into their married lives, we would plant a false memory within them. Something that made them think we had passed on long ago. It would make them a touch sad, but it was as though they had already been through it and had moved on. They accepted the memory and continued with their lives unburdened by any supernatural occurrences.”

“Did you stay nearby?” Aster questioned.

“Kind of. We stayed out of the way, but we did watch over them until their deaths. We even got to see their children and grandchildren being born before we left the area altogether. But Aster, we knew we couldn’t stay unless we wanted to make the supernatural a large part of their lives, and we didn’t want that. We couldn’t because that would have meant Heaven and Hell possibly noticing their connection to us. We couldn’t take that chance.”

“I know mom,” Aster hugged her, noticing the apologetic expression upon her face, “I understand.”

Crowley hugged Aster back before sighing. 

“That being said, I do keep up with Wendy and her family. If… If you want to meet her, I think we could arrange something.”

Aster brightened considerably. “Really?!”

“Yes,” Crowley smiled, her female form suddenly shifting its appearance back to that of her usual self, a nonbinary angel. It made her feminine features sharper and a tad more masculine, but he still looked just as beautiful as before. 

“Can I do that?” Aster suddenly asked.

“Shift forms? Probably. You will just need to practice.”

Aster nodded; eyes narrowed in thought. Crowley smiled, pleased her son seemed happier. 

“Would you like to go there now?” the Archangel decided to ask.

Aster blinked. “Really?” He asked excitedly. 

“Yeah,” Crowley smiled, “Aziron is busy working, so it’s just you and me today. How about it? We can visit and then go get lunch.”

“That sounds great mom!” Aster grinned.

Crowley smiled back, pleased.

With a snap of her fingers, the two vanished and reappeared next to the Bentley. Hurrying around to the other side, Aster slid onto the leather seat and the two were off like a shot. Within ten minutes the Bentley pulled to a slow stop and the two stared up at an old antique building. 

“Is this it?”

“Yeah. She’s living with her grandson Kyle and his wife Olivia, whose expecting.”

The two got out and started towards the door before Crowley paused and turned to Aster. With a gentle touch of his fingers, Crowley’s form shifted to that of a much more masculine form with short spiky black hair and tight-fitted black clothes rather than the usual white. Then per his usual, he placed a pair of dark sunglasses over his eyes to finish out the look. 

Aster also changed forms with the help of his mothers’ power. His usual appearance rippled and in its place was a feminine body with long brown curls. He blinked and looked down at his clothes. Instead of the usual hoodie and jeans, a pair of white shorts now adorned her, with a pink and white striped shirt. 

“Your name is Astra,” Crowley told him, “Call me dad while we are inside. I can’t take the chance anyone here will recognize us in passing later.”

Astra nodded and took her, now fathers’, hand as Crowley knocked. The sound of footsteps was heard behind the door before it opened and a kind looking butler answered. 

“Greetings. Do you have an appointment?” the butler asked them.

“We came to visit the lady of the house, Wendy Franks.”

“Ah, I see. Are you an old friend?”

“Yeah, something like that,” Crowley smiled.

“Come in then. Please wait here while I go and retrieve the master of the house.”

Crowley nodded and stepped inside with Astra as the butler shuffled off to look for Kyle. 

“This house is really nice,” Astra whispered, looking around at all the antiques.

“It is,” Crowley agreed, “she made a decent living herself as a doctor, but then her son became a doctor and his son after him.”

“You know your facts,” a voice cut in.

The two turned to where a young man stood studying them silently. He looked just like Wendy; Crowley couldn’t help but think fondly. Same blonde hair and green eyes. 

“I’m Kyle Franks, the master of this house, and you are?”

“My name is Antoni Crowley. This is my daughter, Astra.”

The man nodded to Astra before looking back at Crowley. 

“Our butler John said you wanted to visit my grandmother?”

“Yes. You see, your mother helped save my family member when she was still a doctor. When I heard of where she lived, I felt I needed to pay my respects in his place, since he was never able to.”

Astra studied her dad as he spoke. He technically was sort of lying, but there was a large smidgeon of truth to his words. She wanted to ask but stayed her tongue until she knew they were alone. 

“I see. In that case, please follow me, Mr. Crowley. I don’t mind you visiting, but I also hope you won’t mind my staying in the room.”

“Of course, please stay.”

The two followed Kyle up the stairs and to the third floor where he opened a door leading into a large beautifully lit room. Upon the bed that was raised to assist her in sitting up, sat an elderly woman who was writing upon a small wooden desk made to sit upon the bed. 

“Kyle,” she greeted before her eyes locked upon the two behind him. “And who are these then?”

“Grandmother let me introduce Antoni Crowley and Astra Crowley. They wanted to come visit you in thanks for your past dedication as a doctor who saved the life of a family member of theirs.”

Wendy studied the two with a slight interest before turning to her grandson.

“I will host them. You need not babysit, Kyle.”

Kyle glanced at Crowley, taking in the others tight fitting and somewhat scandalous black leather clothes.

“Grandmother, I think it would be best that I…”

“Nonsense,” she interrupted with a wave, “if I need you, I can call. Now go on. I know you have work.”

Kyle hesitated but sighed, giving in. His grandmother, despite being in her nineties, was not a woman you could argue with.

“Very well, but I am here should you need me. I will be just down the hall.”

Wendy smiled as her grandson left the room before turning to Crowley and Astra.

“Come in then, please. Take a seat,” she gestured at the two comfortable looking chairs to the left of her bed. 

Crowley and Astra each took a chair as they studied the woman before them. Despite her age, Wendy was still going strong, and Crowley was pleased. Astra looked on in silent awe. This was her sister, and she was speechless concerning what to speak to the other about. It wasn’t like she could tell her the truth about who they are.

“So, I saved a family member of yours?” Wendy hummed.

“Indeed,” Crowley smiled gently, “when you were a doctor, your kindness and dedication to your work was all he could talk about. You inspired him and really taught him the worth of humanity. He never had a chance to thank you for that, so I wanted to come in his place. Thank you, Wendy Azura Franks, for your amazing life.”

Wendy sniffled, her eyes watering with emotion. 

“Oh my, I’m sorry. I don’t normally cry like this, but old age you see… it makes one emotional.”

Crowley smiled gently. Astra also smiled, trying to show her support.

“Azura,” Wendy repeated, “I haven’t heard that name beneath mine in some time. You said your name was Antoni Crowley?”

“Yes, and this is my daughter, Astra.”

Astra waved. “Hi there.”

Wendy smiled back with a wave. “Hello dear girl.”

Astra grinned. The words reminding her of her father and how he always called him ‘dear boy’. 

“Crowley…” the woman repeated, “my mother’s name was Crowley. It’s so unique. I always loved it when I was a kid. I even named my daughter after her.”

“You did?” Crowley blinked, stunned. She hadn’t known that.

“Yes,” Wendy smiled, “I named my oldest daughter Renee Crowley Franks. It’s become a bit of a family name since then. Even Kyle’s middle name is similar. Kyle Crowner Franks.”

Crowley huffed a soft laugh. She struggled to keep her emotions under wraps as she looked upon her beautiful daughter. “I see,” she whispered instead.

Astra smiled, pleased by her sister’s respect for their mother. 

“What about your dad?” Astra spoke up.

“My papa?” Wendy repeated the question with a smile. “He was the one who got me into poetry. I often use his name as a small signature within my own penname. Wendy A. Rose, the A for Aziron. Another unique name. It was why I named my second son Ron.”

“I never knew that,” Crowley whispered again.

Wendy blinked. “Not many do. A patient and their family probably wouldn’t especially. My parents were very unusual people. It’s only a shame I can’t go back in time and introduce my husband Kevin and my children to them.”

At the look Astra gave, Wendy smiled sadly.

“You see, my parents died in a car accident after the birth of my firstborn son, Eric.”

“I’m sorry,” Astra spoke solemnly. So that was the memory their mother had implanted within her sister’s mind. It was sad, but she understood why. 

“Sorry, forgive an old woman. I am boring you with my tales.”

“Oh no,” Astra hurried to reassure her, “I quite enjoy hearing them.”

Wendy stared at the girl with a pleased expression before turning to Crowley. 

“You seem very familiar, Mr. Crowley. Are you related in any way to me or my husband?”

“I… may be a distantly removed cousin,” Crowley spoke up, smiling, “but not enough to be considered everyday ‘family’.” Not anymore, she added mentally. 

“Shame. You remind me of my mother in many ways. Same sharp features. Same mouth. Although with the sunglasses I can’t see your eyes.”

“Ah, eye condition,” Crowley explained.

Wendy took him at his word, but Astra stared at his ‘dad’ in wonder. Crowley glanced her way but turned back to Wendy right after.

“Are you working on a new poem?” he questioned, gesturing at the paper.

“Oh, yes. I… well, I am getting older. I doubt I will live much longer, so I wanted to write a poem dedicated to my years of happiness.”

“Could we hear it?” Astra suddenly asked.

“Astra,” Crowley rebuked, but Wendy just laughed.

“It’s not finished, but yes… if you would like.”

“I would love it,” Astra smiled.

Wendy smiled back and slowly began to read. 

“There once was an angel who sang a sweet lullaby,   
they raised a child and helped her to fly.   
That child grew up and then she came too,  
Her sweet mom and dad had been the angel she knew.  
She then met a man, a wisp of the sun,  
His words and his eyes could compare to none.   
A child came soon and then four more,  
Her household began to bloom, like a flower on the shore.   
A healer and poet, the girl had a life full of wonder renewed,  
But she never forgot her sweet angel made up of two.   
Time flies when one has fun,  
The girl went from child to teen to mum.   
And then grand mum and great mum and great great mum to,  
She had a fulfilling life, that little girl that had once been so blue.   
And now you see, that life is at its end,  
But fear not my friends, this girl’s story is still on the mend.   
You see happiness is a flighty thing,  
It comes and it goes and it leaves with a bang.   
Sad as it is, pain is part of life,  
It makes one stronger through struggle and strife.   
Those angels and her wisp of sun may now be gone,  
But that girl grew up young in heart and oh so strong.   
Looking back on life she was very lucky,  
She had a second chance with her children and hubby.  
And now going forward she is determined to see,  
Her life come to its end surrounded by family.  
And then perhaps one day in heaven,  
The little girl may be reunited with her darling Kevin.  
And her parents who no doubt serve god,  
Angels of mercy and laughter and love.   
Oh what a time that day will be,  
A reunion like no other, the day she is made free.  
Free of the pain and suffering,  
The day the almighty host comes calling.”

>>>>>> (this is my poem written for this story. Hope you enjoyed!) >>>>>

“That… that was beautiful,” Astra whispered wide eyed.

Crowley was choked up, her words lost. Wendy, her precious child, even now, still thought of them. And the girl didn’t know how true her words were. Her parents are an angel and a fallen angel. The fact she even called them that, without prior knowledge, she was touched.

“Thank you, child,” Wendy grinned before a harsh coughing fit stole the air from her chest.

Both Crowley and Astra frowned, wishing to assist her, but Wendy waved them off.

“No, no, I’m fine. It comes with the age,” she smiled softly. 

“Grandmother?” Kyle’s voice questioned from the doorway.

She grinned. “I’m fine Kyle,” she said, seeing the concern upon his face. 

“We should let you rest,” Crowley spoke up, standing. “We have taken enough of your time.”

Wendy nodded and reached for his hand. Upon touching him, Wendy seemed startled before slowly smiling an even happier and more joyous smile than any she’d shown before. 

“Thank you for coming to visit me,” she told them, her eyes drilling into Crowley’s own.

“We really liked your poem,” Astra told her.

Wendy smiled kindly at the girl before gently folding up the sheet of paper and writing something down on the back before folding it over again and handing it out towards the child. 

“Here, you keep this copy. I have others.”

Astra blinked, startled.

“Really?”

“Yes,” Wendy smiled. “I signed the bottom of it, so if it becomes famous one day, you may be able to get some money out of it.”

“I’ll never sell this,” Astra refuted, shaking her head as she gently took hold of the paper. “This a lovely gift. Thank you, Wendy.”

Wendy grinned, gently ruffling the girl’s hair before turning her eyes once more to Crowley who was studying her. 

“Will I see you again someday?” she whispered.

“I don’t know,” Crowley admitted, “perhaps one day.”

Wendy smiled, nodding. “One day,” she agreed.

As the two were shown out by the butler, Crowley was silent and deep in thought. Seeing Wendy again after all these years had been wonderful, but it hurt to know she could so easily save her daughter if she wished and yet still chose not to act. 

“What did she write on your poem?” Crowley asked Astra as they made their way towards a nearby diner, shaking off her melancholy thoughts. 

“Oh, I didn’t look,” Astra spoke, unfolding the poem delicately as though it would turn to ash if she weren’t careful. “Uh… mom, I think you should see this.”

She handed the poem to Crowley who took it and stared down at the words in bold black ink.

‘Thank you, my angels’, it said, ‘for my precious memories.’

Crowley choked on a sudden barrage of emotion and Astra quickly hurried forward, fitting herself under her mothers’ arm to show comfort. 

“She knew,” Crowley whispered, “how did she…”

“I think when you guys touched hands she seemed to realize. I don’t know if it’s true or not, but she… she seemed to look at you beyond your disguise right then. I could kind of feel a change in her, as though she was suddenly… made aware.”

Crowley was silent for a few moments as they walked down the path before she finally took a deep breath and handed the poem back to her child. With a mere thought, their disguises dropped, and the usual Crowley stood there with her darling young son. 

“Come Aster, let’s eat and then head home.”

Aster smiled, nodding, and took his mom’s hand as the two of them stepped inside a small diner and sat down to order.

~~*GUARDIANS OF EARTH*~~

Later that evening while Rafalko worked with Aster on how to better control his powers, Aziron slipped an arm around Crowley who leaned into his touch. 

“You seem distracted my dear. Anything wrong?”

Crowley was silent for a moment.

“Aster and I visited Wendy today.”

Aziron blinked. “Really? May I ask why?”

Crowley shrugged. “He wanted to meet her. I went as my male self and I changed Aster into a female form while we visited, just in case. Wendy gifted him a copy of her newest poem, still in progress.”

“I see. She is well then?”

“Yeah,” Crowley smiled before turning to look up at Aziron. “She… she knew me.”

Aziron stared at his darling in silence. “What?”

“She knew me,” Crowley repeated, “I don’t know how, but she touched my hand and even Aster said it was as though something shifted and she… she recognized me.”

Azrion frowned. “That… I didn’t know that was possible.”

“Me either.”

“Are you thinking of going back and re-visiting her?”

“I… I may talk to Azrael, actually. She is getting older and I doubt she will live much longer. I was thinking… when the time comes, maybe… maybe I could go with him.”

“I think she would appreciate that,” Aziron smiled.

“You could come to?” 

Aziron’s smile slipped.

“Crowley… I’m not an angel. If she were to see me after passing, she would see the truth and I don’t want to scare her by revealing my true form.”

“You wouldn’t,” Crowley argued, “you’re her dad. She would never fear you. She knows and loves you.”

Aziron did not seem convinced.

“Just think about it. I’ll speak to Azrael next time he visits.”

“Very well,” Aziron sighed.

“Mother! Father! Did you see that?!” Aster shouted happily. 

For the first time, their young son had changed a small apple seed into a large apple tree with a snap of his fingers. 

“That’s wonderful!” Crowley grinned, “Well done!”

“Absolutely splendid,” Aziron agreed, though his words were not nearly as enthusiastic, his mind still reeling from the offer to reunite with his human daughter. 

Aster beamed at their praise. His entire form literally glowing with happiness as Rafalko began the next lesson.

~~*GUARDIANS OF EARTH*~~

It was a rainy night several months later when word reached them via Azrael that Wendy was about to pass on. Her cough they had seen that day had turned into an extreme form of bronchitis and her lungs had begun to collapse, causing her internal organs to shut down despite doctors attempting to help her hold out for a while longer.

And so, it was that Azrael, Arielle, and Aziron stood in the elder woman’s room, unobserved by the humans around them, watching and waiting. In the dead of night, Wendy took her final breath and her soul slipped free of its mortal vessel. 

“Hello, Wendy Rose Azura Franks,” Azrael greeted the soul, “I am Death and I shall be transporting you to Heaven, however before that happens, you have visitors.”

Azrael turned and the soul nearly lit up in joy when it took in the sight of its parents. Arielle in his full angelic splendor stood before it and the soul sang in happiness as it made a beeline for its mother. Arielle accepted the small soul into his warm embrace, his own grace surrounding the other in a gentle cautious manner, but oh so pleased to have his daughter in his arms again. 

The soul shined with a brilliant content joy before it turned to Aziron who froze, his true form stiff, as the little soul cautiously approached. As it drew closer, Aziron seemed to stop breathing until he realized the soul was giving off a sense of marvel and curiosity, rather than fear. 

“Hello little one,” he greeted her.

With a flicker of pure unadulterated desire, the little soul suddenly threw itself into the arms of its father. Aziron was stunned, his breathing shaky, but he couldn’t help the gentle tendrils of his own demonic essence that caressed the soul now embracing him. Despite that his own essence had to be a bit cold and scary to the poor thing, the little soul never once drew back from his touch. Instead, she sank deeper into him, craving the affections he had once given to her, all those years ago. 

“My darling,” he whispered gently, “my beautiful, dearest Wendy. How I missed you so.”

The little soul brightened with love before slowly pulling away to once again peer back at Arielle. The two smiled at one another as the soul shared with them its love and affection before finally floating towards Death. Azrael stepped forward and gently cradled the soul in his own hands. 

“I will watch over her until she makes it to heaven safely,” he promised the two, “after all. She is my niece.”

With those surprising words, so uncharacteristic of the usually unattached Archangel, Azrael and Wendy vanished.

“See”, Arielle whispered, his arms wrapping comfortingly around his husband. “She loved you just as you are.”

And for perhaps only the third or fourth time in all the years the demon had lived, Aziron cried.


	33. Discovered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since the day Arielle’s essence had vanished completely from Heaven, Gabriel had not rested.

Since the day Arielle’s essence had vanished completely from Heaven, Gabriel had not rested. He had always been a bit of a control freak, but now he was worse. Every angel in the host shied away from him or darted the opposite direction when the Archangel was seen coming at a distance. If not, it was highly likely he would start yelling or lecturing them on their jobs. To do better. To be better. To work harder for the glory of god. While passionate and dedicated, it was obvious to everyone the Archangel was hurting, and taking that hurt out on those around him. 

Uriel and Michael were no better. 

Michael was angry, his actions and words more forceful, almost violent at times. He was dedicated to the coming war, searching left and right, up and down, for any sign of the child of the end times, but with no luck. He never once mentioned Arielle. He never once showed emotion surrounding the possible loss of another sibling. 

Uriel however, much like Gabriel, was a ball of emotion. Uriel was nearly almost always in the library, reading, writing, or just resting. They very rarely came out anymore, except to ask for updates on the search for Arielle from Gabriel time to time.

Gabriel of course hated those rare moments, because what could he tell his brother, other than no? Despite sending angels out, and even he himself going out upon the earth to search for a sign of their sibling, there was not a single clue. It was why they had become convinced that Hell had their brother, because Earth showed not a single sign of his presence anymore. 

“We have to talk to Hell again,” Uriel had urged, “we should mount a rescue or even attempt a negotiation with Lucifer.”

“Don’t you think I tried that?” Gabriel had snapped at his brother. “Lucifer refuses to see us and Beelzebub swears up and down that Hell doesn’t know what happened to Arielle.”

“He wouldn’t just vanish,” Uriel had argued. “You aren’t looking hard enough!”

“Well then tell me what happened to him!” Gabriel had scowled, “you find him yourself if you’re going to blame me, and then we can talk!”

It was but one of many arguments the two had with each other over the course of the decade Arielle had been missing. 

And finally, Uriel decided that fine, he would do it his own way. He took to the Earth and watched Hell. He watched the comings and goings of Hell for years, and finally, his tenacity paid off. 

Hastur had been ordered to visit Aziron with a small assignment from Beelzebub concerning a temptation that could be done around Tadfield. A temptation involving an old coot who lived in the area he was in and who was determined to prove that demons walked the earth and needed to be eradicated to anyone who would listen. Normally Aziron was left alone, per Lucifer’s orders, but Beelzebub felt this wouldn’t be a hard job, seeing as all the demon needed to do was show the human the error of his ways. 

Beelzebub didn’t realize the mistake he had just made in sending Hastur. He didn’t realize that Uriel, the fifth Prince of Heaven, was waiting for such an opportunity. Uriel who followed most demons who were sent upon the Earth for a time until he determined if it was a dead end or not, followed Hastur from a distance, unseen by all. He followed him all the way up until Aziron came out a small house to coldly greet the other demon and even then, Uriel wasn’t interested in the greeting or the assignment. His attention, however, was drawn when the sound of a young laugh from inside the house echoed out, right before a child who couldn’t be more than twelve years old darted into the yard, nearly running square into the demons. 

To Uriel’s surprise, the demon Aziron who Uriel recognized from the garden, scooped the child up and flipped him upside down, eliciting a laugh from the boy as Hastur looked on in silent disgust. 

“He is not a regular child! What do you think you’re doing?” He snapped.

“I’m playing with my son,” Aziron spoke, just as gruffly. “If you hate it so much, leave.”

Hastur snarled but made no move to vacate the area. 

Uriel frowned. If this child was who he thinks it is… he needed to tell Michael. 

With a snap of his fingers, Uriel vanished back towards heaven, unaware of the eyes of the demons that had widened in terror at the feel of angelic energy suddenly being used nearby.

“What did you do?!” Aziron snapped, suddenly afraid as he cradled a struggling and confused Aster close to his chest.

“Dad?” Aster questioned, but Aziron did not answer.

“I didn’t know it was there! You probably attracted it!” Hastur snarled, “you and that pet angel of yours!”

Aziron growled at the harsh words against his beloved, but Hastur was already vanishing to report what had happened to Beelzebub. 

“Go inside Aster, quickly, and tell your mother to pack a bag.”

“Dad?”

“Now!” he snapped.

Aster seemed startled by his anger but nodded and hurried inside. Aziron took deep breaths to calm himself down, anger, fear, and desperation suddenly reeling within him. 

“Aziron? What is it?” Crowley questioned stepping outside. Aster was right behind her, silent. 

“We’ve been found. Heaven knows.”

Crowley met his gaze, and for the first time in a decade, her eyes lit with angelic power. 

“Then we must move. Now.”

~~*GUARDIANS OF EARTH*~~

Dean and Sam Winchester had been having a good week. They had just finished a simple salt and burn and were relaxing in the bunker when a bright light suddenly alerted them that they weren’t alone. Grabbing their guns, the two drew back with a sigh of relief when they saw who it was. After the passing of nearly ten years, they knew the day of Armageddon was drawing ever closer, but it was still surprising to them when the angel, demon, and baby from so long ago, suddenly appeared in their bunker. 

‘Not really a baby anymore’, Sam thought to himself as he put down his gun, studying the boy.

“Greetings, Dean. Sam.” Arielle nodded to them, her form not having changed at all since over a decade ago. 

“Uh hey,” Sam smiled cautiously, “welcome back.”

“Are these the two humans you told me about?” Aster questioned, looking them up and down.

“Yeah, the hunters,” Aziron spoke up.

Aster flicked his eyes over each of them.

Name: Dean Winchester  
Age: 39  
Birthplace: Lawrence, Kansas   
Occupation: Hunter  
Marital status: Married to angel Castiel Novak  
Parental status: None  
Parents: John and Mary Winchester  
Siblings: Samuel “Sam” and Adam Winchester 

Name: Samuel “Sam” Winchester  
Age: 35  
Birthplace: Lawrence, Kansas   
Occupation: Hunter  
Marital status: Married to demon Ruby  
Parent status: None  
Parents: John and Mary Winchester  
Siblings: Dean and Adam Winchester 

Aster blinked.

“Your married to an angel and a demon?”

Crowley and Aziron stared.

The brothers flushed.

“Err…”

“Okay wait, we know about Castiel,” Arielle grinned, “but a demon?”

Sam sighed.

“Yeah… well, we met through special circumstance and she… well… it just sort of happened.”

“She’s different,” confirmed Dean, “kind of like your boy there.” He titled his head at Aziron.

“What is this demon’s name?” Aziron questioned.

“Ruby,” Sam spoke up, “her name is Ruby, at least it’s the one she has on earth.”

“Ruby,” Aziron repeated, “ah yes, I remember. A demon under the command of Asmodeus if I remember right. She goes by the name of Rosario in Hell, a demon of lust. Despite this, she is one of the better ones. Still a demon though.”

“You’re a demon,” Sam pointed out, “and your good-ish.”

“Hmm, yes, well I have lived on earth all these years. She has not.”

Sam seemed offended by the notion Ruby wasn’t a ‘good demon’, but Dean just waved it off. He actually felt the same about Ruby, believing that she was hiding her true intentions under her ‘affections’ for Sam, but he never crossed the line by arguing that point with his brother more than necessary. Sam had already married the girl by the time Dean had anything to say about it. 

“Speaking of Castiel, is he here?” Arielle spoke up, “we have an emergency.”

“I’m here,” Cas replied, suddenly appearing beside Dean who jumped, startled at his sudden appearance. “Heaven knows about the child.”

“DUDE! Don’t do that,” Dean tried to calm his pounding heart.

Cas just cocked an eyebrow. 

“Yes,” Arielle confirmed, “Aziron said an angel was spying on them from afar when Aster ran into sight.”

“It was only a matter of time,” Cas nodded.

“I had Hastur contact Beelzebub who is supposed to contact Rafalko and Lucifer. We should be hearing from them soon,” Aziron added.

“Azrael will be here soon as well, if he isn’t busy with heaven.”

“I have time,” came a voice as Azrael suddenly appeared. “I have been called to Heaven, but they know it will take me a moment if I am in the middle of something. That being said, Heaven is preparing to move. Now that they know Aziron is with the child, they can track you.”

“Then we need to flee,” Aziron spoke.

“Unlikely,” another voice cut in. Rafalko suddenly appeared, his expression grim. “Hell is also preparing. When Beelzebub found out that Heaven was onto them, they had already begun readying the demons. Lucifer will be here in a moment, but even he can no longer stop this from happening. The demons are determined, and with Heaven coming, there isn’t another option but to allow it.”

“We need to stop this,” Arielle argued, “there must be way.”

“The kid has powers now, yeah?” Dean suggested, “could he change reality?”

“No,” both Arielle and Aster answered together.

“I have the same sort of power,” Arielle explained, “but not even I can change fate.”

“The past is set in stone. Only the future minority is in flex, not the majority.” Azrael commented, “attempting to do so, would change the world.”

“Not even I would do that, and I have been given authority by god above over space, time, and reality,” Arielle agreed. “There is a difference between small things and large key moments, such as this. If I attempted to alter reality, something else would cause it.”

“A ripple effect,” Sam sighed.

“Well, there goes that plan,” Dean groaned.

“Perhaps I have a suggestion,” Lucifer appeared, eyes glowing red. “Perhaps we can put on a little show.”

“A show?” Sam questioned. “You mean like a skit?”

“Kind of,” Lucifer agreed, “something to make it seem like we are all playing our parts as intended.”

“I could assist with that,” Ruby suddenly appeared before kneeling, head bowed. “My King.”

Lucifer eyed her. “Explain.”

“I can make the demons think you are preparing to destroy the world and will go ahead of them and prepare the way. Then I can calm things down from within once the storm passes.”

“You would cause a minor ripple effect.” Rafalko questioned, humming. “it might work.”

“I can tell our siblings where I located the child and draw them out to meet us there,” Azrael added, “The horsemen will also be in attendance. I can have them act their part out as well. Maybe show the power of the child before Heaven and Hell attempt anything. Make them hesitate and second guess themselves.”

“My devious older brother,” Arielle grinned, “look at you.”

“Indeed,” Lucifer commented, seemingly impressed. “You would make a fantastic demon.”

Azrael seemed to take the comment in stride as he turned his attention to Aster.

“Do you think you could do this Aster? Do you think you could ‘defeat’ the horsemen?”

“We will be there with you,” Arielle hurried to reassure him when she saw his look of uncertainty. 

He took a breath and gave a determined nod. “I can do it.”

“Then it’s decided,” Azrael spoke before vanishing. 

Ruby and Rafalko also vanished to get things started. Castiel with a quick reassuring glance towards Dean also vanished to join the ranks of Heaven’s angels and not let on concerning his knowledge of the events about to take place. 

“Sister,” Lucifer spoke, taking Arielle’s hands in his own. “After this… you know things won’t be the same ever again. Though this skit may work, Michael won’t let it lie. He will reach down into the depths and pull my true self forward. He won’t let this go.”

“I will be there no matter what,” Arielle assured him, “Heaven and Hell may come to hate me, but you brother… I won’t let you be destroyed.”

Lucifer smiled sadly; his touch gentle as he caressed her cheek. 

“You are a blessing I do not deserve. I won’t let you down.”

With those words, he glanced a single time at his son before vanishing below.

“Well then, are we ready to get started?” Arielle questioned.

Dean, Sam, Aziron, and Aster nodded with purpose. 

“Then, let the war begin.”


	34. WAR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Archangel approached the boy with thunder in his step, lightning flashing around him as he raised his lance against the boy who had done the impossible, but a quick and tight grip stopped him.   
> Michael sneered into the face of the demon Aziron who had stepped before him, blocking the Archangel from reaching his son. 
> 
> WARNING: TEMP CHARACTER DEATH

Aster was nervous as he stood with his parents in an empty airport, his feet fidgeting nervously as he awaited the arrival of the horsemen, as well as Heaven and Hell’s war representatives. 

“It will be okay,” Arielle assured his son, gripping the child’s left hand in his right.

“We will be right here with you,” Aziron assured him, the child’s right in his left. 

Aster nodded, taking a deep breath as he stood between his parents. 

A shimmer of energy alerted them that something was happening and suddenly Death, as well as the other three horsemen, arrived. They made no move to approach the child and his parents as the air shimmered again in front of them, and suddenly Michael, Gabriel, and Uriel appeared. Across from the three Archangels, Beelzebub, Rafalko, and Lucifer also appeared. 

“Lucifer,” Michael growled.

“Michael,” Lucifer smirked.

The two stared one another down as Gabriel and Uriel were drawn to who was most obviously Raphael by Lucifer’s side.

“Brothers,” Rafalko greeted.

Gabriel and Uriel frowned, but were silent. At least they were until Gabriel glanced up and did a doubletake when he looked towards where the anti-christ was standing. 

“Arielle?!”

Michael and Uriel both turned in shock, staring in disbelief when they saw their brother standing beside the child and demon.

“Brothers,” Arielle greeted with a slight smile, “long time no see.”

Gabriel gaped while Uriel peered at their youngest sibling in disbelief. 

“Why are you…” Gabriel began, but was distracted when Azrael and the horsemen approached.

“Our lord,” Pestilence spoke towards the child, bowing. “we have come to aid you in your takeover. Stand with us and let us bring about the end of this world.”

Aster knew it was an act, but he was still disgusted by the very idea of ending the world he had come to love. He couldn’t help but think of his friends, and sister Wendy, and her family. If the world ended, they would all die.

“Never,” he spoke and snapped his fingers.

The horsemen vanished, including Azrael. 

“You cannot deny your destiny,” Michael told the boy, his eyes darting from Aster to Arielle and back. “No matter who taught you differently.”

“That’s right,” Lucifer stepped forward, his words cold and blunt, “you belong to me. You are my son. You will heed my words and bring about the end of days.”

“No!” Aster snapped, eyeing the demons and angels, his family, who surrounded them. “I have parents, and you are not my father!”

Lucifer eyed him; an odd flash of an emotion passed quickly before he growled. “I am your father. Come son, join me.”

“Join us,” Michael argued, both putting their hands out for him to take. For him to choose which side he would join. Like a weapon. 

“I have my own side,” he finally said, his hands clutching his parents, “I don’t need any of you and I certainly don’t want you around. Not in order to end the world.”

“It’s too late for you to deny this,” Michael spoke, eyes flaring with power, “SAMAEL WILL LIVE AGAIN!”

With the thrust of his power into the cage buried deep below the surface, Michael pulled forth the long-caged grace of his sibling as the ground began to shake.   
Even Gabriel, Uriel, and Beelzebub seemed confused and frightened as they retreated from Michael and Lucifer. Rafalko took several steps back when Lucifer gestured at him to retreat, knowing what was coming. 

At moment later, the sound of what seemed like a scream erupted from underground, the sound so loud that every angel and demon cowered from the noise. Even Dean and Sam who were waiting around the corner collapsed due to the power in the creature’s voice, their ears bleeding and ringing. 

A bright light suddenly appeared in the midst of the airport, its grace sharp and struggling, striking out at everything it could. Its appearance dimmed from what it should be due to corruption.

Before anyone could say a word, Michael shoved the grace towards Lucifer who suddenly grit his teeth and gasped, collapsing to his knees as he took it inside him. 

Michael sneered as his twins’ eyes began to glow with a bright white light. 

“Welcome back, brother,” he spat as Lucifer screamed in pain and fury. 

Aster couldn’t move, his entire body shaking as he watched his biological father and Uncle Luci collapse to his knees. A deep anger raged just below the surface as he felt Lucifer’s pain surge, his newly returned grace thrashing and mixing with a demonic soul, trying, and failing, to become one. 

Rafalko stepped closer to Arielle and his family, trying to assure he was there should something go wrong. He would never forgive himself if they were hurt. 

Lucifer would never forgive himself if they were hurt. 

As Lucifer’s body began to shift and change, Gabriel pulled his horn and raised it to his lips to blow his trumpet to alert Heaven that the war was beginning, but a gentle hand upon his own stopped him. He looked up to see Arielle standing there, his sunset eyes staring into his own. 

“Brother don’t… please, just wait. It doesn’t have to be this way.”

Gabriel frowned, eyes studying the other. His youngest sibling, who he had thought dead. Even now with Arielle standing in front of him, he couldn’t sense his presence.  
“Why,” he whispered, “I thought you were dead. I mourned you!”

“I know Gabe, I’m sorry. I know,” Arielle sighed, “I had to do it. I had to protect my son.”

Gabriel’s brows furrowed. “Your son…”

Arielle turned and glanced back at Aster who was watching Lucifer with a mess of mixed emotions.

“The anti-christ…” Gabriel scoffed, “you call the son of Satan your own?!”

“I do,” Arielle told him, eyes dark with resolve, “Lucifer is our brother and you know what Michael wants to do to him and to this world is wrong. Our mother did not create us to bring about destruction, Gabriel, she created us to protect, to love, and to cherish the humans, her most brilliant creations. You should know this better than anyone brother. You are her messenger.”

“She doesn’t speak to me anymore!” Gabriel snapped, suddenly distraught. “She hasn’t in a long time, Arielle.”

“Then how do you know this is what she wants? If her plan is truly ineffable, how do you know the great plan is the ineffable plan?”

Gabriel was silent.

“You don’t do you, brother. You can’t.”

“Not to interrupt, but we may have a problem,” Uriel spoke.

The two turned and stared at where Lucifer had been and where Samael now stood, his form giant and twisted, as red as the human interpretation of the devil could be. His entire being rang with power, a mix of his formerly burned skin overlapping with his pure ruby red wings tinged with black rather than gold coloring. His eyes, no longer their crimson red, but a burning white.

“Let the world burn,” the being hissed. “I shall take my revenge with this power that so rightfully belongs to me! Join me my son!” he turned to Aster. “Join me in becoming the King… no, a god, over this universe!”

Aster stared with sorrow at the man he had come to call Uncle. 

“No,” he told him gently.

The being who could only truly be the true form of Satan stared in confusion at the boy who denied such a gift. Such power.

“No,” Aster repeated, “I love this Earth. I love my family. I love my friends. And you, Uncle Lucifer, you may not be my dad, but you are family and I love you to. And that’s why… that’s why I won’t let you do this. I won’t let you destroy everything. I’ll protect it all, just by saying the simple word, No.”

Satan reeled back, a snarl on his lips. “If you’re not with me, you are against me!”

The creature began to build up his power, but dear Aster. Sweet, young Aster who was unto god a shadow of his power, but beyond anything an Archangel could dream of being, merely raised a hand in the universal sign for ‘stop’ and Satan did. He had to. 

“No,” Aster repeated calmly, “you are no god. You are nothing but my Uncle, an Archangel, and the King of Hell. Begone Satan, you are unwanted here.”

With those words, to Michael’s disbelief, Satan screamed and vanished and, in his place, collapsed upon the ground and shaking with pain, was Lucifer as he once was.

Rafalko was immediately beside his brother, tending to him, while Beelzebub could only shake in terror. Gabriel, Uriel, and Arielle stood in stunned silence, and Michael… Michael screeched with anger. 

“You!” he spat, “you are ruining everything!”

The Archangel approached the boy with thunder in his step, lightning flashing around him as he raised his lance against the boy who had done the impossible, but a quick and tight grip stopped him. Michael sneered into the face of the demon Aziron who had stepped before him, blocking the Archangel from reaching his son. 

“You will never harm my son,” Aziron snarled, “not while I exist.”

“Then perhaps you should die,” Michael growled and drew back his lance, running it through the demon’s chest without warning. 

“AZIRON!” Arielle screamed. 

The demon blinked; eyes wide as he looked down at the weapon buried deep within his being. A weapon, angelic in nature, that cut his true self in two.

“Crowley…” Aziron whispered, his eyes locked on his wife, as his entire form shuddered and crumbled to ash. 

Aster stared, his eyes wide and his breathing rough as he looked upon the ash pile that had once been his father. HIS. FATHER.

Memories of the past several years with Aziron, holding him, playing with him, cradling him, singing to him, teaching him, protecting him… they all came streaming through his mind like a movie before he gasped and collapsed to his knees, nails digging into his knees as tears began to fall, unbidden from his eyes. 

“Father…” he whispered. 

“A-Aziron,” Crowley whimpered, stumbling towards the ashes, lost in a sea of disbelief.

“Not so fast, traitor!” Michael spat as he wrenched Arielle’s head back by his hair.

Arielle cried out as Michael glared down at the sibling who he felt had betrayed him. 

“Michael,” Gabriel started, but Michael snapped his glare at his brother in warning, causing the other two Archangels to swallow in fear. Michael’s expression… it was almost demonic in nature.

“Your changing brother,” Lucifer coughed as he stumbled to his feet, Rafalko assisting him. “Your allowing hate into your heart. You feel it don’t you? Rage, Hate, Pain, and an insatiable Greed. Your Falling.”

Michael snarled, but this time his burning glare was tainted with fear. 

“You don’t have to Fall,” Lucifer spoke as calmly as he could, trying not to show how weak he was. “You can let go. You can free Arielle. You can turn and walk away and repent. You can ask mother for forgiveness.”

“Like you?!” Michael scoffed, “Some things can’t be forgotten.”

“But they can be forgiven!” Arielle choked out, as Michael’s left hand continued to grip his hair painfully, and his right hand held the lance against his youngest brother’s throat. “Michael, please, our Mother will understand. She will.”

“She won’t,” Michael argued, “besides, I’m doing this for her! Satan needs to be destroyed once and for all. Lucifer isn’t enough. Samael himself must be vanquished, and now, because of you, Samael was freed!”

Arielle frowned, confused. Did Michael not remember freeing Samael himself? 

“You are the one who freed me!” Lucifer snapped, having been thinking the same. “You freed me, brother. You are the one who split me in two all those years. You are the one who tossed Raphael into the pit after me, with all of his followers to hide your own deceit. You are the one, who has done all of this!”

“I’m only following Her will!” Michael shouted back, tugging Arielle with him as he now held his brother almost like a shield before all in attendance. 

“No brother,” Arielle choked, “your following your own will. Free will is what Mother granted us, and your using it brother, but for evil instead of for good.”

“Silence!” Michael snapped, but his eyes were widening with realization. 

“Arielle’s right,” Gabriel spoke up, eyes narrowed, “this is all wrong. Can’t you see what you’re doing? You are using our brother as a shield! If your so right, why are you so scared?”

Michael flinched, but continued to hold fast. 

“Michael, it’s time to let this go,” Uriel begged.

“I will never let this go!” He shouted, but his grip loosened slightly upon his brother’s hair. His entire form trembling as he realized the truth. He was the reason all of this was happening. 

“Michael, I forgive you,” Rafalko spoke up, “I forgive you for betraying me. If I can, Mother can to. You won’t Fall, not if you repent.”

“It’s too late for that,” Michael laughed, a bitter sounding thing, “What’s done is done and I won’t allow this world to exist. This world that separated our parent from us. These humans who only cares about themselves!”

“Humans who love one another,” Arielle choked out, “Humans who are imaginative, creative, and beautiful. Humans who god deemed worthy of salvation.”

Michael snarled, but his eyes were wide and… knowing. He knew the truth, Arielle realized, but he wasn’t allowing himself to believe it. 

“It’s too late,” he whispered, voice a mere whisper. 

The ground behind him suddenly opened with blazing hellfire, and all in attendance stared in disbelief, fear, and sorrow. 

“No Michael,” Arielle begged within his grasp. “Please! You must repent!”

“Brother, you are wrong about this! You can have a second chance,” Lucifer spoke hurriedly. “I… I can have a second chance. I understand now what Arielle was saying about free will. I can choose my own path. I can make my own decisions. It’s not too late. Join me…” he stretched out his hand towards his twin, “let us greet Father together and apologize for the part we played in all of this nonsense.”

Michael however only stared, almost impassively, at the hand reaching out for his own.

“It seems we are at an impasse,” he spoke with a blank expression, voice flat. “I am not worthy of redemption.”

He glanced down at Arielle who stared up at him, tears streaming from his brother’s beautiful golden eyes. 

“I am sorry for your suffering brother. I realize that now. I realize I am to blame for Heaven’s hate of demons. I am to blame… for your hate of me.”

“I don’t hate you, Michael!” Arielle begged, “Eldest brother, please… Please…” he cried, desperate.

“If Mother chooses to love humans over us… over me, then I don’t need a mother like that,” he spat. 

Everyone around him could only gape in silent horror.

“Goodbye Arielle,” he whispered, and shoved his brother forward as Michael stepped back and allowed the hellfire to swoop in and yank him down to the pits below. 

All those in attendance couldn’t believe their eyes, as Michael, the Archangel of Justice, Fell.


	35. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “PLEASE FORGIVE US, WE WERE WRONG” They both shouted.  
> “Oh, my sons,” their parent sighed, “you only needed to ask.”

Arielle grieved.   
He grieved for Michael. He grieved for the past. And more so, he grieved for his darling Aziron.

“Mother?” Aster whispered from the door of their room at the bunker. 

Crowley looked up, eyes puffy and red from crying. Aster’s own eyes were much the same.

After the events at the airport, no words could be said that would make things better. Lucifer, Rafalko, and Beelzebub vanished back down below to see to their new… brethren. Gabriel and Uriel vanished up top. Only Dean and Sam remained with Arielle and Aster as they mourned over the loss of their husband and father. 

“Aster,” Arielle sighed, rubbing his eyes to try and stop the tears, to no avail. Aster however took his name as permission to enter and sat by his mothers’ side, eyes searching Crowley’s trying to find… what? 

“It’s okay mom,” Aster told him, reaching out to grip his hand with his own smaller fingers, “I’m sure wherever dad is, he’s satisfied with a life well lived.”

Crowley let out a sob but pulled himself together quickly. “Your growing so wise,” he whispered teasingly, cradling his son to him as he rocked them both back and forth, attempting to keep both himself and his son from falling apart. 

Dean and Sam peered in from the doorway, hearts aching for the two. Though they hadn’t much cared for Aziron, with the sudden entrance of Ruby into their lives, they had come to understand that being a demon didn’t mean affection was unattainable. Aziron would be missed by all who knew him, but for Arielle and Aster especially, it was a gaping hole within their hearts where their husband and father should have been. 

Castiel appeared behind the brothers, his own eyes softening upon seeing the Seventh Prince mourning with his son. 

“I just came back from heaven,” he spoke in hushed tones when Dean noticed Castiel standing there. “There was no sign of Aziron or Michael. I checked.”

“Did Azrael say anything?” Sam questioned. 

“No one has been able to get in contact with him since tadfield.”

“You think he’s hiding something?”

“I think maybe he was told not to reveal himself,” Castiel answered. 

“You think god…”

“Maybe,” the angel shrugged, his eyes still resting on the two within the room. “I need to tell them.”

With that he pushed through the two brothers and knelt before his Seventh Prince and his son. The two were silent as Castiel spoke. Only when he was finished speaking did Arielle speak. 

Castile nodded and then stood up and walked away, leaving Arielle and Aster in privacy as he closed the door. 

“How did they take it?”

“I think Arielle is holding out hope that Azrael knows something. Aster seems okay. It was as though the child knew what I was about to tell them.”

“You think the kid knows something?”

“No, but who knows. He is an enigma, but I doubt he would hide something like this from his mom.”

“True,” Sam agreed. 

“So, what now?”

“Now it’s my turn,” Rafalko spoke, appearing at their side.

The three turned, surprised to see the demon advisor standing within the bunker.

“Are things okay in Hell?” Castiel questioned.

“About like Heaven, I’m sure. Everyone is struck speechless at Michael’s Fall and those who are powerful enough to have seen the Archangel are keeping their distance and their mouths shut. Lucifer’s orders.”

“Heaven is distraught,” Castiel explained. “There are several groups fighting and arguing with each other. We could be looking at a civil war if this continues.”

“Another rebellion,” Rafalko frowned.

“Yes. With the loss of Michael, Gabriel and Uriel are trying to keep order, but they are the last of the Archangels, aside from Arielle. And with the part Arielle played in all of this, there are many who blame him for Michael falling.”

“That’s stupid,” Dean spat. “Michael made his own choice.”

“He did,” agreed Castiel, “but it’s hard to explain that to others who weren’t there. If anything, Gabriel, and Uriel are walking a tightrope right now. They can’t just come out and say that Arielle preached free will, Lucifer accepted it, and Michael attempted to start a war without most angels taking it wrong. Most, though none are coming right out and saying it, also blame Gabriel and Uriel for everything that has taken place. And there are even more who blame Aster.”

“Hell too. Lucifer can’t come out and say he accepts free will and the idea of repentance through self-actualization. He also can’t admit his part in trying to stop the apocalypse and yet he basically has no choice unless he wishes to blame it all on the angels, on Michael, or on Arielle and Aster. None of which he wants to do. If he did blame it on Heaven, Hell may revolt. If he blames it on Michael, the now fallen version of Michael could become a target. If he blames it on Arielle or Aster, then they become targets. It’s a very tricky situation.”

“Any sign of Aziron down below?” Sam asked.

Rafalko frowned. “No. Whatever Michael did, I think it destroyed him, permanently. Either that or Azrael did something, but since Azrael hasn’t been answering me, I can’t say.”

“He hasn’t been in heaven either,” Castiel frowned. 

“So, what’s going to happen now?” Sam asked, “for both realms.”

“Well,” Rafalko sighed, “Lucifer is trying to talk with Michael, but the other is staying silent. Hasn’t even moved aside from the first few hours when he was in so much pain. Beelzebub has officially exiled Aziron, whether he’s alive or dead, the demon is no longer a part of Hell, per Lucifer’s orders. I think he wanted to make sure no one could blame the demon, should he return. As for Lucifer himself, he’s been spending time alone when not with Michael. I think he’s considering approaching heaven and asking to try and gain redemption.”

“You think mother will do that?”

“Maybe? I don’t know. I… I’ve been thinking about it too. If we can be redeemed through repentance and self-actualization, then… I think it’s possible.”

“and heaven?” Sam asked.

“I don’t know. If Lucifer does come with Rafalko, they may let them enter or they could attack them. At this point, I have no idea who’s loyal to god and the Archangels. Many were loyal to Michael alone.”

“At this rate, we could be looking at a fallout, from both sides,” Rafalko sighed.

“And that, is where I will come in,” Arielle interrupted.

They turned, surprised to see the door open. Arielle and Aster looking at them in silent contemplation. 

“You heard all that?” Rafalko questioned. 

They nodded. “Hard to miss,” Arielle frowned. 

“What do you mean, that’s where you come in?” Castiel questioned.

“Most blame me for this. I want to tell my sisters and brothers the truth about Earth, about what I have learned from my time amongst the humans. I want to tell them about free will. I want to tell them about Aster and Aziron,” he tucked his son into his side, “And most importantly, I want to tell them about myself. About why I left and about why I will return.”

“Arielle…”

“I’ve made up my mind. Until I know for certain Aziron is gone, I will do what I can to ensure Heaven and Hell do not fall apart.”

~~*GUARDIANS OF EARTH*~~

And he did. 

Arielle retook angelic form and with his son at his side, the child’s own crimson and gold speckled white wings spread for all to see, they walked back into heaven. Gabriel and Uriel were silent as they stood and watched their brother approach. They had thought him dead for so long and then to face him as enemies at the end, and now… as brothers again; they weren’t sure how to react.

“We welcome the Seventh,” Uriel greeted formally, with a slight nod. 

Arielle nodded back. “I bid thee thanks to the Fifth.”

Gabriel hesitated before speaking. “I bid thee welcome, Seventh.”

Arielle met his eyes. 

“I bid thee thanks to the Fourth.”

“Please, enter,” Gabriel beckoned them, his eyes glancing at Aster who nodded at Gabriel before following his mother inside. Castiel followed silently behind them. 

Gabriel and Uriel stood in the office that had once belonged to Michael as they turned to face their brother. Everyone was silent for a moment. No one knew what to say.  
Finally, Uriel took the initiative.

“I am sorry, about the demon.”

“His name was Aziron,” Arielle snapped before closing his eyes and calming himself back down. Being angry would not help anything.

“Then, I am sorry about Aziron,” Uriel tried again.

“Thank you,” Aster replied in his mother’s stead, “I’m Astrophel. My family and friends call me Aster.”

“Astrophel… lover of the stars,” Uriel hummed, “a name I believe suits your origins.”

“Thanks,” Aster smiled lightly.

“Why did you come?” Gabriel interrupted; his eyes locked on Arielle. “Why now?”

“You need me,” Arielle shrugged, “and so I came. I plan to call a gathering and speak about free will, Earth, and Armageddon. I want to explain my side.”

“Our side,” Aster corrected.

“Our side,” agreed Castiel, as he placed a reassuring hand upon the Seventh’s shoulder.

“They may not listen,” Uriel spoke up, “They may attack. Not all is well, right now. Many groups who followed Michael are against us, blaming us and you, for his Fall. Others are concerned we are corrupted from within. Others still are angry at god for not answering or stepping in before Michael fell.”

“I know,” Arielle answered, “but I need to try.”

“If they attack you, we may not be able to help,” Gabriel argued, “though we are Archangels, we are but three against thousands.”

“Four,” Castiel corrected.

“Five,” Aster frowned.

“Astrophel, you should wait here in the office,” Arielle spoke. 

“No mom, I want to help! I can do it. You know I can.”

Arielle hesitated but sighed. He couldn’t say no. Not now.

“Okay,” he replied instead, “but stay right with me. Do not wander.”

Aster nodded. “Don’t worry mother, I have your back.”

Arielle smiled, but it was dim compared to his usual. 

“Let’s get this started then.”

~~*GUARDIANS OF EARTH*~~

Arielle did not hesitate to call together a gathering of the host. In the center of the gathering with thousands looking on from the stands, stood Arielle, Castiel, Aster, Gabriel, and Uriel. Arielle began at the beginning. 

He began with a tale about seven Archangels and the great fall. He talked about Michael’s deceit and about Samael. He talked about meeting Aziron and falling in love. He talked about Earth and the humans. He talked about his human children. He talked about his reunion with Raphael and Lucifer. He talked about Astrophel. And lastly, he talked about that day in Tadfield. The angels had been silent for the most part, some whisperings here and there, but most took in the words of their Seventh and considered them. There were some however, who did not.

“Michael was the Archangel of Justice!” one shouted. “If the Just cannot be trusted, how then can we trust your words? They are not directly from god! How can we know what you speak is the truth?!”

“Your right, I cannot say that my words are from god alone, but… I have seen the proof and it cannot be refuted,” Arielle argued. “I believe that god is listening to us, but I also believe our parent wishes us to make our own choices. If we want to continue serving god as angels and heeding their law, then we need to protect humanity and show love. Only then will I believe that we can have a peaceful existence. But, blaming demons or blaming each other won’t solve anything. Michael made his own choice and faced the consequences. You must all do the same.”

“Words from a demon lover!” someone shouted.

“Words from an Archangel who did not Fall due to that love,” Arielle spat back.

None could refute him. Others nodded to themselves, stating that he had a point.

“And what of Lucifer and Raphael? If Raphael was truly thrown down by Michael and not god, why then did he fall?” Someone asked.

“That is not something I can answer, but perhaps Raphael felt guilt for siding with Lucifer who was thrown down by god. Perhaps his self-actualization at that time was that he too deserved punishment.”

“And now?” someone shouted.

“Ask him,” Arielle shrugged.

At that moment, Lucifer and Raphael appeared. The angels in the stands stilled and were silent. Some were too afraid to move. Others considered them curiously. Others still were suddenly filled with rage.

“I have come to ask forgiveness,” Lucifer spoke.

The crowd of angels began to speak over one another, but Lucifer continued as if they were silent.

“I have come to ask it, not from you my brethren, but from our parent. I sought answers and power the wrong way. I should have trusted god our father, but instead I allowed my own fears and ego to cloud my judgement. And I repent,” he knelt, eyes suddenly cast towards the floor, “Father, I repent.”

“As do I, for my part in this,” Raphael knelt by his brothers’ side, “Father, we repent.”

“PLEASE FORGIVE US, WE WERE WRONG” They both shouted.

The entire room went silent when a flash of lightning struck the floor right where the two had been kneeling. Even the other Archangels stumbled back as the ground shook, and then standing before them, in all of their ineffable glory, was god.

“Oh, my sons,” their parent sighed, “you only needed to ask.”

~~*GUARDIANS OF EARTH*~~

The entire gathering of the host was dead silent as god appeared and began to speak. 

“Oh, my sons,” their parent sighed, “you only needed to ask.”

With a single touch of their hand, Lucifer and Raphael gasped as their grace was cleansed of corruption and their ethereal glow returned. The scars and ugliness of their demonic selves vanished and before them stood the reborn Archangels of old.

“Raphael and Samael are gone,” god spoke, “Lucifer and Rafalko are dead.”

He stretched out his left hand and placed it on the former Raphael. 

“I name thee Ismael. I listen and hear your words.”

Raphael, now Ismael, bowed, weeping, as he clutched his fathers’ hand. 

And then god turned to the former Samael and placed his right hand upon his head.

“I name thee Lael, for you are of me and I reclaim you.”

The former Lucifer, like his brother, was weeping. But he did not cling to his fathers’ hand. If anything, he flinched, knowing he did not deserve such grace. 

Allowing his two sons to relax for a moment, he turned to Gabriel and Uriel who also flinched, both bowing to their father.

“We are also sorry,” they spoke in repentance. 

“You did your best, but you are right to apologize. If Michael had apologized, he would be here with you.”

The others were saddened by this as god turned to Arielle and Aster who both knelt before him.

“My child,” he greeted Arielle. “Though you are not in need of redemption, would you allow me to rename you?”

Arielle blinked, but bowed his head. “I would be honored, Mother.”

And god smiled. 

“Of all my children, you have honored me most. You kept my commands and protected humanity. You loved humanity as I do. You forgave those who wronged you. And you trusted in my plan despite your doubts from time to time. I know of your suffering child, but I wish you to believe in me again that all will soon be made clear.”

“Of course,” Arielle spoke, his head continued to stay bowed.

Astrophel watched as his mother had both of god’s hands placed upon his shoulders. 

“Arielle, a name I am proud of. I give you now a new name to show you how very grateful I am to have a child such as you. Therefore, I rename thee Quoytrel, for you heard, you listened, you were chosen, you achieved, and you followed through. You are my mediator between myself, Heaven, Hell, and all of Humanity.”

“I am blessed by this name, Mother,” Arielle spoke, voice shaking with emotion. 

“And you. I believe your name is Astrophel?” god spoke to Aster who nodded, wide eyed. “my grandchild. I am very pleased with you and your bravery. Would you mind if I gave you a new name as well?”

He glanced at Arielle, the boy’s mother, who again bowed at the glance god gave him. 

“We would be honored, Mother,” Arielle, now Quoytrel, spoke.

“I would be honored, grandfather,” Astrophel agreed.

“Then so be it. I name thee Adriel, a name meaning majesty. For you, who were created unto thine own shadow, so you shall grow to claim your rightful place as Archangel Adriel, the Ninth Prince of Heaven.”

“Father?” Gabriel questioned, “did you not mean the Eighth?”

“No, the Ninth,” god answered, his eyes returning to the former Arielle and son. “The eighth has already been made anew.”

Quoytrel met gods’ eyes and turned to where his Mother was looking and froze. Adriel followed his own mothers stare, and both sat there, unmoving, as they gazed upon the lone figure in the entryway. He looked exactly like his demonic self, just more glowy. 

“Aziron…” the former Arielle whispered. 

“Dad…” Adriel sobbed, “DADDY!”

The former demon, now angel, turned and smiled when he caught sight of his son sprinting towards him. With a laugh, the former demon scooped him into his arms. 

“Hiya Aster,” he breathed.

The child cried and cried and cried as he was held by his dad, his face buried in the others shoulder. 

“Let me introduce you all,” god spoke so all could hear, as he had with the renaming, “the former demon Aziron, henceforth, shall be the Eighth Prince of Heaven and renamed Archangel Atzel, for I have reserved him and made him anew. All those who have issue, speak now.”

None dared to make a move or say a word.

“Then let it be known that any who take issue after I have gone, will answer to me and my Archangels. Vengeance is mine.”

With a sudden burst of his power, god sent a wave of energy that washed over Heaven, cleansing the dirt and corruption from those in attendance. 

With these words and this final act, god vanished, leaving the newly renamed Archangels together. Azrael standing at a distance, having watched it all, stepped forward within sight of the former Arielle, now Quoytrel. 

“At least Quoytrel sounds somewhat similar to your earthly name,” Azrael commented.

Quoytrel chuckled, almost giddy, as his eyes met the newly remade Archangel, the former Aziron, Atzel. 

“My love,” Atzel whispered as Quoytrel let loose a broken sob and fell into the other’s arms. 

“I thought…” he gasped, barely able to speak, “I thought I would never see you again.”

Atzel smiled, a gentle kiss placed against his beloved’s hair. 

“I’m back and here to stay my darling. I promise. I’m an angel now. I can’t lie,” he laughed a bit breathlessly. “Although I kept my lemur form.”

Crowley snorted before smiling gently. “I’m glad your here.”

~~*GUARDIANS OF EARTH*~~

It was not easy for Heaven and Hell after the redemptions.

Michael who had now been renamed ‘Infernos’, had managed to take power for himself after Lucifer and Raphael were redeemed, making himself the new King of Hell with Beelzebub as his second in command. He stayed quiet though, never making himself much of a nuisance on Earth. 

As for Heaven, they once again had Seven Princes, plus one. With god having remade an appearance to sort out some things when he realized Heaven wouldn’t be able to do it alone, he began first by rehashing duties. 

With the fall of Michael and the return of the former Samael, The Second Prince was welcomed back, and the newly named Archangel Lael was given the position as Archangel of Resurgence. A being who knew the consequences of bad choices and the rewards that come with asking for forgiveness. Lael would therefore become a judge upon the Earth and deal out verdict to those in the wrong and blessings, to those in the right. A new form of Justice amongst the human masses. A being worthy of having been given grace by god. 

With the former Raphael’s return, the newly named Third Prince of Heaven, Archangel Ismael, was given the title Archangel of Refinement. Ismael became a teacher unto the other angels, teaching them about grace and about love for one another and for humanity, and even love and mercy for their fallen brethren who now had a chance at gaining redemption. Ismael also became a healer again. No longer the main healer in heaven, but he was still a healer unto the angels who hearts and minds had become soured. He became an Archangel worthy of his title. 

Archangel Gabriel, the Fourth Heavenly Prince, kept his name and his title as the Archangel of Revelation. Gabriel began working to better understand and know god, after having unknowingly fallen away the past several centuries. Metatron, who had been named this by Michael and had been made an honorary Archangel by Michael’s choice alone, was given back his old name of Metatiel and made a scribe under Gabriel. Gabriel was then re-given authority over prophecy and vision, and given new authority over priority missions on Earth, which he would now conduct himself unless another angel was needed, in which case, he then turned to Castiel who had become a Guardian on Earth over Hunters. 

Uriel, the original Fifth Heavenly Prince also kept his name, but not his title. Archangel Uriel was given the new title Archangel of Restoration. Uriel was given command over the guardian angels and given new completely authority over healing, as he had been doing the job in place of Raphael and Arielle for quite some time. Uriel was pleased to be able to do this task full time without worrying about if other jobs were being completed without his siblings being around. 

Archangel Azrael was not given a new name, but he was given a new title. Though he continued to roam as Death incarnate, he was given the new title of Archangel of Remediation, in which case he was re-given authority over the souls of the dead. Instead of just transporting the dead however, he would now speak with them to resolve any issues they’d had before death, whether that was their need to say goodbye, their need to visit someplace, or their need to see justice served. Azrael became the new Michael in a sense, but after death. Whereas Lael was the Archangel of Justice in a sense for those before death. With this new authority, Azrael was also given a new population of angels to work with him, later to become known as Reapers. 

The newly renamed Seventh Prince Archangel Quoytrel was also given the new title of Archangel of Resolution. A title that meant Quoytrel was re-given guardianship over humanity and in turn, was also granted the position as mediator between the forces of Heaven and Hell, as well as Earth and in accordance with god. This position granted him an immunity to all things demonic and angelic.

The newly remade eighth Archangel Atzel was given the title Archangel of Recommence. A title meaning that he had authority over new beginnings, over rebirth, and over second chances. Atzel was made the court justice over Heaven. If an angel had a problem, they would approach Atzel to discuss it and determine what should be done. In many cases, he took over as an advisor of sorts, much like Raphael had been for Lucifer, but in this case, he became an advisor for the other Archangels and angels alike, especially when questions about Earth and Hell would arise. 

Lastly, the young newly named Archangel Adriel was given the title Archangel of Reckoning. As Adriel is still young, for now he was given minor tasks to complete. Tasks that included working with his mother and father to assist them with their jobs, but one day everyone knew Adriel would take over his true task, which was being handed by god authority over Heaven, that which Michael once had. He would then become the Commander over all the angels and Archangels, the Chief General over the armies of god, and the one who would handle all matters needing a swift and wise decision in regard to Earth, Hell, and Heaven. Because one day they all knew Armageddon would happen, but not yet and not until god deems it time. Until that day, Adriel set out to enjoy himself and better understand his origins. 

And as for Sandalphon, the former Archangel now returned to the position of a Cherub angel named Sandiel, who had been given back his former task as a guard at the gates of heaven; Sandiel swore when the time was right, he would have his revenge. Until then he waited, biding his time, and keeping watch upon those he loathed more than any other.


End file.
